Within The Darkness
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: A loner is noticed by Lily, who tries to help her come out of her quiet and shy shell. And what happens if she has the attention of a certain Marauder?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have two weeks off of work and I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to make another story. Something more mysterious, adventurous (I guess), drama, romance (of course), and just something different. This is to take place during Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Severus' days at Hogwarts. I don't know how it was back in the 70's, so it's going to be a bit modern, so I hope that's okay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you all know. I only own the characters I have made up and none of you have ever heard of.**

**Within The Darkness**

**Chapter One**

Life. We should cherish it... treasure it. Just like friendship, love, and many others we humans love. Though, a bond never leaves a persons soul nor the memory of a loved one. We must forget about the past. About the guilt. Enjoy life's simple pleasures, for days are now short livid. Many like to grieve of mistakes in the past, while life moves on around them. Don't hold on to what has pass, for turning back time is impossible. And as of now, everyone lives in the shadow of another's dream.

But when one walks on a lonely road, they walk in fear and dread. Even so, everyone looks at one another like an open door... It's time to close that door. Memories of the past are always pleasant, and sometimes so are of the present. But when the loved one is taken, memories of the present become the past. For death is always near. Death is part of everyone's everyday lives. Some may see it only a little, others see it more, or some don't see it at all. Not until it's too late.

Standing on the walkway of Golden Gate Bridge, a lone figure dressed in black, a hat placed on top of their head, looked straight ahead. They stared out to the dark, calm waves below them, tears shinning down her cheek, as the full moon was partially covered by clouds.

"Because of you, father, is the reason I turned out to be who I am." The voice whispered with much hatred and sadness.

Picking up the pack that was on the floor next to them, the figure turned right and walked towards the city of San Francisco. The clouds covered the moon, the figure disappearing with the dark shadows. A single red rose that was fully bloomed lay on the railing where the figure was standing in front of. A slight breeze blew, and the rose withered into nothing and soared to the waters.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mariana Light sat in the Gryffindor table, eating toast smeared with jelly. It was early in the morning, and not many kids, or teachers for that matter, were up and eating in the Great Hall. Mariana was average for a girl. She wasn't skinny nor was she fat, and her chest was a bit big for her liking. She had a tanned complexion that brought out her light brown eyes. Mariana wore her mid-back brown hair down, faded caramel streaks seen here and there.

Mariana was a loner, so to say. She talks to many of her classmates, within and out of her House, but she never really had 'friends' that she could go and tell her deepest secrets with. She is Muggle-born and comes from the States, though not many people know this of her. Mariana has been coming to Hogwarts for six years now and not many people take notice to her for she tends to hide in the shadows, purposely not wanting to be seen.

She doesn't know how long she has been sitting there, sipping her pumpkin juice, but laughter erupting and the Great Hall doors opening brought her out of her thoughts. She looks up to see the famous boys and girls within the walls of Hogwarts. James Potter, Gryffindor's Seeker, troublemaker, and boyfriend to Lily Evans. Every girl liked, and wanted James.

He was tall and thin, but a bit built (or so what Mariana has heard from other girls say). He has hazel eyes that always twinkle with mischief and always hid behind glasses. His hair is black and always untidy, and sticks up in the back. (And how Mariana knows this? She always sat behind him and his friends in Transfiguration.) And James deliberately messes it up further, reason, unknown to her expect his closes friends. James, to her, is bold, a bit cocky, and sometimes arrogant.

Mariana tares her eyes from James to the girl in his arms. Lily Evans. She's famous for being beautiful and kind hearted. And she too is a Muggle-born. She has brilliant green eyes that always sparkle to those who those others do not notice. Her thick hair is that of a dark red that falls down her back. She too is in Gryffindor, and the same year as Mariana. Lily, to her, is smart, kind, noble, and sometimes down right scary when mad. (Mariana was glad she wasn't the one who Lily was mad at. But she pity James, who Lily _was_ mad at.)

Behind them were Sirius Black and Remus J. Lupin. Remus was a kind, sweet, and quiet boy. He has dark brown eyes that shows much knowledge and mischief, though not as much as James. He was the peacemaker within the group, but still got into trouble with his friends. He was fairly tall, thin, and somewhat well built.

Next, Mariana looks to Sirius. He is exactly like James, but more of a womanizer that cannot be tamed or controlled. Every girl wants to be with Sirius, and Mariana has no doubt that every girl _has_ been Sirius, besides herself that is. Sirius has black hair that seemed to grow whenever he is down (which is very rare) but short when things are well (which is almost all the time). But at the moment, Sirius' hair is somewhat unkempt, a few strands of hair falling in front of his much mischief gray eyes. Sirius is good looking out of the group, but he's too arrogant and a bit proud sometimes. He was the most trouble maker within the group and proud of it (Mariana believed it was because every girl fell for his bad ways). He was fairly tall and, like the others, thin, and well built.

But lastly, a small boy treads behind them. His name, Peter Pettigrew. He was small boy, and a bit rounded boy. His eyes are small and blue, while his hair is a thin, unkempt, brownish color. He looked almost rat-like, but Mariana wasn't fast to judge him. He is very quiet and always following the other three, wanting to be like them. Mariana felt sorry for him because sometimes the group always seems to forget Peter, but she could see why because during classes for Peter _was_ a bit annoying.

Before Lily came into the picture, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were famous around the school for being trouble makers, and pranksters. Lily entered the picture after being annoyed and constantly being asked by James to go out with her. So sometime during the end of fifth year, Lily said yes, and the duo has been going out ever since.

As the group neared, Mariana purposely looked down to her half-eaten toast as Lily looked up. Sure, there were occasions when Mariana talked with Lily but that's was only when she was having trouble in charms. Soon, more students have started to arrive for breakfast as will as some of the teachers. Not wanting to be in the crowd, Mariana finished off her pumpkin juice and stood up. Gathering several books, Mariana stood up and moved away from the bench.

A group of girls that were literally Sirius' fan club was walking by and purposely pushed Mariana back down to the bench, dropping her books. Several of the kids around started to laugh as the girls smirked and continued on their way. Mariana only kneeled to the floor, picked up her books and quickly leaving the Great Hall.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

At the sound of books hitting the marble floor, the four boys and Lily looked up to see Sirius' little fan club smirking down at a girl before making their way towards them. Lily sympathetically looked at the poor girl before glaring at the group of girls. They stopped behind Sirius, the 'leader' of the group flipping her hair back, a wide smile on her lips.

"Hi Sirius, how are you this morning?"

"Fine." Sirius smiled.

"You could have at least helped Mariana pick up her books, June." Lily said coldly.

June raised a delicate eyebrow. "You mean that _loner_?"

Lily narrowed her eyes, standing up. "I've lost my appetite. I'll see you all in Herbology." And with that Lily walked away.

Since classes didn't start until eight fifteen, Lily had almost half an hour to get her books and such. She made her way towards Gryffindor Tower, calming down a bit. It wasn't that she didn't _hate_ June; it was just that she was cruel to those who are not 'popular'. Stopping in front of the Fat Lady, Lily smiled.

"Password."

"Forbidden Forest."

The portrait swung open, Lily climbing inside. But she quickly stopped as she saw Mariana looking back towards her. She was seated at the corner by the window. Lily smiled, Mariana returning it with her own before looking back down at the book she was reading. Lily was about to make her way towards the lonely girl when the portrait opened once more. She turned to see the boys climbing in, each with a plate of food.

"We knew you weren't really hungry." James said, making Lily smile in appreciation.

"Thanks guys."

Lily took a plate that James handed her and looked back over to the table to see Mariana already walking towards the girl's dormitories.

"Mariana!" Lily called out.

Mariana was a bit startled that someone was calling her and came to an abrupt halt. She turned to see Lily, her boyfriend and friends.

"You want to hang out with us in the common room. James brought food." Lily smiled, holding up her plate.

Mariana smiled faintly. "No thank you. I have to go get ready for class." And she quickly ran up the stairs before Lily could say a word.

"That was an out right lie." Sirius mumbled with a piece of beacon in his mouth.

Lily sighed and walked over to the tables, the guys following suit.

"Why do you care so much to be friends with her, Lil?" James asked.

"Mariana is nice. I've talked with her sometimes during Charms. But she's never around with others. She hardly talks unless she is force too."

"Don't worry, Lily, I am sure you can befriend Mariana quickly. You always can." Remus reassured, Peter nodding in agreement.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

During the rest of the day, Lily has tried to find Mariana to sit with her friends during the free periods, lunch and dinner, but either she was nowhere in sight or Mariana had a ready lie to tell. After dinner, Lily made her way up to the room she shared with Mariana, April Smith, and Caroline Wright. She entered the room and saw Mariana's bed closes to the window with it's curtain's drawn all around.

Lily made her way, speaking softly. "Mariana?" Lily pulled back the curtain slightly to see Mariana asleep.

Sighing in defeat, Lilly closed the curtain and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. She made her way down to the common room and over to the couches by the fireplace.

"Did Mariana have another excuse to not come and hang out?" Sirius asked, Lily plopping down next to James, who put an arm around her shoulders.

"No, she's asleep."

"At this time?" Sirius asked confused.

"I guess so. And you know what, I give up. If she doesn't want to hang out, than that's fine with me." Lily said, putting her head on James' shoulder.

"Hey! My girlfriend never gives up!" James said, looking down at Lily. "You _are_ going to continued to bring Mariana hang out with us, and we're going to help."

"We are?" Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

James looked at them pointing-ly. "Yes, _we_ are."

Lily smiled. "Thank you guys."

Sirius sighed in irritation, glaring at James, while Remus smiled in welcome to Lily. Peter only stayed quiet, looking between the friends. The night quickly became late and everyone retired to their beds, wanting much needed sleep. Around midnight, Mariana awoke with sweat covering her whole body. The dream she had was that of the past and Mariana always had hated to have that event happen again and again in her dreams.

Quietly pushing back the covers, Mariana pushed aside the left curtains and got off her bed. The cold floor sent shivers up her spine, but Mariana paid no heed and walked over to the front of her bed, kneeling in front of her trunk. She opened it and took out blue jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt that was baggy but still fitted her form. Grabbing her school robes, backpack, and shoes, Mariana quietly walked out of the room and towards the girl's bathroom.

She took a long, hot shower before changing into her Muggle clothing and using a quick, simple spell to dry her hair. She shoulders her backpack, and placed her robes over her left arm before walking out of the bathroom and into the common room. Mariana sat in front of the couch that faced the fireplace, which was still blazing, and took out anything that she had to finish.

But unknown to her, that day would probably change the way she lived from now on.

**A/N:Not much, just getting to know the characters and such. I hope it wasn't TOO Mary-sue. Review, and tell me what you all thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sun rose and everyone in the Gryffindor Tower began to rise for classes. Everyone that morning was a bit happier as it was Friday. Knowing full well that the common room will be filled quickly, Mariana gathered her things and stood up to go down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.

She was halfway towards the portrait when a voice called out her name; she was startled greatly and turned to see Lily walking down the stairs and jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey Mariana, going down for breakfast?" Lily asked, stopping in front of the shy girl.

"Yeah, I am." Mariana said almost in a whisper.

Lily smiled and hooked her arm with Mariana's. "Let's go together than?"

Mariana frowned in confusion. "Okay."

And the two walked out of the portrait. The two were quiet, Lily not knowing how to start a conversation, and Mariana utterly confuse as to why Lily wanted to hang out all of a sudden. About halfway down one of the stairs that the Grand Staircase held, Lily finally decided to make conversation.

"So, Mariana, do you want to come with me and some other friends to the first Quidditch game? It's Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff."

"I can't, I have too much homework and I doubt I'll get done before the game starts." Mariana smiled apologetic.

Lily sighed, knowing that _that_ was a lie for Mariana always does her homework, but let it be for now.

"Too bad, I could tell that you really need a break from all this studying."

"I know, I can sure use it but I can't fall behind. I mean, why would the teachers give us so much homework within the first couple of weeks since school started?" Mariana asked, a bit encouraged of conversing with Lily.

"I have no idea. I think they planned this before the school year starts." Lily answered, happy that Mariana was talking.

Both girls entered the Great Hall and walked towards the middle of the Gryffindor table before sitting down. Food immediately appeared as Mariana put her books next to her plate.

"Where are you from really, Mariana? Because not many people know where you're from, and rumor has it that you're from the States?" Lily asked, trying to find out more of the shy girl.

"I don't want to say." Mariana says quietly, shoving some eggs into her mouth.

"Why? You running from someone? Or the authorities?" Lily joked.

But she did not see the seriousness or the hesitation in Mariana's eyes.

"Whose running from the authorities?" a voice said from behind them.

Mariana tensed up greatly that even Lily felt it and looked at the poor girl from the corner of her eye. James sat on Lily's left, kissing her.

"Yeah, I thought that was supposed to be our job?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"How come you didn't wait for us, Lil?" Remus asked, as he, Peter, and Sirius sat across from them.

Sirius smirked. "Yeah, James was ready to start crying."

James glared at Sirius, throwing a piece of beacon at him, which Sirius caught and put in his mouth, making the boys and Lily laughs. Mariana grabbed her goblet and started to gulp down her pumpkin juice, nonstop. They boys and Lily stared at her in surprise and amazement.

"You might want to come up for some air right about now." Sirius said laughingly.

Mariana drained her pumpkin juice and put her goblet down, wiping her mouth with her palm.

"Sorry Lily, but I have to go. I forgot I have to meet a professor about something." Mariana stood up, gathering her books. "Bye." And she quickly walked off.

"What's up with her?" James asked, as they all looked after the girl.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Lily said, stabbing at her eggs.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mariana slowly, and taking the long way, made her way towards Charms. She sighed, scolding herself at her stupidity.

'_Lily only tried to be your friend! What's wrong with that?'_

'_**Yes, but there IS something wrong with that. Why do you want to be friends with her? Or anybody?'**_

'_So I won't be alone anymore. I actually **do** want someone to tell my deepest secrets too, and to go to someone when I am in trouble! Or in need of a shoulder to cry on.'_

'_**But being alone will protect them, remember? You MUST protect them, that's why you haven't gotten close to anybody!'**_

'_Yes. Protect them from her.'_

Mariana was brought out of her thoughts as someone was pushed roughly against her, both students falling to the floor. The kids around laughed as Mariana looked up to stare into two cold black eyes that seemed to soften a bit. Their greasy black hair fell just to the tip of Mariana's face, tickling her.

"Ahh, Snivellus found himself a loser girlfriend." A girl's voice, whom Mariana recognize as June's, said.

This made the students roar with laughter even harder. Severus quickly got off Mariana and began to pick up his things. Mariana sat up, than kneeled, picking up her own books. She was happy that her hair covered her face as she could feel her cheeks burning a deep red from embarrassment.

After both teens gathered their things, they each went their separate ways, more embarrassing comments continuing from June and several others. Mariana walked as quickly, almost jogging, out of sight. She turned the corner and walked into a deserted girl's bathroom. She entered one of the stalls, placed her books on top of the toilet and sat down on the seat.

She hated being the loner but she couldn't help being one. The door to the girl's bathroom opened, Mariana stayed as quiet as she can and brought up her feet so it was out of view at the bottom.

"Did you see the look on that loser's face?" June's voice echoed with dripping laughter.

Several of the girls she hanged out with laughed, one of them speaking up.

"I don't even know why Dumbledore even let that loner girl in to this school!"

"Or into the Gryffindor House! She's too dark and mysterious to be in our House." Another said.

"Not to mention that she's fat." Another one said.

"She should be in Slytherin, with her loser boyfriend, _Snivellus_." June sneered out the name in disgust. "Let's go and look for Sirius. He's sure to be at the Great Hall eating breakfast."

The girls started to talk of different topics, the door slamming shut behind them. Mariana slowly stood up and gathered her books. She walked out of the stall and over to the sinks. She placed her books on the edge of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Mariana stood up straight and turned to the side, pushing back her robes to show her abdominal. Blinking back the tears, Mariana breathed in a shuddering breath, looking away from her reflection, letting go of her robes.

The doors suddenly opened, Mariana turned to see one of her roommates, April Smith walking in. She was a short girl, about 5'1", with jaw length, blonde hair, skinny, and heavy on the chest. Her eyes are hazel, and she was pale, not so much so that it seemed she did not go outside much. April was popular with the guys and was one of Lily's best friends.

The two girls stood still, April curious at the tears Mariana was holding back, and Mariana startled to see her outside the Tower. Coming back to reality, April shook her head and walked forward, frowning in concern.

"Are you all right?"

Mariana, knowing full well she meant about the tears, nodded and gathered her books.

"I'm fine." Her voice broke but Mariana quickly walked past April and out of the bathroom.

April, forgetting why she was in the girls bathroom, looked after the girl, wondering what happened.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

During her classes, Mariana hardly paid attention to the lectures or the work during the classes. The words of June and her friends affecting her still and to the point where Lily and the professor have noticed in Mariana's lack in performance. The professors and Lily have asked numerous of times what was wrong, but Mariana simply told them she was fine and only tired.

By lunch, rumors of what happened with Severus and Mariana earlier that morning spread throughout the whole school. Lily knew for a fact that Mariana does _not_ like Severus, or so she hoped. But Lily could not get the truth from Mariana as she always escaped from her or was never around.

For her second free period that day, Mariana was outside by the lake, her back against a tree. Instead of doing her work though, the sixteen year old was staring teary-eyed out to the lake, her legs close to her chest. A sob escaped her, Mariana pressing a hand to her mouth, the tears finally falling.

'_Why do people have to judge me when they don't even know me?'_

'**_Because you keep to yourself. Never let anyone in.'_**

'_But that's a good thing! I **have** to keep to myself!'_

'_**Yes, but this is also the reason why people don't know you well and judge you from how you look and act around them.'**_

'_I wish this could be easier. That none of this ever happened!'_

Mariana cried, folding her arms on top of her knees and burying her face to keep the sobs from hearing or anyone seeing the tears.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Lily entered the common room, going straight to the Marauder's by the windows.

"She's not at the library. I don't know where else to go, I'm really worried about Mariana."

James hugged Lily close to him. "I'm sure she's okay. I mean, why would she care about these rumors anyways? Unless she does like _Snivellus_." James sneered the name.

"She doesn't like him, I know it!" Lily argued.

"I found her crying in the girl's second floor bathroom before classes started this morning." Everyone turned to see April walking towards them with a concern look. "And I doubt that it was about what happened with Snape and June because I was there when it happened."

Remus frowned. "What happened exactly?"

April sighed. "June bumped into Snape and she started insulting him and such. She saw Mariana coming down from the Great Hall deep in thought and told Snape to get out of her face. When he turned to leave for the Great Hall, June pushed Snape into Mariana and started saying how he found a 'loser' girlfriend." April shook her head, anger blazing in her hazel eyes. "The two went their separate ways. June and her friends went after Mariana, but I stood back talking with Jason. After talking with him for ten minutes or so, I decided to go put some lip gloss, so I went to the girl's bathroom, saw June and her friends walking out, laughing and talking about the stupid things Sirius has done." Sirius smirked but quickly hid it as everyone glared at him. "When I entered, I saw Mariana with tears in her eyes. So I'm pretty sure that June done something to her."

"She's by the lake." Peter squeaked out, pointing out the window.

Everyone ran over to the window and saw Mariana with her head in her arms against a tree. Lily turned and jogged out of there, the Marauder's going after her. April hung back, looking at the girl. Sighing, she turned and went back upstairs to get ready for her next class.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mariana continued to cry, remembering the words from her past and the words from the present.

"_You don't deserve to live!"_

"_Not to mention that she's fat!"_

"_You're an ugly bitch! And your mother was nothing but a whore!"_

"_I don't even know why Dumbledore even let that loner girl in to this school!"_

"_Your father and mother never loved you!"_

"_She's too dark and mysterious to be in our House."_

"_That's why they dumped you on me!"_

"_She should be in Slytherin, with her loser boyfriend, **Snivellus**!"_

"_I wish you were never been born!"_

"Mariana?"

Mariana gasped and jumped up startled, looking up as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She saw Lily kneeling next to her; the Marauder's standing around her. Mariana quickly wiped her tears away, standing.

"Did the bell ring already?"

Lily stood up also, her brows furrowed in concern. "No, not yet. We still have like fifteen minutes."

Mariana cleared her throat, blushing at the fact she was caught crying. She picked up her backpack and shouldered it.

"I have to go to the library, excuse me."

Mariana was about to go but both Remus and Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Nope, not this time." Sirius said, putting an arm around Mariana's shoulders.

"Want to tell us what June did to you?" James said softly.

"What do you mean?" Mariana asked confused.

"April told us what really happened." Remus said. "She was there and saw the whole thing."

Mariana looked to her left, past Remus, taking in shuddering breaths to keep her from crying. She didn't want them to know what happened. She would think that they would make fun of her and agree with June. But somewhere in the back of her mind, Mariana knew that they weren't really like that.

"Mariana?" Lily asked softly in concern.

"I have to go and gather some notes before potions. Excuse me."

Mariana shrugged off Remus' and Sirius' arms and quickly rushed towards the castle.

"What ever June did really effected her." James shook his head, the group walking towards the castle as will.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

During Potions, Mariana tried hard to concentrate on the Veritaserum potion as she has to be careful with _all_ of the ingredients. But unfortunately for her, June, her posies, and Severus were in the same class. Luckily for Marian though, Lily and the Marauder's sat between them. Mariana sat in the back of the class, while June, her posies, and Severus sat towards the front. But sadly for Mariana, it was not her luck today.

Professor Horace Slughorn walked past Severus, smiling down at his cauldron. "Very good, Severus. It would seem that you will finish first as usual."

Severus grinned coldly, Slughorn walking next to June and her friends, who were all having a difficult time with their own potions. He tsked at them and continued on their way. Slughorn smiled down at Lily's cauldron.

"Very nice, my dear. It seems that you are still a natural for potions as ever! You are almost done as will."

"Thank you Professor Slughorn." Lily smiled, before going back to her potion.

Slughorn walked past her and grimaced at the cauldrons of James and Sirius, who smiled nervously at him. Shaking his head, Slughorn smiled at Remus, walked right past Peter (who didn't even care), and next to Mariana.

"Miss Light, you seem to be slower than usual. Is there something that is bothering you?"

Mariana shook her head, looking down at her book.

"Maybe she's too busy thinking of her _boyfriend_, Severus!" June said, the class laughing.

Mariana and Severus turned red, but continued to add ingredients to their potion.

"Aww, is Severus and loner girl embarrass because I told everyone their secrets?" June said in a baby tone, making everyone laugh harder.

"You're just jealous that she's better at potions than you are!"

Everyone turned wide-eye to Peter who was the one to snap at her. Turning red, Peter still held up his head high.

"I am _not_ jealous of some loner loser!" June said angrily.

"Than I don't see why you have to make fun of _Mariana_ if you're not jealous of her!" Remus added, glaring at the blonde girl.

"Yeah, we know that she gets good grades in _all_ of classes. But that doesn't give you an excuse to say things about her!" James put in.

Everyone, including Mariana, stared in awe as the Marauder's were actually defending somebody that they hardly _knew_. Before any words could even be exchange, a Slytherin's cauldron exploded near the front. Slughorn made his way, trying to calm the panicking students around the exploded cauldron. The bell finally rang, Slughorn looking at his students.

"Everyone put your potions, may they be finish or not, into a vile and put them on my desk. No homework tonight."

Mariana corked her vile before cleaning up her station. Hesitating slightly, she looked up to the two boys in front of her who were trying to hurry up and clean their own stations.

"Thank you." The boys and Lily turned to the shy girl who was blushing deeply. "You too, James, thank you."

Gathering her books and the vile, Mariana walked to the front, putting down the vile on Slughorn's desk and hurriedly walked out of the classroom.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**CrazyPirateGirl: **Will, I really don't know what you mean by describing other people in different ways. I never knew you could do that? But I also had described the boys and Lily the way I did was from Mariana's point of view of what she have seen, heard, and witnessed. Thank you for the review though, and I am glad that you liked the first chapter. I hope you'll like this one as will.

**A/N: Not really much but lots of drama. I hope you all liked this chapter and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Weeks pass without much incidents from June and her posies. The only thing that has happened was the constant stares and whispers from the whole student body whenever Mariana walked down the halls. It has seemed as though the incident in Potions has gone around the school that day. And by the end of dinner, everyone was talking about it nonstop.

Lily also continued to persist Mariana into hanging out with her and her friends, and even the Marauder's. But the shy girl politely declined and made up many excuses as she can every time.

Than as the first Hogsmeade visit was coming rapidly, the whole student body has forgotten the Potions incident and now talk nonstop of who was going with who to Hogsmeade, and after the visit who would be a couple from then on.

On Tuesday that afternoon, Mariana sat in the back corner of the library where no one really hanged around. She was reading a book for History of Magic for an essay she had to finish by the beginning of the class which was in two hours. The only reason she didn't finish it the day before was because both Lily and James took her books and parchments as soon as Mariana sat down in the Common Room.

She had to chase them around until Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined in. Than Remus begun to tickle her as Sirius went to hide her things. It wasn't until almost midnight did she realize that she could use her wand on them. Mariana knew that they were only playing around and wanted her to relax for once, so Mariana didn't take any offense on it.

Someone dropping their things brought Mariana out of her thoughts. She saw a few boys in Slytherin walking away, laughing. Mariana stood and kneeled next to Severus, helping him pick up his books and parchments. Both teens stood, Mariana handing Severus the rest of his things. Severus gave her a quick nod and left.

"Your welcome." Mariana whispered, walking back to her seat.

She continued to work on her essay, but found that she couldn't concentrate much on it. Sighing, Mariana groaned and put her forehead on top of her opened book, closing her eyes.

"If Madam Pince saw you like this, she would have a fit!" A voice said, slamming down their books upon the desk.

Mariana jerked up startled to see a smiling Remus. Mariana blushed, moving some of her books and parchments to give him some room on the table.

"What brings you to this part of the library?" Mariana asked, going back into working on her essay.

Remus opens several books and takes out a parchment, ink bottle, and quill. "I have to finish the History of Magic to finish."

Mariana smiled shyly up at him. "You too?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. Sirius and James though it fun that they should hide my things as will after you threatened them."

"I thought you would have finished it by now." Mariana told him truthfully, tilting her head to the side.

It was odd that she could talk to someone she just met like old friends. But maybe all that persisting Lily was doing was finally taking it's toll on the poor shy girl. Remus also saw this bit of change but took it one at a time so as to not press his luck.

"Yeah, but James and Sirius like to slack off and take me along with them. Besides, they're always getting into trouble,"

"So you have to go and bail them out." Mariana finished, shaking her head.

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's why Dumbledore made me Prefect because I'm probably the only one to get those two out of trouble."

"But somehow the Marauder's always get together and get in much worse trouble." Lily said from behind Remus.

She smiled and sat across from Mariana, opening her own books.

"Not _all_ the time." Remus replied, smiling.

Mariana could only shake her head, wondering what would happen if she were to become friends with them.

"Besides, James doesn't get into much trouble since you two have been going out." Remus added after a while of silence.

"True. I guess that's a good thing that some of my manners and knowledge is rubbing on to him."

"So, now all Sirius, Peter, and you, Remus, need is a girlfriend, and maybe there won't be so much chaos in this school." Mariana said, looking up at the boy next to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Naw, I don't think I want a girlfriend right now."

"And I doubt anyone would be able to tame infamous Sirius Black." Lily added, pointing at Mariana. "And for Peter, will…" Lily trailed off, not knowing what to really think.

"Will you three keep it down!" Madam Pince hissed, her head poking out from around a book shelf. "Or I would be force to kick you out!" And she was gone.

So the rest of their lunch hour was spent in utter silence, besides the once in a while of a page turning and the tip of quills upon the parchment surface. And right when the bell rang for their next class, all three of them finished their homework. On their way towards Herbology, Mariana walked slightly behind Remus and Lily, who talked about the quiz in their coming up class.

"Lily! Remus! Where have you two been?" a voice yelled from behind the three.

As Remus and Lily looked back, Mariana continued on her way, not wanting to interrupted them.

"I'll see you guys in class." She told them, smiling politely.

"Hey Mariana, where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked, running behind the girl and putting an arm around her shoulders, waiting for the others to catch up.

"Uh, class." Mariana said, a bit uncomfortable.

The rest of the group finally walked up to the duo, all of the walking together.

"Yeah, but we have the same class, so why go off by yourself?" James asked, also putting an arm around Lily.

"I didn't want to be in the way." Mariana shrugged off Sirius arm, moving slightly away from him.

"You're never in the way." Sirius said, replacing his arm around her shoulders again, keeping a firm grip on her.

Mariana began to squirm from the glares she was getting from all the girls in the hallways. "Um… could you _please_ let me go?" Mariana pleaded, looking down at her feet.

"I could, but I don't want to." Sirius replied, smiling down at the girl. "You know, if you continued to look down you'll run into something."

Rolling her eyes, Mariana looked up at the boy, his face a bit too close to her own.

"I would if I weren't being _held_ against my own _will_!" Mariana said, inching back to give their faces some room.

"You're not being held against your will!" Sirius replied but still not letting the poor girl go.

"Hi Sirius."

The group stopped and looked up to see June and her poises, all of them glaring at Mariana. The shy girl begin to shrink back from their stares and moved further into Sirius' arm without really noticing. The only thing that occupied her mind was that she wanted to disappeared or die right on the spot.

"Hey June, what's up?" Sirius asked, smiling his charming smile.

The girls behind June all sighed at the sight, while June smiled back, a hand on her left hip.

"I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" She asked sweetly, her eyes twinkling.

"I would love too," Sirius said, June smiling in triumphant and her friends all gasp and chatter amongst themselves. "But I'm going with Mariana."

June's face fell, along with her friends. "What?" She asked, not knowing if she heard right.

Mariana looked up at Sirius if he had just grown a head. "What?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

Sirius smiled down at the shy girl in his arms before looking back up at June. "You heard right. I'm going with Mariana, sorry." The ten minute bell rang, Sirius smiling apologetic. "Sorry, but I gotta get to class. Bye."

And they walk past the stun group of girls, Sirius moving a stun Mariana along. The group just made it into the greenhouse just as the second bell rang for classes to start. Mariana roughly shrugged off Sirius' arm, making her way towards the back with the Marauder's and Lily right behind her. As Professor Sprout was telling the class about the quiz they were to take in five minutes, Mariana took this time to round up on Sirius.

"What the hell were you thinking telling June you were coming with me to Hogsmead?" Mariana almost yelled.

The group blinked in surprise at the girl that seemed to be no longer shy, but a _very_ pissed off girl.

"Um… I was just thinking that it would be great to get to you know you better?" Sirius questioned, not really wanting to say that Lily was persisting in being friends with her.

Mariana sighed, shaking her head. "I can't go to Hogsmead anyways." She said quietly.

"How come?" Peter squeaked, the group confused.

"Because… no one can signthe permission slip for me."

The group frown, Remus curious about her family. "What do you mean no one can sign it? What about your parents? Or guardians?"

But Mariana couldn't (and wouldn't) answer as Professor Sprout walked towards them.

"I'll start from the back and make my way towards the front. Lily, I'll start with you."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

For the rest of the day, Mariana deliberately hid from Lily and the Marauder's, not wanting to talk about her past life. After dinner, Sirius and Remus made their way towards the headmaster's office, wanting to know why Mariana couldn't go to Hogsmead.

Giving the password to the gargoyle, the two best friends made their way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's muffled calmed voice said through the thick door.

Sirius went in first, Remus closing it behind him. Dumbledore smiled at the two boys, pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Please sit." As the two boys sat, Dumbledore clasped his fingers together on top of his desk, smiling at the two. "So, what can I do for you two gentlemen?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other with hesitation before Sirius spoke up.

"We were wondering why Mariana Light can't go to Hogsmead this Saturday."

Dumbledore nodded, sitting back in his chair. "That is something that I cannot discuss without Miss Light's permission." Dumbledore said, looking at the two over his spectacles.

"Could you at least tell us why her parents or guardians won't sign the permission for her?" Sirius asked, almost jumping up and down on his chair.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "if you boys would really like to know, you must talk with Miss Light. If she wishes not to tell you, than let her be. There are some things that other students shouldn't know about one of their own." Sirius and Remus frowned, puzzling over Dumbledore's words. "Now, I believe it is almost your curfew time. Remus, check the halls before going to bed. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight headmaster." They spoke in unison, standing up and walking out of the office.

Dumbledore sighed, looking to a moving portrait of a woman on his right. "I believe that danger is coming, and all too soon."

The woman gulped down, fear evident in her eyes. "Do you think my great granddaughter will live through this ill time?"

"I do hope so, Bianca. I do hope so."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**CrazyPirateGirl: **Will, the first version of the second chapter had a bit of a rush of Mariana trusting Lily and the Marauder's. And I didn't think it was _time_ for them to be _good_ friends just yet, so I changed it. But I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I hoped you liked this one as will!

**crazycatluver: **Thank you. Like I wrote to CrazyPirateGirl, I felt the other version of the second chapter was a bit rush of the trusting and friendship and it just didn't seem the right time for them to be good friends just yet. And maybe there is more to Mariana, maybe not. Evil glint in the eyes You just have to wait and continue to read and review if you want to see more!

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and review people! Maybe I'll get inspired!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

On the morning of the visit to Hogsmeade, Mariana slept in late, the past week finally catching up to her. The young witch was deep asleep but tossing and turning as her dream turned into a nightmare she wishes never to relive again. The sixth year girl's dormitory was empty and quiet, besides Mariana's crying. The door is slowly pushed open, a black bear-like dog's head poking around the door to look inside.

It's eyes fell upon the thrashing Mariana, which the dog could see through the small opening in the curtains, the girl crying out. The dog quickly ran over to the bed and jumped through the opening, careful not to get hit by Marian's legs or arms. The dog barked a couple of times before nudging it's nose against the girl's face. Mariana started to cry, calming down a bit.

"Please, don't do this. Not again." Mariana cried, tears running down from her closed eyes, mixing with her sweat.

The dog whined as it lay down beside the crying girl, licking her cheek.

"Please." Mariana pleaded before she was completely calm and sleeping normally once more.

The bear-like dog laid it's head across Mariana's chest, closing it's dark eyes.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Half an hour before noon, Mariana blinked opened her eyes, feeling herself lying on her right side, her left arm over something soft and fury. As her vision cleared, she saw black fur. Wondering what it was, Mariana sat up and as soon as her eyes fell upon what that black fur was she opened her mouth to scream but instead stumbled back to the floor as she was trying to stand up at the same time but the sheets were wrapped around her legs.

Sitting on the side of her knees, the witch looked up to see the bear-like dog standing on her bed, it's head tilt to the side. Mariana's breath came in gasps as she tried to stand but continued to fall back down as she tried to rid her legs of the sheets. The dog than jumped to the floor, Mariana going completely still as she waited for it to attack her. The dog, though, grabbed the sheets and pulled down, releasing Mariana from the trap she set up herself without knowing it.

Mariana started to breath normally again, crawling backwards until she hit the cool stone of the wall. The dog let the sheet go and walked forward, it's tail swishing back and forth. It stopped just in front of the scared girl, keeping the eye contact at all times. After several minutes of just staring down the other, the dog finally barked startling Mariana, and begun licking the girl all over her face.

Mariana gasped in surprise, moving her head around so the dog won't lick her mouth or nose. The dog stopped and sat down, it's huge tail swishing side to side happily, it's tongue out of it's mouth. Mariana laughed, wiping her face with her bare arms as she eyed the dog.

"Who are you, huh? How'd you get in here?" Mariana asked, scratching the dog behind the ears.

The dog lowered it's head, it's tail swishing faster. Mariana laughed once more before getting up.

"I best get dressed and get to lunch." Mariana mumbled, walking over to her trunk. "What should I wear today?" She whispered to herself, moving clothing around.

The dog moved next to Mariana and poked it's head inside the trunk. As Mariana moved aside a pair of sweats, the dog grabbed a black t-shirt with it's mouth and handed it to Mariana. The girl took the t-shirt, going back to look for a pair of pants. Once again, the dog grabbed a piece of clothing, handing it to Mariana.

Mariana laughed, taking the clothing. "I don't think so. There's no way I'm wearing a skirt!"

And she tossed the skirt back into the truck before grabbing a pair of blue jeans. Getting everything else she needed, Mariana stood up and walked towards the door, wondering what to do with the dog. She looked down when she felt the dog next to her, looking up at her as well.

"Will, I guess there's no harm in letting you out of the room. Maybe you can find your way back out and the way you came from." Mariana smiled and scratched the dog before leaving the room and making her way towards the bathroom.

The dog continued to follow her, it's tail swishing back and forth. Mariana was about to enter the bathroom when she noticed the dog. She raised an eyebrow at it, crossing her arms as best as she could. The dog whined, it's head down and made it's way back down the stairs. Chuckling, the young witch entered the bathroom for a short shower.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The bear-like dog made a dashing run towards the boy's dormitory and into the sixth year boy's room. Once the door closed behind him, the dog transformed into Sirius who stretched out his limbs. He held a smirk as he was close to entering the bathroom with Mariana. But the smirk quickly faded into concern as he remembered when he first entered the room. The Animagus remembered back to what he saw and heard, slowly walking out of the room.

'_I wonder what was troubling her so much?'_

Sirius walked over to a table by the corner near the windows, looking out into the somewhat crowded grounds. No one was really in the common room, which he was glad as he could think over the past Mariana Light has had. And Sirius intended in finding out soon.

Sirius was in deep thought and looking over at the girl's staircase, when Mariana walked down and towards the portrait hole. Quickly blinking back to reality, Sirius stood up and jogged over to Mariana who just walked out of the portrait hole. Sirius just put his arm around her shoulder, making the girl jump, as they descended down the stairs.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked, smirking down at her.

"I thought you were going to Hogsmead?" Mariana asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes, with _you_. But since you can't go, I decided to stay with you." Sirius shrugged. "Now, what do you want to do today?"

Mariana shrugged off Sirius' arm, stopping in the middle of the staircase that begun to move, she looked at him.

"What do you want, Sirius? I never interested you so much until that day when June and her friends pushed my books down in the Great Hall."

Sirius had a hurt look upon his face. "I just wanted to get to know you better. You're the only person whom I don't know in my _own_ house."

Mariana only raised an eyebrow, not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." Her voice was dripping with much sarcasm as she continued descending down the stairs, Sirius right behind her.

"I'm serious! I know everyone in the Gryffindor House but you." Sirius jogged a bit to walk next to the girl. He shrugged. "You just seemed so quiet and mysterious."

"And I like it that way."

Sirius looked over to Mariana. "Why?"

Mariana was quiet, going into deep thought of her past life. She answered softly, not knowing that she did so. "So no one can get hurt."

Sirius frowned at this and stopped, grabbing Mariana by the arm. He took her by the shoulders, staring right in her eyes. "Who's hurting you Mariana?"

Mariana pursed her lips. "No one, okay. Just leave me alone." Mariana shrugged away and continued walking towards the Great Hall for a quick lunch.

But Sirius wasn't about to give up. He could tell that Mariana was hiding something, but no one is close enough to her to find out exactly what it is. So walking next to the girl, the two made their way towards the middle of the Gryffindor table and sat down, food appearing before them.

The duo ate quietly, Sirius once in a while talking with other Gryffindor's and Mariana greeting to those who knew her. Once Sirius and Mariana finished their lunch, they walked out of the Great Hall, Mariana walking towards the entrance of the castle, Sirius following. Mariana looked around the courtyard to see that almost all of the students from Hogwarts were around standing or sitting, talking with their friends.

Mariana walked past the group and out into the grounds towards the lake. She knew that Sirius continued to follow her and it was irritating her. She than stopped and quickly turned around, taking Sirius by surprise.

"_Why_, pray tell, are you still _following_ me?"

Sirius only smirked. "I told you once already. You're the only person in Gryffindor I hardly know and I want to get to know you better."

Shaking her head, Mariana turned and walked by the edge of the lake, sitting down. Sirius followed suit and sat next to the shy girl. They sat like that in silence for a long time, Sirius twitching every once in a while as he hates the silence. Mariana held back her smile, knowing that Sirius desperately wanted to talk but didn't know how. Not many people knew how to talk with Mariana.

Sighing, and taking pity on the poor boy next to her, Mariana decided to start a _small_ conversation with Sirius.

But before Mariana could say something, a head poking from underneath the water made Mariana startled. She smiled as she saw that it was a merman with dark hair and eyes. He smiled to Mariana, holding out his arm, his fingers clasped closed around something. Sirius stared at the merman in surprise, never has he seen one before in his time at Hogwarts. As he saw that he held out his arm towards Mariana, Sirius looked over to the girl to see what she was going to do.

Mariana went on her knees and tilted her head at the merman. He smiled and opened his fingers. Sirius had to move to the side to look at what it was. Mariana looked down to see a beautiful seashell, the half empty side holding a black pearl and white pearl combination bracelet. Mariana carefully scoped up the seashell with both of her hands, smiling at the merman.

"Thank you."

The merman smiled before jumping back into the water and disappearing. Mariana sat back down on her butt, holding the seashell carefully in her hands. She felt a note attach in the bottom but decided to read it later. Sirius was speechless before looking at Mariana.

"That was bloody awesome! I never knew that merdpeople even _lived_ in the lake!" Sirius said with a laugh.

Mariana smiled and decided to go on with her previous plan. "So how'd you and your friends meet? And I mean James, Remus, and Peter."

Sirius was taken back by the question, but he quickly recovered and answered the girl.

"It was in our first year on the train. We somehow ended up in the same compartment, we started talking, one thing led to another and we became best friends. Will, Peter was more of follower, but he was still our friend."

Mariana nodded, watching as the giant squid that lived in the lake surface once in a while. Sirius tiled his head over to the girl, watching her carefully.

"So, where are you from?"

Mariana looked over to the boy next to her, frowning. "Why do you want to know?"

Sirius smiled. "One thing, your accent is different, and second, no one really knows where you're from."

Mariana looked back to the lake, white fluffy clouds passing over, some taking shapes. "I'm from the States."

"Really? That's cool. So why did you decided to come to Hogwarts?"

Mariana bit her lip, not knowing how she was going to answer him. She couldn't tell Sirius the truth that was for sure. But she didn't want to lie to him either. Will, she didn't want to lie to _anyone_ but she doesn't have a choice.

Sirius frowned as Mariana continued to stay quiet. "Mariana?"

Mariana snapped out of it and looked over at Sirius. "It's a long story." Mariana decided to say, looking back out to the lake.

"We have time." Sirius said, smirking.

He desperately wanted to know the girl's past. _'No one, not even in Slytherin, is this **mysterious**.'_ Sirius thought, waiting for an answer from Mariana.

"I came looking for my dad." Mariana blurted out.

She looked over to Sirius who was taken back by this. It wasn't an out right lie, but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. Sirius than frowned.

"What about your mom?"

Mariana shook her head, "died while giving birth to me."

'_**Why are you telling him all this?'**_

'_I don't know!'_

"So who have you been staying with all this time?" Sirius wanted to know, happy that they were getting somewhere.

This time Mariana hesitated to speak. She had said too much all ready and didn't want to say anything anymore. But she knew that Sirius wouldn't give up until Mariana told him everything. But lucky for her, Lily, James, Remus, and Peter all returned from Hogsmead.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" James asked as the friends all sat around.

"Oh my god, Mariana, that's so beautiful! Where did you get it?" Lily asked, looking at the two different combination pearl bracelet still in Mariana's hand.

Sirius eyes widen and told his friends before Mariana could even speak.

"It was bloody awesome! Too bad you guys didn't see it! A merman, an actual _merman_ surfaced from the water and just handed Mariana the bracelet!" Sirius cried, his eyes wide.

Everyone's eyes widen, looking over to the red face girl who nodded. Everyone looked back down in the seashell.

"I think I'll get back to-"

Before Mariana could even finish, Remus interrupted. "Nope, you're going to have to stay with us for the rest of the day."

Mariana smiled. "I just wanted to put this in my room so I won't have to keep on holding on to it."

Remus blushed in embarrassment. "Oh."

Everyone chuckled as Lily stood up.

"I'll come with you Mariana, that way Remus won't have to worry of you escaping us."

Mariana stood up, smiling. "Fine."

The two girls started to walk towards the castle, Lily looking back at them. "We'll be back. You guys stay put."

When the girls were halfway towards the castle, Mariana smiled to Lily.

"Thanks, I didn't want to read thenote in front of them."

Lily looked at Mariana with a frown. "What note?"

Mariana held the seashell with one hand and detached thenote from the bottom.

"Could you hold this?" Mariana asked, handing Lily the seashell.

Lily took the seashell and leaned close next to Mariana, who started to read the smallnote out loud to herself.

_Mariana,_

_I wish to give this to you because of your kindhearted towards me and everyone around you. I thought you might like this bracelet as an early birthday gift, which I know is coming up soon. I also wanted to let you know that I think you're the far prettiest girl I have seen in this school. I just wish I had the courage to tell you to you face. Maybe we can be friends?_

"It's not signed." Lily observed.

"Who would write this to me?" Mariana questioned confused.

Lily than smiled, looking at Mariana. "You have a secret admire!" She laughed at the wired look Mariana gave before looking back down at the note.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**crazycatluver: **Yes, I know, but I fixed it, don't worry! And I also liked the part with Sirius stating he was going with Mariana to Hogsmead. You can thank my brother for that part! He told my mom that he was going to the movies that Friday night, and because it was like ten at night, he told her that _I_ was going with him because my mom doesn'twamt my brother out late unless he's with me, so that's where I got the idea. Thanks for the review!

**midnight-fox-55: **I always had grammar mistakes, and I'm doing my best in the spelling mistakes as will, it's just sometimes I rush into updating my stories that I don't read it over. But I'm still glad that you loved it with all my mistakes in it! Thanks for the review!

**CrazyPirateGirl:** I'm glad you like this story; I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and review people! Maybe I'll get inspired!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mariana shook her head, thinking it was a prank but why would the pranksters give her a black and pearl bracelet?

Lily looked up from the note, tilting her head. "Your birthday's coming up? When?"

Mariana took the shell and pear bracelet back from Lily, the two of them walking once more.

"It's in November." Mariana replied, not really wanting to give the other girl the actual date.

"November what?" Lily pressed on.

Mariana could only smile, shaking her head. Lily started to bounce, taking hold of Mariana's arm.

"Oh, come on! Tell me."

"No because I've seen what you do to others on their birthdays." Mariana shook her head.

"But having a party with all of your friends on your birthday is fun!"

The two teens stopped in the middle of a stair case as it begun to move.

"First of all, I don't have friends, _yes_ I have people I talk to but they're not friends. And second, a birthday to me is really not a big deal. I never got a birthday in my life and I don't expect to get one now."

As the stair case stopped, the two girls continued on their way.

"You _never_ got a birthday? What of your parents? I thought you were Muggle-born?" Lily asked confused.

"I am but I'm the middle child of three. My parents hardly pay attention to me."

"_And not for the fact that my older sister gets all that she wants."_ Mariana thought, looking up at the Fat Lady.

"_Ruckus_." Lily said before Mariana could, the two entering the common room.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--Dinner—

Lily sat down in between James and Remus, Sirius and Peter sitting in across from them.

"So where's Mariana?" Remus asked Lily, putting some lamb chops in his mouth.

"Gryffindor Tower. She said she wasn't hungry." Lily put some mash potatoes in her mouth.

Sirius shook his head. "That's a lie."

Lily shook her head in protest. "No it's not. She's all worked up about the note she got with the black and white pearl bracelet."

"What note?" The Marauder's asked in unison.

Lily cringed. "I wasn't supposed to say anything about that." She mumbled quietly, looking down at her food.

"Lily, what note did Mariana get?" Remus asked, all boys looking at her.

"I didn't see a note." Sirius said, confused.

"That's because it was under the shell. Oh crap." Lily covered her mouth.

"So who was the bracelet from?" Peter wanted to know.

"It wasn't signed." Lily sighed, knowing she all ready said too much to stop.

"What was on the note?"

Lily looked up at James, than to the other three boys. "That the person liked Marian and the bracelet was an early birthday gift."

"When's her birthday?" Sirius asked.

Lily shrugged. "All I know is that her birthday is in November. Mariana wouldn't tell me anymore." Lily suddenly smirked, looking over to Sirius. "Maybe _you_ can get the date out of her?"

Sirius frowned. "Why me? Why couldn't it be Remus?"

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice, putting down his goblet. He looked up at Sirius and Lily.

"Why can't it be James for once?"

"One, I have a girlfriend, two, you two get along fairly well with Mariana."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sirius asked, holding up his right fist.

Remus sighed. "Rock, paper, scissors."

Remus held up his right fist and the two bobbed their fists up and down three times. On the third time, Sirius kept his fist as Remus stuck out his forefinger and middle finger. Sirius grinned.

"And paper beats scissors."

Remus rolled his eyes and finished the rest of his meal before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--Gryffindor Tower—

Mariana sat at the corner of the tower, looking down at the note on the table. Mariana tried many spells she can think of to reveal the person who sent it to her but it seemed as thought the person was good at spells and hiding himself. Feeling tired, Mariana rubbed her eyes before looking up to the empty common room. But it wasn't empty for long as the portrait opened. Mariana was surprised to see Remus walking towards her with a plate of food in his hand, and alone.

"Lily told us about the note by mistake." Remus explained as Mariana quickly tried to hide the note. "She was trying to defend you as to why you were in here rather down at the Great Hall."

Mariana smiled as Remus put the plate in front of her. "Thanks." Mariana whispered, putting the note on top of the table.

Remus smiled back, sitting across from the shy girl. "And not to mention that Lily _cannot_ lie if her life depended on it."

Mariana chuckled along with Remus. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I could never see Lily lying to somebody."

Mariana swirled her fork around the pasta Remus brought before eating it. Remus looked at the note, trying to read it. Mariana rolled her eyes and pushed the note towards Remus, who smiled sheepishly.

"Who could it be from?" Remus asked after a few moments of silence.

Mariana shrugged as she was chewing her food. After swallowing, the witch looked at the note still in Remus hands.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it's not from somebody who's playing a trick because I did a lot of anti-jinxes and hexes," Mariana shook her head. "The bracelet's jinx and hex free."

Remus smirked. "So it's true what Lily said." Remus looked up to a confused girl. "You _do_ have a secret admire."

Mariana started to laugh. "Yeah, right. Who would ever look at me twice?"

"I would."

Mariana immediately stopped laughing and looked at Remus surprised and blinking eyes. Remus blushed a deep red, clearing his throat nervously as he started look everywhere but Mariana.

"Why?" Mariana asked in the softest whisper.

"Because you're beautiful. I mean, if you put your hair back or up once in a while, you'll look even… lovelier." Remus looked down at the table, not really wanting to look at the shy girl across from him who was as red as he was now.

"You're not bad looking either." Mariana whispered, looking down.

Remus looked up at Mariana surprised, never really thinking anyone would have noticed with him with James and Sirius as best friends.

"You're just… quiet." Mariana explained, making little designs on the table with her eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence, neither teen not knowing what to say. Remembering why Remus came to see Mariana in the first place, he cleared his throat and looked up at the girl.

"So, when is you're birthday if the bracelet was an early gift."

"November fifth." Mariana said, grateful that he broke the uncomfortable silence.

But neither was still comfortable with each other after what they have said just a few seconds ago. The uncomfortable silence returned, this time it stayed like that for half an hour when the rest of the Marauder boys and Lily walked into the common room. Both Mariana and Remus were both relief to see them. The group stared at the duo with suspicion as they were still red.

"What happened?" Peter squeaked.

"Nothing." The duo said in unison.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows in confusion at the two sitting down. Remus suddenly stood up, picking up the half full plate.

"I'll take that to the kitchens since you're done."

"Thanks." Mariana took the note and smiled at the group. "Goodnight." And she walked up the stairs to the girl's sixth year dorm.

As soon as they heard the portrait hole and the door upstairs shut close, the group of boys and Lily looked at each other.

"Something's going on." Sirius stated the obvious.

James nodded. "Something happened while they were alone. They seemed…"

"Uncomfortable with each other." Lily finished, looking at James. "You don't think that they…"

"Like each other?" James asked.

"No way!" Peter squeaked.

"Wormtail's right, Moony would have told us." Sirius looked at James. "At least something if he liked Mariana."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was past midnight and Sirius was the only one up and in the common room. Earlier that night, James, Sirius, and Peter all bombed Remus as soon as he entered the dorm with questions of him liking Mariana. Remus just shook his head and said no, not really knowing his own feelings towards the shy girl. Sirius noticed how Remus blushed at being questioned of liking Mariana, and knew his best friend _liked_ Mariana in some way.

Deciding that he should go and sleep, Sirius stood up and stretched. He started walking towards the boy's staircase when a faint cry caught his ears. He knew that Mariana gets nightmares of her past, and that he _was_ intending in finding out who has been hurting her. So turning into the bear-like dog, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to get up the girl's staircase as himself, Sirius ran across the room and up the stairs.

As he grew closer to the girl's sixth year's room, he heard a soft sob muffled by the doors and curtains. Sirius quickly got on his hind legs and tried to hurriedly, and quietly, open the door. Once he did, Sirius made his way around the door and over towards Mariana's bed. He pushed the curtain aside with his nose and jumped on to the girl's bed, nudging her side to wake up.

Mariana bolted up right, gasping for air. She put a hand to her chest, trying to calm down her racing heart. The girl was covered in sweat, both her pajamas and hair sticking to her body. Sirius whined, sitting next to Mariana. She looked at him and just started to cry softly. Mariana put her arms around Sirius neck and buried her face in his fur, hoping that would help her.

'_I really need to find out what has happened in her past.'_ Sirius thought, nudging his nose into the girl's hair.

"Why won't she leave me alone?" Mariana asked in a whisper so as to not wake the other girls.

Sirius pulled away from the crying girl and tilted his head, wondering who she meant. Mariana wiped her combined tears and sweat from her face. She laid down on her side, curling up into a small ball.

"Why won't she leave me alone? I have done nothing to her!"

Sirius laid next to the girl, who hugged him close to her hoping that would keep her safe at least for the rest of the night. Once Sirius knew that Mariana was asleep again, he transformed once more and just hugged Mariana close to him, kissing her hair.

"I promise to keep you safe." Sirius whispered, pushing back some of her hair from her face. "The Marauder's and Lily will keep you safe from whoever's hurting you."

He closed his eyes, getting little sleep he was about to get.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Kara Adar:** If you want to know, you're just going have to continue to read and review!

**Phenoix: **It could be Severus. It could be Peter. It could be some guy from Hufflepuff. It could even be June playing a trick and the bracelet could have some kind of hex on it. If you want to know who it is, continue reading and review!

**CrazyPirateGirl:** Why does everyone hate the silence? I don't know, I think it's peaceful. But I guess it could be awkward to those who've just met or has to keep on talking about something. And Mariana is mysterious, maybe the truth about her might not be what everyone is expecting? If you want to know, you'll have to continue to read this story and review!

**starlover88: **I'm glad you like my story and everyone wants to know Mariana's past but you'll just have to wait until the time comes. Thanks for the review!

**Mrs. Green: **I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review!

**crazycatluver: **My brother said your welcome, than punched me because he doesn't like to be in my stories. (whispers even though he is in _some_ of them) Yes Mariana came looking for her dad… Or did she? And do you really think you know who gave her that bracelet? It might not even be the ones closes or those she have encountered with? I always wanted a mysterious character and I thought this story would be perfect for it, hence the title… kinda. And I'm glad you liked it when Sirius tried to go into the bathroom as a dog. I got that idea during my senior year at high school, and my friend tried to get into the girl's bathroom for some odd reason. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and review people! Maybe I'll get inspired!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mariana sighed deeply, having had a peaceful sleep. She didn't want to get up but a certain Prefect wouldn't let her. Lily woke up that early morning, wanting to spend the whole day with Mariana, wanting to find out more about her.

"Mariana, get up!" Lily sang, looking over to the closed curtains in front of her bed.

Lily got out and begun to gather some clothes. She looked over her shoulder to see the curtains still drawn.

"Mariana Light, get you lazy butt up now!" Lily nearly shouted.

Mariana buried her head into the side of Sirius' neck, mumbling against his skin.

"Go away Lily." She said loud enough for the other girl to hear.

Feeling something warm and tickling him, Sirius breathed in deeply, slowly waking up.

"Oh, come on Marian! Get up!" Lily's voice drifted into Sirius' ear.

He snapped his eyes open, panicking. _'Shit!'_

Sirius quickly turned into a dog just as Lily pulled back the curtains. Lily screamed as Sirius jumped to all four legs and jumped behind Mariana, who quickly sat up. April and Caroline were startled awake and looked over to the screaming Lily. They, too, started to scream when they saw the dog.

"_Accio_ wand!" Lily yelled, holding out her hand.

As soon as Lily turned, ready to throw a spell at Sirius, Mariana cried out, hiding Sirius behind her.

"No! Don't do anything Lily!"

"But-" Lily couldn't find the words.

The other two girls quieted down, wondering what was going on and who let the dog into the room.

"He's a good dog. I just… don't know _who_ he belongs to or _how_ he got in here. But all I do know is that he would _never_ attack any of us."

Sirius whimpered, poking his head from under Mariana's arm. When he looked at Lily's wand, he buried his face just below Marian's chest. (_'Hehe.'_ Sirius smirked inside.)

"But he was ready to runaway!" Lily protested.

"Because you scared him!" Mariana begun to scratch Sirius' head. "How would you like it if someone began to scream bloody murder?"

Lily nodded, lowering her wand. The other two girls got out of their beds and walked over to Mariana's.

"Aww, he's _so_ cute!" The said in unison.

Sirius looked over to them and cautiously walked closer to them, eyeing Lily, who smiled.

"Aww, he is cute!" Lily said, breaking down.

Sirius waged his tail fiercely, getting as close to the other girls as he can. Mariana smiled, though she could feel this small pang of jealously inside her. The dog was supposed to be _her_ secret but now the other sixth year girls knew about him too. Getting out of bed, Mariana gathered some clothes and walked out of the room to go and take a shower. She was sticky and smelled like sweat from the dream yesterday.

The shy girl has just closed the stall of her shower head when Lily, April, and Caroline walked in with Sirius behind him. Sirius barked happily, looking from April and Caroline, knowing if he took a peek at Lily, James will kill him. This time, Mariana took her time in showering, feeling tired and emotionally drained.

At some point, Mariana laughed when Sirius walked under the stall of Caroline's, who begun to wash him with her scented shampoo. Sirius didn't like the smell (at least not on him), but he never complained once.

Finally, Mariana decided to get out and shut off the water. She grabbed the towel that was thrown over the stall and wrapped it around her body. Mariana got out and walked over to the long bench set in the middle of the bathroom. She walks over the bench set in the middle of the bathroom. She walked over the bench so that her back was facing the entrance and dried her hair with a simple spell.

Sirius was finally able to escape from the clutches of Caroline. Lily laughed at the sight of his dripping black hair, and quickly dried him before he could shake his body and wet everything in the bathroom. Sirius crawled under the bench and sat down next to Mariana, who simply smiled down at him.

"Who do you think that dog belongs to?" April asked, looking over to Mariana.

Mariana shrugs, clasping the hooks on her bra over the towel. "Beats me. All I care about is how the hell he got pass through the door to Gryffindor common room!"

Mariana takes out the towel from underneath her bra and tied it around her waist. Sirius frowned at the many thin and thick white lines that were scars on Mariana's whole back.

'_Who the hell would do this to a sweet girl?'_ Sirius thought as Mariana put a muscle shirt on.

Mariana made a grab for her pants when Sirius saw the scares on her right wrist. Sirius shook himself out of his shock and surprise and walked under Mariana's left arm and turned his head to lick her left wrist, which was also scared. Sirius whined, feeling sympathy toward the shy girl.

Mariana laughed, scratching Sirius' head. "What's wrong with you boy?"

Mariana smiled, shaking her head. She picked up her pants once again and put them on with the towel on still. Once she had them buttoned and zipper up, Mariana took off the towel. Mariana than grabbed a white sleeved shirt and put it on.

"I'll see you guys later." Mariana said quietly, walking over to the entrance.

She threw the towel into a basket and walked out, Sirius walking after her, hoping no one was in the common room so he can get across to talk with James and Remus of what he saw.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--6th years Boys dorm—

"What?" Remus, James, and Peter all shouted, wide-eyed.

Sirius told them where he was all night and what he saw that morning.

"You really think someone has tried to torture Mariana?" James asked in disbelief.

"The sweetest girl I've ever met?" Peter asked with a stutter.

This questioned earned him a few strange and surprise looks from his friends.

"And you think she tried to kill herself?" Remus asked with a shake of his head.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I _know_ someone's hurting Mariana." Sirius sighed, trying to calm his anger. "Mariana has nightmares about what, I don't know. But I do know it has to do with who's hurting her."

"Well, we can't act different around her." Remus said after a while of silence. "Or she'll only suspect something and drift further away from us." Everyone nodded, sympathy going towards the girl.

The Marauder's stayed with Mariana throughout the whole day (so much for not acting different around her), trying to make her open up a bit of who she was. Lily wandered about the boy's behavior but didn't question them as they tried to be friends with Mariana. When the two were able to be alone, Remus told Lily the date to Mariana's birthday, and Lily immediately began to plan a small surprise party for the girl, with the help of the Marauder's as will.

The weekend passed quickly and classes have started once more. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Lincs brought in a boggart, as they have been teaching the mysterious creature for some time now.

"Now, I would like everyone to form a line."

All of the students ran to make a line, Lily grabbing Mariana so she wouldn't go to the back, but to the front with her.

"Today you all will be learning how to repel from a boggart." Professor Lincs looked around the students. "Does anyone remember what a boggart is?"

Lily and Severus raised their hands, both waiting patiently. Professor Lincs smiled at the two but averted her eyes behind Lily.

"Miss Light?"

Mariana looked over to the woman a bit surprise, both Lily and Severus lowering their arms.

"Do you know what a boggart is?"

Mariana nodded. "It's a creature that can transform into your greatest fear. Not many have seen what a boggart really looks like because it's always constantly changing into someone's fear." Mariana begin to lower her voice towards the end of her explanation.

Professor Lincs smiled softly. "Correct. Does anyone know what the best defense charm to repel a boggart is?" Once again, both Lily and Severus' hands went up. "Mr. Snape?"

Lily grumbled, lowering her arm back to her side, James patting her shoulders with an amused smile.

"You have to think about something ridiculous and say _Riddikulus_. A boggart's greatest weakness is laughter."

"Correct. Now, Miss Smith, you first."

Ashley walked forward, eyeing the trunk.

"One,"

The locks al clicked to one side.

"Two,"

Two small bars slid away.

"Three!"

The lid was flung back, a giant spider crawling out of the trunk. Mariana jumped back, bumping into a built chest and two hands holding her upper arms in reassurance. She looked back to see Remus smiling softly. Mariana smiled and looked back at the spider, Remus rubbing her arms to calm her. Sirius, who was behind Remus, eyed the two, wondering what was going on between the two.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The spider was than wearing platform shoes and a flower crown on top of it's eyes. Everyone started to laugh, as Ashley smiled. Ashley walked to the back of the line, James going next. The boggart changed into a pale man with sleeked back black hair and lifeless gray eyes. He hissed, showing two sharp teeth in the front.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The vampire clothes turned into a pink dress, a hat on his head, and pink high heels. James smirked, moving towards the back. Lily was next and the boggart changed into Professor McGonagall, holding up a parchment with a big N.A, Not Acceptable with many answers crossed off on the bottom.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The paper burst into a million pieces, a startled McGonagall. Everyone laughed, not because of what happened, but because Lily _would_ be scared of failing a test. Mariana slowly walked forward, her heart racing. She knows what her greatest fear is but Mariana didn't know if she would be able to handle it. The boggart changed, and this time, everyone was left confusing over the image.

A young woman stood before them, smiling a bit _too_ sweetly. She had short brownish hair, a somewhat pale complexion, and honey colored eyes. She wore a red skirt with matching high heels, and a black shirt. Mariana's breath came in gasp, not able to look away from the eyes that haunt her every night.

Suddenly, hot pain shot through Mariana's back, making her gasp and fall on to her knees. Mariana's nails scrapped against the hard floor, as tears of pain blurred her vision. Yet the woman only stood where she was, the too sweet smile never leaving her face, or her eyes moving away from Mariana.

Remus ran over to Mariana as Sirius yelled _Riddikulus_. The boggart turned into a blown and flew around the room until it hit the bottom of the chest. Professor Lincs closed and locked the trunk before making her way over to the fallen girl. Everyone circled around Mariana, who was being held by Remus. Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily kneeled next to them.

"My back burns so much." Mariana whispered in pain.

"Okay, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey."

Remus stood, with Mariana in his arms. The students all parted for Remus, Severus looking worriedly at the girl. Sirius looked worriedly at James, now knowing who has been hurting her. Now all they need to do is find out who the girl's name and who she really is.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**crazycatluver**: Yes, Sirius is still in Mariana's room, and who's not leaving her alone, will, you'll just have to continue to read and review if you want to find out. And do you really know who sent her that bracelet? eyes you cautiously LOL, thanks for the review, I hoped you liked this chapter as will.

**Kara Adar:** LOL, you have no idea! But it's my first time, really, with all the suspense. And as for how the mysterious person knows her birthday… they just know and you'll have to continue to read and review if you want to find out who it is and how they know!

**Star Princess:** Thank you for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter! I just love it when I teased Remus and Mariana on that last chapter. They do look cute together though, huh? You can thank my brother for that scene because when I went with him to the movies with his ex-girlfriend; they were all shy around each other! So that's where I got the idea. Again, thanks for the review!

**CrazyPirateGirl:** That's true. One of my friends _loves_ to talk and she always have a story to tell, so silence is _never_ peaceful when she's around. Now, if you want to know who is bothering Mariana in her nightmares, you'll have to review. And were you surprise in the beginning when Mariana woke up? Thanks for the review!

**A/N: Okay, I hope you all liked this chapter. I was planning on having Mariana wake up next to Sirius than having her make this whole scene. But what happens in the beginning made me think that it would be funnier (at least a bit), so I left it. Will, review people! Maybe I'll get inspired!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Remus paced back and forth in front of the Hospital Wing, wondering why Mariana didn't' want him to be in there with her. Well, actually he _did_ know why, but he had hoped that Mariana would have trusted him enough to tell him.

"Remus!"

Remus turned to see his friends running towards him.

"Why are you not inside with Mariana?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Because she didn't want me in there for some reason." Remus looked to James and Sirius, Lily frowning at the boy's behavior.

But before she could even say anything, Madam Pomfrey opened the door. She was taken back to see the other three but smiled softly.

"Well, it's good to know that Mariana has some good friends who care about her." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Mariana has gotten ill after I gave her a drink to stop the burning in her back. She is resting at the moment. I do not know when she will be able to leave the Hospital Wing."

"May we be able to see her?" Lily asked hopefully.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I am sorry but not today. Maybe tomorrow." The nurse smiled and walked back in the room, closing the door.

The group sighed and went to lunch, their minds too occupied about Mariana rather than their stomachs.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--Hospital Wing, night—

Mariana was tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep. A figure opened the door and closed it quietly. They walked over towards Mariana's bed, frowning at the shy girl who continued to toss in her sleep. The figure put a cool hand to her warm forehead. Mariana started to calm down, a small tear falling down her cheek. The figure cupped her right cheek, wiping the tear away with their thumb.

Mariana's fluttered her eyes to open to met two see two dark eyes staring back at her a bit surprise. Mariana smiled in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around the dark room than back to the person. "And so late? What if you got caught, Severus?"

Severus took his hand away from Mariana's cheek and shrugged. "I would just say I heard noise or something. I _am_ a prefect, you know."

Mariana smiled, shaking her head. She sat up, with the help of Severus, and leaned back on the pillow that was put against the bars.

"At least you can do is sit down." Mariana motioned to her bed.

She crossed her legs so she was sitting Indian style. Severus sat at the edge of her bed, looking out the window to the dark sky.

"So why are you here Severus?" Mariana smiled, tilting her head. "Because I see _no wound_ on you anywhere."

Severus smiled, blushing a bit. But it was too dark for Mariana to see.

"I came to see ho you were doing. I doubted that you _friends_ would have told me something."

Mariana arched an eyebrow. "And what _friends_ are you speaking about?"

"Black, Potter, Lupin, and Evans." Severus said their surnames with much distaste.

"Um, you forgot one." Severus looked up at the girl surprise that she wasn't mad. "Peter."

Severus frowned. "Oh yes, forgot about that one."

Mariana chuckled, shaking her head. Severus could only frown in confusion even further.

"You're not mad that I hate them?"

Mariana shook her head. "I've seen what James and Sirius have done to you. But what I don't understand is why you hate Peter and Remus so much?"

"Because they're friends with them, and that Mudblood as well."

Mariana cast her eyes down at her hands on her lap. "I'm a Muggle-born too, you know." She whispered.

Severus looked over to Mariana, regretting his words. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that so harshly."

Mariana shrugged. "It's in your way of thinking. That's what Slytherin teaches you, doesn't?" Mariana looked up to Severus.

"Yeah, they do teach us that."

"What you have against the Marauder's or Lily is your business but I don't want you to talk bad about them in front of me."

Severus nodded. "I promise."

The two teens smiled, Mariana sticking out her hand.

"Friends?"

Severus smiled and took her hand. "Friends."

"You best get back to your common room. I don't want you to get a detention or lose points." Mariana smiled teasingly. "Well, maybe the points I don't so much care."

Severus chuckled, getting up. "I'll try to come by tomorrow, Fairy."

"Fairy?" Mariana chuckled in confusion.

Severus smiled, walking backwards. "Yeah, because you're shy, friendly, and like to be small around everyone."

"Will, I'll see you tomorrow, Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes and turned around before he hit the door. Mariana shook her head and laid back down, stretching out her legs. Her head started to pound, as she felt warmer by the second. She did her best of hiding it from Severus, which seemed to work. Once again, the door was opened and Mariana looked up to see who it was. She smiled widely as she saw the dog's head poke around.

Sirius looked over towards Mariana's bed and sprinted to a run. He jumped up to the bed and began to lick her. Mariana chuckled, moving her head around.

"Okay Snuffles, settle down." Mariana said quietly.

Sirius sat down, tilting his head at the name. Mariana chuckled as she wiped her face with her arm.

"Well, what else am I suppose to call you, huh?" Mariana scratched his neck. "You like tosniff a lot." Mariana explained, laughing quietly.

Sirius' tail wagged side to side, not really caring for the name. Mariana scooted over weakly so Sirius could lie down, which he did. He than rolled over, exposing his stomach. Mariana couldn't help but laugh at Sirius as he had his tongue out, panting lightly, and his paws up in the air while wagging his tail all at the same time. Mariana complied to his favor and started to scratch his stomach.

Sirius left foot started to twitch as though he wanted to scratch it too. Mariana stopped, letting Sirius rolled back around. Mariana's forehead started to grow warmer, so she laid down, softly stroking Sirius head and neck. Sirius whined, not liking the glazed look on Mariana's eyes.

"It's okay, Snuffles. Just as long as you're here with me, I'll be fine." Mariana whispered until falling asleep, but her stroking hasn't stopped.

And soon Sirius too fell asleep but had an uneasy sleep, too worried for the girl next to him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A woman screaming made Sirius jerk awake. He saw Madam Pomfrey coming at him with her wand. He quickly got on all fours, ready to start running. But both he and Madam Pomfrey looked over to Mariana, who was calling out to her, her voice raspy and her voice coming out in gasps.

"Madam Pomfrey, I don't feel so good." Mariana's voice was barely above the whisper.

"Oh my dear." Madam Pomfrey said worriedly.

Sirius nudged Mariana's side, Mariana too weak to even left her arm to scratch his head. Madam Pomfrey walked over to the girl and put a hand on her forehead just as James, Lily, Remus, and Peter walked in.

"Oh my Merlin! You're burning up! This isn't good! This isn't good!" Madam Pomfrey nearly ran back to her office.

The group that just entered jogged over to Mariana's side, Sirius barking at the girl. Lily was the first to get there and put a hand to Mariana's forehead only to quickly pull back.

"Merlin's beard! I've never felt anyone have such a high fever." Lily looked worriedly to her friends and boyfriend.

Sirius jumped off the bed and ran out of the Hospital Wing. He quickly changed back and ran inside as Madam Pomfrey ran out of her office with a small vile of pink liquid.

"Thank goodness you guys have gotten rid of that dog!" Madam Pomfrey said.

She took out her wand and muttered the levitation spell to lift Mariana up to a sitting position. Madam Pomfrey took off the cork and put the vile to the girl's lips. She tipped the bottle back along with Mariana's head. Mariana drank all of the liquid and begun to cough. Madam Pomfrey laid the girl back down slowly. They waited a few minutes, Mariana never getting better.

"Why didn't the antidote work?" Sirius almost shouted.

"I don't know. Something must be wrong." Madam Pomfrey shook her head, looking over the girl.

"Like what?" Remus asked, looking up at the nurse.

"Like _something_ is working against the antidote. Look," Madam Pomfrey pointed to Mariana's sweat, which was turning pink. "Someone's pushing out the antidote. I must get Headmaster Dumbledore." And she ran back into her office.

Lily took Marian's cold hand. "Fight it, Mariana! You must fight what ever is hurting you!"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--Unknown—

"Mariana…" A voice sang as it echoed off the darkness. "Mariana…"

Marina groaned, opening her eyes. She blinked a few times to get adjusted of the light. Once she was accustom to it, Mariana saw the same woman she feared standing before her in a bright room.

"Hello, my dear. How are you doing?" The same all too sweet smile appeared as she begun to walk around Mariana slowly. "It's been _years_ since I last saw you." The woman shook her head, appearing before Mariana once more. "Far too long."

"Not long for me." Mariana said in a shaky voice.

The woman pouted. "Where is the respect? Do you remember who I am?"

"Of course I do!" Mariana shouted in fear. "You're in my damn nightmares every damn night!" Mariana could feel tears staring to form as pain shot through her back and whole body.

The woman begins to laugh. "Good, so you can remember your dear-"

But the woman was cut off as Mariana closed her eyes, a very faint voice in the background.

"No! Someone's trying to take you back! They must be smarter than I thought." The young woman narrowed her eyes in anger. "But I won't let them take you!"

"Mariana."

Mariana turned her head slightly to the side at the soft and familiar voice.

"You can't get her old man. She will die here!" An old, raspy voice yelled.

"Mariana."

Mariana opened her eyes and fully turned around to see nothing but darkness before her.

"_Lumus_."

Light loomed down around Albus, who stood before Mariana, smiling softly. He held out a hand, Mariana slowly walking forward. Once she took hold of the hand, Mariana felt a hook behind her navel pulling forward.

"No!"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--Hospital Wing—

Mariana sat up gasping. She than started to cough violently, someone rubbing her back smoothly. The person than slowly pushed her back to lie down as her coughs subsided. Mariana saw Sirius smiling down at her, the rest of the Marauder's and Lily behind him. Mariana smiled softly, turning her head. Albus and Madam Pomfrey smiled down at her.

"Welcome back. Now sleep." Albus said softly, slowly moving his hand down in front of her face.

Mariana's eyes closed as she fell into a dreamless sleep. The old wizard looked over to the five teens.

"Miss Light would be just fine. She will be awake before dinner. Now," Albus looked at them over his glasses. "Do you five do not have class about now?"

Lily's eyes were the only ones that widen. "Oh no!"

Albus chuckled. "Do not worry, Miss Evans. I will inform your teacher. Now go, Miss Light will be just fine."

The group was hesitant but left anyways. Sirius squeezed Mariana's hand before leaving the Hospital Wing. Albus looked over to Madam Pomfrey.

"If she becomes ill once more, call me."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, walking next to the girl to check on her health further.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**CrazyPirateGirl:** Okay, I'm glad that many people liked it better the way I wrote it, so I'm happy about that. I'll just use the when Sirius and Mariana making a scene later on in the story. And I'm still surprise that you love this story so much. I didn't really think many people would review to it. Thanks for the review!

**Kara Adar:** I know, right? LOL, it's just like Sirius, but we all still love him, not matter what we say! Thanks for the review!

**crazycatluver**: Points figure Ha!... I wasn't expecting that, I actually thought you had it figured out. shrugs oh well. Yes, poor Sirius for almost getting caught in Mariana's bed, but the whole getting wash with the fragrance shampoo, he _did_ deserve! LOL! I'm glad you love this story. Thanks for the review!

**Flora Black: **I'm glad that this idea was original. I was afraid that it wasn't. I know what you mean, everyone can't wait to find out Mariana's biggest nightmare. Yes, Sirius and Mariana are getting more interaction… Or are they? LOL, thank you for the review!

**A/N: Will, review people! Maybe I'll get inspired!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

--Charms—

"Do you think the burning on Mariana's back had to do with her getting ill?" Lily asked quietly, while summoning a feather wordlessly.

"No." Remus answered.

"It looks like it had to do with that girl the bougart became." Sirius told her.

"But how could that be if she were only a bougart?" Peter squeaked.

"Think wormtail! When a bougart becomes your greatest fear, they have _some_ advantage like the real thing. Depending what it becomes." James shook his head as he couldn't summon one feather.

"But how could Mariana get the high fever and someone pushing out the antidote?" Lily asked.

They quieted down as Professor Flitwick walked past them, nodding at Lily for her well done job.

"Maybe she's close by." James said, looking up at his friends and girlfriend.

The group all looked at each other worriedly, wondering what they should do if that women wanted to come into Hogwarts and hurt Mariana.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Throughout the whole day, June and her poises spread rumors of how Mariana fakes the whole pain thing just so she could get Sirius' attention. Two hours before dinner, Lily had enough of June telling lies about her friend and hexed the girl and her friends, all which resulted in them having blue or green hair for quite some time.

Severus walked towards the Hospital Wing as he had a free time about now. He opened the door and peeked around to see no one inside. Grateful, Severus walked in and towards Mariana's sleeping form. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

"I heard what happened with your fever. You seemed fine when I was talking with you." Severus shook his head. "Get well, Fairy. Get well."

"I guess I hid my illness well from you then."

Severus jumped up startled. Mariana smiled but her eyes were still closed. She started to chuckle, slowly opening her eyes to see a glaring Severus but he had a smile on his lips.

"Thank you for coming, Sev. At least you are a great friend to see me."

Severus sat back down on the edge of the bed as Mariana sat up.

"So are the _others_, you know. They just have too much homework that Professor Sprout gave them as they talked during the class about your health. Evans is helping them to finish quicker."

Mariana shook her head, smiling. "They were never the quiet type during class."

The door opened and Severus quickly stood, making distance on himself and Mariana's bed. Sirius' dog head poked around and he begin to growl at the sight of Severus. He slowly made his way towards him, not taking his eyes off of his enemy.

'_What the hell is **Snivillus** doing here?'_

"Snuffles." Mariana warned.

Sirius looked over to Mariana and jumped on to her bed. He curled at her side, Mariana scratching his head.

"So, why Snuffles? Was Fluffy taken?" Severus asked with a raided eyebrow but a faint smile on his lips.

Sirius growled as Mariana chuckled. "Stop." Mariana told Sirius before answering Severus. "I cal him Snuffles because he tends to sniff a lot."

And at that moment, Sirius sniffed, making Mariana and Severus laugh. Sirius was taken back to even see Severus laugh like this with someone other than his own House.

"See?" Mariana scratched Sirius head.

"And how were you able to bring a dog into this school?" Severus asked curiously.

"He's not mind. And I don't know who he belongs to or how he got in." Mariana smiled. "But he's a good friend. He's always there when I need him."

Once again, Sirius was taken back to see Severus smile. Severus _never_ smiled for _any_ occasion.

"That's good that he keeps you company when no one's around."

"Yeah." Mariana said faintly.

Severus sat on the chair and tilted his head, studying the dog. "He could be Black's dog." Sirius raised his head at this. "I mean, the two have similarities with the hair."

Mariana chuckled. "Yeah, but Snuffles' cuter than Sirius." Mariana leaned down and kissed Sirius' nose.

'_I'm cute as a dog!'_ Sirius barked, wagging his tail. But he quickly stopped. _'Hey, wait a minute!'_

"Even Snuffle knows he's cuter!."

"Listen Fairy,"

'_Fairy?'_ Sirius frowned at the nick name.

"Who was that girl the bougart became?"

Mariana shook her head. "Somebody I wish I never shared blood or even met." Suddenly the bell rang. "You best go, Sev, I don't want you to be late for class."

Severus nodded, standing up. "Your _friends_ are probably coming by during dinner. So you know that they're loyal to you too."

Mariana smirked. "Thanks. I hope they bring food."

Severus hesitated but smiled. "If I see Evans, I'll let her know."

"Thanks Sev. Now get going before you're late. And thank you for coming by."

"See you later Fairy."

Once Severus was gone, Sirius turned to Mariana. "You're going to leave me too, huh?"

Sirius titled his head, putting a paw on Mariana's lap.

"You're not?" The girl asked hopefully.

Sirius crawled until he laid his head on Mariana's lap. "Thank you Snuffles."

Mariana kissed his head before leaning back, sighing. She closes her eyes momentarily, for some reason tired.

"Can you believe that someone who shares the same blood as you will betray you?"

Sirius growled. _'Oh, I **should** know.'_

"Yeah, so do I." Mariana looked down to Sirius. "You know what Snuffles?" Sirius looked up to the girl. "You _do_ look a bit like Sirius. It's almost scary." She mumbled to him.

Sirius titled his head, wagging his tail. Mariana raised a curious eyebrow at the strange dog before her.

"I guess you take that as a complement."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**CrazyPirateGirl:** I am touched to know that this story is actually your favorite on Fanfic. That caught me off by surprise. And, yes, there is some action going on with Sirius, Remus, and Mariana. And now you just have to continue to reviewing to see what this action starts becoming! Thank you for the review!

**starlover88:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Flora Black: ** I know what you mean. I didn't feel the last chapter wasn't so… action (or drama), I guess, as the others. So I didn't much like it either, but it was a way for me to introduce, so to say, Mariana's past. So it will be coming more into the present now, and you will soon start to see what her nightmares are all about. And I'm surprise to see that you saw the Severus and Mariana thing, but I guess I didn't stay long with it as I do with Mariana and the other characters. And their relationship could be something more, it could be not. You'll just have to continue reading and reviewing to find out! Thanks for the review!

**crazycatluver: **The woman is soon to appear herself, the person who sent her the bracelet is to be reveal later on, and who's going to end up with Mariana is WAY towards the end of the chapter:P So just continue to read and review and you'll soon find out!

**A/N: Sorry it was short and it took me a while to update. My dog died last Thursday and no one told me until Friday, so I was kinda pissed off and depressed. This chapter didn't have much, but I promise that next chapter will be better and the question everyone's been asking about of who the girl is will probably be revealed next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It has been three days since the accident and Mariana's release from the Hospital Wing. Everyone has forgotten it as April and Caroline threaten anyone who believed the rumor of Mariana doing it only to grab the Marauder's attention spread by June and her poises. Mariana was quickly caught up in her classes thanks to Lily, Remus, and Severus (though only when they met secretly in the deep corner of the library). October was coming to an end and Lily was hurriedly planning Mariana's birthday party.

As usual, Mariana was in the library on her free time trying to study for Transfiguration next hour and Astronomy an hour after dinner.

"Hard at studying as usual." An amused voice full with laughter said above her.

Mariana jumped in her seat, looking up to the side to see Sirius grinning down at her. His long, dark hair fell around his face, covering his almost black eyes.

"It's the only thing I know to do in my free time." She told him with a shrug, trying to hold down her blush at the closeness.

Mariana looked back down at the book and her notes. "Besides, I don't want to fail any of the tests today."

She looked up at Sirius with an amused expression on her face as she smiled shyly. Sirius laughed (that sounded like a familiar bark to Mariana), shaking his head as he sat down next to the shy girl. He put his arm around Mariana's shoulders just as Madam Pince came from around the corner of a bookshelf.

"_Be quiet_ or I will be force to kick the both of you out." And she was gone.

Chuckling quietly, Sirius looked at the girl in his arm. "You've been hanging out with us too much. It's almost scary how well you know us guys."

Mariana shrugged Sirius arm off, only to have him put it back and keep a firm grip on her.

"Yes, I think the same way as I was staring to feel to not wanting to do my homework yesterday." Mariana playfully glared at the boy next to her. "Your influences are starting to rub off on me and _that's_ not good."

"Oh, no!" Sirius shook his head, a mock of horror on his face. "You're becoming a slacker! A good girl like yourself?" Mariana laughed, pushing Sirius lightly.

"That is it!" Both teens looked up to see Madam Pince glaring down at them. "I want you two _out_ of my library this instance!" She pointed her forefinger towards the doors. "Making so much noise that others cannot study. NO more library privileges for the both of you for two weeks!"

"What?" Mariana started to panic as she needed the books to study.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Sirius started to argue.

"I said out, the both of you!"

Mariana and Sirius both got up, Marian gathering her things. She left the books she needed but couldn't check'em out on the table and walked out with Sirius. Severus walked from behind a shelf just as Madam Pince walked away with a huff. He picked up the books Mariana was studying and walked over to the check out.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"I'm sorry about taking your library privileges away for two weeks." Sirius said truthfully, his head bowed down.

Mariana bumped her hip into him, smiling when he looked up at her confused. "It was my fault to even begin talking to you rather than shush you away."

The library door opened, a voice speaking out that made Sirius tense with anger and annoyance.

"Mariana."

Mariana and Sirius turned to see Severus walking towards them with two books in hands. Lately Severus hasn't been ashamed to be talking to the shy girl in front of anyone anymore, nor did he care. Both boys glared at each other, Mariana sighing in irritation. She walked in front of Sirius to hold him back just in case.

"What can I do for you Severus?" Marian asked as the Slythering boy was close enough to them.

Severus turned his cold gaze down to Mariana, which immediately soften. "Here, I thought you might need these." He said, handing her the books she needed to study.

Mariana smiled brightly as she recognized the titles. "Thank you Sev, really."

Severus gave a quick nod and a faint smile that only Mariana could see. "They're due by Friday at five." Severus said before walking aback towards the library.

Turing, Mariana took Sirius right upper arm gently. "Sirius?" She asked quietly and cautiously.

Sirius snapped his blazing eyes to Mariana, who flinched visibly at the look. Sirius' eyes soften, sighing.

"Sorry, but it's just that I hate that guy."

Mariana nodded, both teens walking towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes, I know. Since year one the both of you hate each other." Mariana sighed. "But he's my friend, so you think you and James can not make fun of Severus, at _least_ in front of me?" She looked up to give him her best puppy eyes.

Sirius looked down and his eyes soften even more. He made a noise at the back of his throat and sighed.

"Fine, fine. Just… don't do that again, _please_."

Mariana chuckled, bumping her shoulder into his arm. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius bumped his hip into Marian, who bumped him back. Sirius was about to bump her again when Mariana quickly took a step forward. Sirius staggered over to a fifth year Ravenclaw girl, who shrieked but smiled shyly at who it was that bumped into her. Sirius smiled his oh so famous smile.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." Sirius shrugged, his voice low. "Must've been those lips that pulled me over."

Mariana rolled her eyes and continued on her way. The girl and her friends giggled, blushing over Sirius' words. Sirius quickly looked up to see Mariana walking away and looked down to the blushing girl.

"Sorry love, but I best be on my way."

Sirius pressed his lips on the girl a few moments and ran after Mariana. The Ravenclaw girl fainted against her friends, who were talking rapidly and fanning their books at their friend to wake her up. Sirius caught up with the shy girl and put an arm over Marian's shoulders.

"Done talking stupidity to those girls so soon?" Mariana asked with a hint of sarcasm and jealousy, which Sirius caught.

He raised a curious eyebrow, looking down at her. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Marina asked, trying to hold down her blush. "You flirt with girls _all_ the time."

"No I don't!" Sirius protested.

"Hi Sirius." A sixth year Gryffindor batted her eyelashes together, smiling sweetly.

Sirius turned to her, smiling. "Hey Erica."

"The names Jane, but you can call me whatever you want." Sirius' smile grew wider.

"Oh _no_, of _course_ you don't flirt with _every girl all the time_." Mariana shook her head, Sirius chuckling nervously.

"Well… They start it!" Sirius argued in defense.

Mariana could only laugh but inside she was hurting.

'_We're friends, why am I being jealous over him?'_

'_**That's normal.'**_

'_He could have any girl he **wants**!'_

'_**Yeah, but he's still your friend.'**_

'_I don't even know why I like him in the first place!'_

'**_Because he's cute, he's somewhat a bad boy, and he got's a cute ass!'_**

Mariana was taken back by that thought. _'What?'_

'_**Oh, it's not like you haven't noticed it before!'**_

Mariana nodded to herself. "True." She said out loud.

"What's true?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised.

Mariana shook her head. "Um… nothing, I was just thinking about something, sorry."

"About what?" Sirius pressed on, curious.

"Mariana! Sirius!"

The two looked up to see Lily and the other three Marauder's hurriedly walking towards them.

"Saved by Lily." Mariana muttered, which Sirius heard.

"What's up guys?" Sirius asked a bit annoyed.

"We just heard that there's going to be two transfer students tonight during dinner." Peter told them.

Sirius frowned in confusion. "Where are they transforming from?" The group shrugged.

"Some school over in the States." James said, nonchalant.

"It's called _Magic School_." Lily told them.

At the name of the school, Mariana tensed up greatly. "_Magic School_?" Mariana repeated in a whisper, hoping it wasn't what she heard. "From Nevada?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Lily asked with curiosity.

Mariana's breathing started to come in gasps. _'No, she couldn't have found me so quickly!'_ Mariana blindly looked at the kids walking towards class or some place else.

"Mariana?" Remus asked worriedly.

'_What am I suppose to do now?'_

"Mariana?" Sirius took her arm.

Mariana blinked, looking at her friends. "S-sorry. I have to go study." And she was off.

The group looked after her, worried, confused, and curious.

"You think she might know who it is that's coming?" Peter asked.

"That's what it looked like. She paled greatly in just a few seconds." Sirius told them.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Throughout the day, Mariana focused hard on her classes and not on the new transfer students. "It's just all in your head. It could be someone else who's transferring from _Magic School_. She couldn't have possibly found me after so many years." Marian told herself whenever she begun to panic. Neither of the Marauder's or Lily questioned the girl, not wanting to driver her away from them.

But all too soon, dinner came and Mariana was on the verge of breaking down with nervousness. She was wringing her hands tightly on her lap, staring straight at her empty plate. Remus sat on her left, while Sirius on her right, both making sure that she will calm down. Dumbledore finally stood, the chattering Hall immediately silencing.

"The rumor of about two transfer students from America is to be true."

Mariana jerked her head towards Dumbledore, her breath caught in her throat. Dumbledore held Mariana's eyes full of fear with his sympathy ones before adverting them.

"They are to be sorted tonight. In whatever Houses they are to belong to, welcome them (clears throat) greatly."

The doors opened and everyone turned to see McGonagall walking in with the familiar stool and hat. But anyone who was in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Mariana had to go to the Hospital Wing all gasped. As the younger looking girl the bougart became was walking behind the Transfiguration teacher, smiling all too sweetly at the kids around. Behind her was a girl that looked a bit like Mariana, only paler and a lot skinner. She had dirty blonde instead of Mariana's brown hair, but the very same light brown eyes.

Mariana quickly turned her back to the, her breath coming in gasps. Her friends all turned to her.

"She found me." Mariana whispered. "She found me!"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**CrazyPirateGirl:** Yes, Snape likes Mariana, but in what way? And Snape ending up with Mariana _would_ be a twist… And you're right about Mariana, she would be _mad_ if she knew that Snuffles was Sirius. Thank you for reviewing!

**starlover88: ** I am getting another dog, a German Shepard; I don't care what my dad says. But I know it won't help take the pain away, but I will be happy with another and I won't forget my dog. Will, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reviewing and your concern.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to write another chapters nine because the one I wrote was for the Yule Ball. And when I had to go back and read the fourth book of Harry Potter to get some information, it said it was during December and this story is _just_ nearing November, so I had to think of something else to write. Will, I hoped you liked this chapter, I kind surprised myself with two transfer students coming in. (shrugs) Anyways, if you want to know who they are, you'll have to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

McGonagall sat down the stool and stepped to the side. "Isabel Nava."

Murmuring was heard all throughout the Hall as Isabel walked up to the stool and sat down, smiling to everyone, scanning the crowd. Mariana leaned in towards Remus, hiding from Isabel's view. McGonagall was about to place the hat on the girl's head when it shouted.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table clapped as Isabel went over to the cheering table, saying hello and nodding to those who welcomed her.

"That's no surprise to me." Mariana murmured, her friends the only ones who heard.

"Christina Nava."

The second girl walked up to the stool and sat down, Mariana still hiding from the stool's view. McGonagall placed the hat on the young girl's head, which immediately fell over her eyes. It took a while, but the hat finally shouted out a House to place the look-alike Mariana in.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table copied the Slytherin table, welcoming the young girl into the House. Dumbledore stood up, the Hall silencing.

"Girl's seventh year Slytherin dorm has been added with an extra bed, as did the girl's fourth year Hufflepuff dorm. Welcome our newly arrivals with much warmth. Now, dig in!"

Food appeared on all four of the tables, everyone hurriedly grabbing what they wanted. Mariana was the only one who didn't touch any food, feeling too numb to eat anything.

"Aren't you hungry Mariana?" Peter asked from across Sirius.

Mariana shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry." She looked up at them with tears shinning in her eyes. "It's now too dangerous for you guys to be friends with me."

"What?" They asked in confusion and concern.

"It's best if we don't speak or hang out anymore." Mariana gulped down the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Mariana quickly stood and quickly walked out of the Hall, grateful that they were near the doors. Once she was out in the empty halls, Mariana ran as fast as she could towards Gryffindor Tower, hoping not to run into anyone she knows.

The group she left behind looked at one another, Lily looking over to the Slytherin table as James looked to the Hufflepuff. They could see that the two new girls were narrowing at the doors before looking at each other and nodding ever so slightly that both Lily and James saw.

"One or two at a time we leave." Lily told them, quickly looking away from Isabel.

She and James stood, bidding everyone goodbye, Lily clasping James' hand in hers.

"Dragging your boyfriend to study, Lil?" April shouted, earning a few laughs and a 'good luck' from some of the Gryffindor's.

"You know it! I don't want some lazy boyfriend that only wants to copy off of others and not know a single thing!" Lily shouted back.

James than wrapped his arms around Lily from behind her, smiling mischievously to April. "And all this studying is making me smart. And every time I get an answer right, I get a sweet prize!"

All the boys whooped as the girls all sighed while Lily rolled her eyes.

"You'll get no more prizes if you keep filling your all ready big ego." Lily told him, the Gryffindor's laughing.

Remus than stood after a few seconds Lily and James went through the doors. "I'm going to go sleep. Night guys." And Remus disappeared behind the closed doors.

Three minutes passed and Sirius stood. "Come on Wormtail, let's go finish that thing we started."

And both boys left the Great Hall. Severus looked up from his plate to Isabel, curious to know and what exactly she did to frighten Mariana so much.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mariana ran up the stairs towards the Fat Lady portrait, shouting out the password. She dove into the Common room and was about to run towards the girl's staircase when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"No! Let me go!" Mariana cried.

"It's me, Sirius!" Sirius cried desperately, trying to hold the struggling girl in her arms. "We have to talk!" He told her.

"No! You're not suppose to be near me, you're gonna get hurt!" Marian cried, finally being able to push past him.

But Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him, Mariana tugging her hand as hard as she could, tears running down her face. The others quickly entered the tower, Mariana tiring and just slumped against Sirius, hitting his chest lightly with her left fist while she mumbled against his chest.

"Leave me alone, please. You're going to get hurt if you don't distant yourself from me." Mariana pleaded, not knowing how else to rid of them.

Sirius rubbed her back before picking the girl up, turning to his worried friends. "Our room, now." And he walked over towards the boy's staircase.

While going up the stairs, Remus ran past Sirius to open the door for him. As everyone entered the room, Lily closed the door and put a silent charm on the door so no one can hear them. She walked over to Sirius' bed, Mariana crying against Sirius' chest, holding on to his robes for dear life.

"Mariana…" Lily said softly, not knowing how to calm the girl.

Mariana shook her head and pushed away from Sirius, trying to get off his lap. But Sirius held onto her tighter.

"You're not leaving Mariana!" Sirius told her firmly.

"You have to!" Marian nearly shouted, stopping her struggles. She brought her knees to her chest, her hands on her face. "You'll only get hurt if I stay near you all. You have been such good friends to me I don't want to see anything bad to happen to any of you. _Please_ let me go." Mariana cried softly.

Remus sat down on Sirius' left and took hold of Mariana's hands, bringing them down from her face. "We're not going to leave you alone, Angel, until you tell us what's going on."

Mariana was startled by the nickname, frowning at it. "'Angel'?" Mariana questioned.

'_What's with guys and giving me nicknames?'_ Mariana wondered.

"Yeah, because you're sweet, kind, goody-good shoes, and your last name is Light." James explained.

"So it fits." Peter squeaked.

Lily walked in front of Mariana and kneeled before her. "We're your friends, Mariana, and we'll stay with you to the very end!"

Mariana shook her head, looking down as more tears fell down her face again. "I can't have any friends anymore. I don't _have_ any friends."

"You have us, Angel!" Sirius told her. "_We're_ your friends for life!"

"You have to tell us what's going on, Angel, or we'll _never_ be able to help you through this." Remus told her.

Mariana continued to cry, debating what to do.

'**_They may protect you from them, but not from _her_.'_**

'_Yes, and they're willing to help me out, not caring for the consequences. But I can't let them die because of me!'_

'**_But isn't that what friends are for? A _family_ to help you out through the good and bad?'_**

'_But I won't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen!'_

'**_Then there's only one thing that we _can_ do.'_**

'_We have to run again.'_

'_**But the least we can do is tell them the truth. They have the right to know.'**_

Mariana sighed, sniffing. "Fine." She said softly, looking up to them with red eyes, puffy cheeks and nose. "I'll tell you everything. But not know, we have to study for the Astronomy test."

Everyone nodded in agreement, knowing that they would now figure out the mystery behind Mariana Light's past.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--Great Hall—

"Why'd you come to England, Isabel?" A seventh year boy asked Isabel.

"Because my mom thought it best that we stick close to my sister. She had to live with some relatives and they told my mom she was becoming more depress and ran away. They weren't able to locate her again." Isabel smiled sadly. "So mom transferred me and my younger sister to this school to stay with our middle sister."

"Who's your middle sister?" A sixth year girl asked.

"Mariana Light."

"That _loser_ is your sister?" The same girl asked in disbelief.

Isabel shrugged, "apparently so."

"Why's her surname different from yours and your other sister?" Another seventh year boy asked.

"She didn't want to be found and changed her surname. But mom was able to track her down after an incident." At this, Isabel smiled slyly, Severus narrowing his eyes in a glare at her.

'_I don't trust her. I better make sure that she won't do anything to Mariana.'_ Severus vowed, Isabel turning to him, smiling sweetly.

Severus only continued to glare at her and stood up. He walked out of the Great Hall, not really hungry anymore.

Isabel narrowed her eyes. _'I better watch out for him.'_

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--Later--

After the Astronomy test, the boys dragged Lily and Mariana to their room again, wanting absolute privacy. Mariana sat on Sirius' bed, her back against the headboard as her friends sat in front of her.

"What is true is that I am from the States. I ran away from home after an incident occurred and I couldn't stay any longer as it wasn't safe anymore."

Mariana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened them again, holding back her tears.

"I went looking for Dumbledore, who was written in my father's journals that he was a very powerful wizard. I thought he could help me and hide here in England. And he did, but he wanted to enroll me here at Hogwarts since I was becoming eleven when I found him."

"But what kind of incident happened that made you run away from home?" Remus asked, everyone wondering the same thing.

Mariana tightly closed her eyes, the tears falling down as sobs tried to force their way out of her. "The death of my father and older brother."

Mariana begin to cry softly, not able to hold the tears back any longer. But she was grateful that she was finally able to trust someone to tell her secret that was weighing down her shoulders, which seemed to be lifted.

"Who killed your father and brother?" James asked as he held a shocked Lily close to him.

Mariana opened her eyes, looking up at them. "My mother." She croaked fearfully and hatefully.

A sob left her as Sirius brought Mariana to him and let her cry on him. He soothingly rubbed her back, only wanting to protect her. They all looked at each other, agreeing silently that they now have to protect the shy girl as they now know who has been hurting the poor girl. But they know that there's still something that the girl is holding back, but they decided to let it slid and take it at one at a time.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Kara Adar: **Now you know who she is. Thank you for reviewing!

**Lady Anck-su-namun: **Thank you for that complement. And thank you for reviewing!

**crazycatluver: **LOL, Mariana's still hesitant to tell anyone who has found her, but at least you know who the transfer students are! And I know what you mean about cliffies, but like you said, it always makes you want to review a story so you can make the authors hurry up! LOL, thanks for reviewing!

**CrazyPirateGirl:** Now you know who found Mariana. Thank you for reviewing!

**A/N: Yay, now we know about Mariana's past! And what could there be more to it? If you want to know, please review! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Wait a minute," Sirius looked down at the girl confused. "I thought you said your mom died while giving birth to you and that you came looking for your dad!"

"I lied. My mom's alive and my dad… to tell you the truth, I don't know if he's alive or dead. But my brother is _really_ dead, that I know for sure."

Mariana cried herself to sleep on Sirius' bed, which he let her stayed the night. Lily didn't want to leave Mariana alone with four boys so she spent the night too, taking James' bed. Both Sirius and James conjured up more blankets and made makeshift beds on the floor in front of the windows. Mariana slept peacefully, as though all the bad dreams in the past were lifted off from her head.

Around three in the morning, Sirius and James still weren't asleep, both worrying about the two sisters that have arrived to Hogwarts. James turned his head to Sirius with a frown.

"Do you think this was why Mariana has never had any friends and was so mysterious?"

"Don't know Prongs, but that could be one of the reasons. I mean, do you see how fast Mariana paled at dinner?" Sirius looked over to one of his best friends with concern.

"She did pale pretty quickly, but do you think she'll tell us the rest of the reasons?"

Sirius thought for a minute and grinned. "I don't think she's going to tell us, specifically, but I do know who."

James frowned at his best friend. "Who?"

Sirius grinned wider if that was even possible. "Snuffles."

"What?" James asked with pure confusion.

But before James could ask any more questions, Sirius transformed and jumped on to his bed. Mariana woke up, James quickly pretending to be asleep. Mariana sat up on the bed and leaned back on the headboard, Sirius lying next to her, resting his head on her lap. The girl stroked Sirius' head, sighing sadly.

"She found me, Snuffles." Sirius titled his head upwards, Mariana sniffing to keep from crying. "She brought my sisters here to kill me or bring me back to her." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "But if I go back to her, I'll never be seen again. I _will_ be dead."

Sirius quickly jumped to his feet, Mariana shifting so that she could hug Sirius around his neck. She buried her face in his far, wanting nothing but comfort at the moment. Sirius whimpered, nudging Mariana with his foot.

"She wants it." Mariana whispered fearfully. "She wants what my father left me. To be as powerful as ever and to get the one thing that she can't get with my brother's powers alone."

'_What the hell does this girl have to go into hiding?'_ Sirius thought.

"I'm going have to leave Hogwarts." Mariana said suddenly.

'_What?'_ Sirius backed up from Mariana and looked at her in the eyes, his own wide with surprise.

"I'm going have to disappear again." Mariana cried softly, lying back down on the bed.

Sirius laid next to the girl and licked her face. Mariana hugged Sirius, shaking her head as she stared into the dog's eyes.

"Your eyes so much reminds me of Sirius, you know that Snuffles?" Mariana continued to cry, smiling a watery smile. "And to think that I've actually became great friends with him, and the other popular guys. Even Lily I came to admire." Mariana reached her hand to scratch Sirius' between the ears, giggling quietly. "Not in a million years would I have thought to be friends with them, little them_ wanting_ to be friends with me. I was actually starting to like them, especially Sirius and Remus. And who could forget Severus, who's been a great friend to me as will?" She quickly lost her smile, crying harder. "Now I have to leave them behind."

Mariana cried herself to sleep, letting Sirius the chance to transform. He pushed back a few strands of hair that fell over Mariana's face and cupped her cheek. Sirius stroke his thumb across the girl's cheek, making her sigh with content. He quickly detached himself from Mariana carefully and got out of the bed. Sirius begun to pace up and down between the beds, James actually following asleep during Mariana's confession.

'_She can't leave Hogwarts! It's the safest place! And what did she mean 'disappear again?''_ Sirius stopped and groaned in frustration quietly, rubbing his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius asked softly, looking up at the ceiling as though all the answers could be hidden there. "Why did this girl have to be so mysterious?"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--Next day—

Mariana woke up the next day, tired and confused. She sat up groggily and looked around the room, wondering where she was. A few snores came from the floor to her right, startling the girl. Mariana went on to her knees and crawled forward to see what was down there. A wide smile spread across her lips, trying hard not to laugh out loud at the sight before her.

Sirius and James had one leg on top of each other, while James had his left arm over Sirius' face, while Sirius had his right arm punching James slightly on the side of his head, which made it tilt to the side, James slightly drooling. Suddenly, Sirius left leg begun to twitch somewhat similar to that of a dog, whimpering as will. Marian buried her face on the sheets, crying from holding her laughter inside. Calming down, Marian looked down over to the two guys, wiping her tears.

She looked over to the small dresser next to the bed to see her wand. Mariana reached over and took hold of it. She conjured up a camera nonverbally and smiled mischievously, which would have surprise many people. Mariana quietly got off the bed and stood in front of the two boys, placing a silencing charm on the camera just in case. Positioning the camera, Mariana took a quickly picture before either boys moved.

James mumbled inaudibly and moved to his left side, his right arm going over Sirius' chest and his right leg over Sirius' right one, making him almost on top of him. Trying so hard not to laugh, Mariana bit her bottom lip and took another picture of the two boys. Looking around, Mariana quietly walked over to the bed in front of the bed that she slept in and pulled back the curtain. Mariana took a picture of Peter, who had half his sheet over his right leg, snoring a bit loudly.

The girl then walked to the next one and took a picture of a curled up Lily. Mariana then walked to the bed in front of Lily's and next to the one she slept in. She pulled back the curtain and looked at the teen before her with a sad smile. Remus had a hand on top of an open book that was pressed down on his chest, which rose with Remus' breathing pattern. Smiling softly, Mariana took a picture and closed the curtain.

Putting on her shoes, the girl walked out of the boy's room and walked quietly down the stairs, placing the camera in her pocket. She walked across the common room towards the girl's staircase but a voice stopped Mariana in the middle of the room.

"It took us forever to find you again, you know." It was a statement, not a question.

"You're not supposed to be here because you're in Hufflepuff." Mariana said in a low voice but did not turn around.

"Resa…"

Mariana closed her eyes tightly at the old nickname. "That's not my name anymore, _Christina_."

The young girl shimmered behind Mariana with a wisp of smoke, looking slightly hurt.

"Then what are you calling yourself these days? Judy? Alex? Robin? Sarah? _What_?"

Mariana sharply turned around to face the girl. "Leave me be, Christina! Why don't you and Isabel go back home and _stay_ there?" Mariana cried desperately.

Christina shook her head. "You know we can't do that. But even if I did tell Isabel, she won't listen to me." Christina took a step closer, touching Mariana's arm. "Resa-"

"_Don't_," Mariana jerked away from the girl. "Touch me. _Ever_!"

Christina took a step forward, her eyes turned red. She held up her hand towards her sister and curled her fingers as if she were holding something. Mariana immediately went to grab her neck, trying to breathe and prey off the invisible hands surround her neck.

"You know very will that Isabel and I have to do _anything_ to get you back to mom, Theresa." Christina told Mariana darkly.

Mariana fell to her knees, wheezing to try and breathe. Tears came to her eyes, wondering if this was truly it and that she was to be forced to be taken back to wherever that evil witch was.

"What's going on here?" A voice said from the boy's staircase.

Mariana looked past her sister, who looked back at the voice, to see Sirius staring at them confused, angrily, and surprise. Mariana flickered her eyes to her younger sister and threw her right hand at her. Christina uncurled her fingers as she was flung back into the wall near the staircase. Mariana leaned forward, coughing violently as she tried to breathe normally once again. Sirius ran towards the fallen girl, kneeling beside her.

"You okay?" Sirius whispered.

Mariana nodded as she looked up to her sister. Christina narrowed her eyes at her older sister as she stood up straight.

"You know you can't get away from her, Resa! Just accept her and giver her the power!" Christina took a step forward but Sirius stood up before Mariana.

"Don't dare to come near her! Trust me, you'll be sorry." Sirius said dangerously.

"I will _never_ give her what she needs! She might've took out brother's powers, but not _mine_!" Mariana coughed once more before standing up, with the help Sirius. "Now get out of here before I let Sirius drag you out!"

Christina shook her head, raising her left arm. "You're making a _huge_ mistake, Resa."

Christina snapped her fingers and disappeared with a wisp of smoke. Sirius turned to Mariana, many questions running through his mind that he wasn't able to think properly to speak. Mariana felt her knees go weak and fell just slightly if it weren't for Sirius to quickly take hold of her. Her stomach then started to churn, making the girl lean her head against Sirius chest to keep her self steady.

"Thank you, Si." Mariana whispered, using the nickname she just thought up. "If you didn't come when you did, who knows what she might've done to me." she told him truthfully with fear evident in her voice.

Sirius pulled Mariana back slightly, a frown upon his face. Mariana knew that she might had to answer him about the whole magic thing without wands. But what Sirius said next took Mariana off guard.

"You nicknamed me _Si_?" Sirius lingered on the nickname, testing it to see how it went.

Marina couldn't believe that Sirius was only worried about the nickname and laughed, placing a hand to her face to cover her embarrassment. Sirius smiled and hugged the girl once more, kissing her brow before placing his cheek on it.

"You can't leave, Mariana." Sirius told her in a low voice. "You need me. You need us, Lily, Remus, James, Peter, and even _Snape_."

Mariana pulled back, a confused frown on her face. "How'd you know I wanted to leave?"

"I have my sources, but the point is that you _can't_! You have to trust in _us_, in _yourself_!" Sirius cupped her face, wiping the tears with his thumb. "Please say you'll stay?" Sirius gave his best puppy face. "At least for me?"

Mariana couldn't help but get lost into his grey eyes that seemed to get only darker. She debated within her head, seconds becoming longer into minutes. Sighing once more, Mariana nodded, speaking softly.

"Okay, I'll stay… for you."

Sirius smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead once more. "Thank you."

'_What have I gotten myself into… again?'_

'_**You're the idiot that fell into his oh-so-wonderful eyes!'**_

'_You didn't have to rub it in. (sigh) I don't know what the hell's has overcame me.'_

'_**I do! You're falling for him!'**_

'_Am not!'_

'_**Are too!'**_

'_Not!'_

'_**To!'**_

'_AM NOT!'_

'_**ARE TOO!'**_

'_(sighs) I think I am… damn it!'_

Mariana sighed and moved away from Sirius, who frowned.

"You okay?" Sirius questioned, taking hold of the girl once more.

Mariana looked up at Sirius, getting lost once more in his eyes. They stood there, neither saying a word, just staring at one another. Soon, Mariana started to lean upwards and did the most unexpected thing that surprised both teens. Mariana went on her tip toes and kissed Sirius for a quick few seconds before pulling back slowly, blushing a deep red. Sirius was too surprise to what happened but did not know what overcame him the next second.

Sirius quickly leaned down and kissed Mariana, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer. Mariana fluttered her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around his neck. Of course this was her first kiss, but it felt as though she done it a million times as she somehow knew what she was doing.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Lady Anck-su-namun: **Yes, siblings are sometimes evil, depending on what they do. Did I really surprise you? I didn't I could do that to someone, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**CrazyPirateGirl:** They could be her sisters. They could be lying. Who knows? I sure don't know. No, I'm kidding. Remember back in chapter five when Mariana and Lilly were talking about Mariana never having a birthday party before? (nod) They're her sisters, and were you surprise about Mariana's true name? Yeah, she has been through a lot, but like you said, at least she has her friends. And go ahead and ramble, I like to read your opinions! Thanks for reviewing!

**Emma-J-Riddle: **I'm glad that I caught your interest with this story. You'll find out soon enough what kind of magic her sister was working on her to make Mariana's back hurt. Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N: Surprised you all in the end, didn't I? If you want to know what happens next, you'll have to review! Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

--Next day—

Mariana groaned, opening her eyes. Above her she saw her friends all sigh in relief. Furrowing her eyebrows together, Mariana looked at each of them confusedly.

"What happened? And where am I?"

Everyone moved back, James and Remus helping the girl sit up on the bed.

"You fell unconscious after you threw your sister against the wall." Sirius told her, a bit suspicious about that last part.

Getting even more confused, Mariana put a hand to her head as she felt an oncoming headache.

"I fell… _unconscious_?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah, and I had to bring you back to our room so one else saw you." Sirius told her. "But I don't know where your sister went."

Mariana looked up at Sirius. "So nothing _else_ happened after I threw my sister?"

Sirius frowned. "No, why do you ask?"

Mariana blushed deeply as she remembered the kiss, which seemed to be only a dream now.

"Nothing, never mind."

Marina sighed. _'Great. Now I'm dreaming about kissing a popular guy who's wanted by so many girls.'_

"We best get to class." Mariana told them, getting off the bed.

"I'll be right there Mariana." Lily said after her friend.

Mariana looked back to Lily to see her kissing James and smiled sadly. She continued on her way out, closing the door behind her.

"We have a problem guy's, and I don't mean about her sisters either." Sirius told them seriously.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Everyone was down at the qudditch pit as Gryffindor was playing against Ravenclaw. Mariana stayed behind to finish up some homework (although she had trouble concentrating as her younger sister's threat popped up every five seconds), as did Remus. He was sitting on the couch facing the fireplace, reading a book on Muggle history. Although, he couldn't concentrate much on the words as he was thinking over what Sirius has told him and the others.

'_Mariana can't leave Hogwarts! She just… can't.'_ Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

Footsteps from the girl's staircase echoed in the emptiness of the Gryffindor tower. Remus closed his book and looked over to the staircase to see Mariana walking down, rubbing her forehead tiredly, her eyes close. She continued her way towards the entrance, believing that everyone was gone.

"Morning Angel." Remus said loudly, putting down his book and grabbing a wrapped object.

Mariana jumped up startled and turned to see Remus smiling, standing up with the wrapped object in his hands.

"Remus? I thought you would be down at the Qudditch game?" Mariana questioned, her eyebrows furrow together.

"I usually read, cheering James on." He shrugged as though it weren't nothing. "And since you don't really go to these games, I decided to wait here for you." Remus smiled mysteriously, which surprised Mariana. "And not let you eat alone on your birthday."

Mariana chuckled softly, smiling sheepishly. "You… actually remembered."

Remus smiled and walked up to her. "Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I forgot someone's birthday?" He handed her the wrapped object. "Your birthday present."

Mariana took it, looking down at it. "You shouldn't have, you remembering my birthday was enough present for me."

She looked up at him than back down. Mariana begun to rip open her present, wondering what it could be. She smiled widely as she saw a familiar book.

"Trapped In Time by M.C. Roberts." Mariana said softly.

**(A/N: Just to let you guys know, I made that up k? If there really _is_ a book and an author like that, I don't own it and I never heard of them.)**

Remus smiled back. "Yeah, I remember you told me that he was your favorite Muggle author. I just hoped I got you a book that you didn't have yet."

Marina shook her head. "No, not yet." The girl than hugged Remus, catching him off guard. "Thank you so much Remus. You don't know how this means to me."

Mariana let him go but not before kissing his cheek. She smiled shyly as Remus turned red. He cleared his throat, smiling.

"Shall we go eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry." Mariana chuckled along with Remus.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Throughout most of the day, Remus and Mariana have walked the grounds after breakfast and talked about anything and everything. But the duo mostly talked of the classes they were taking. They were returning back to the Common room just before dinner, wanting to find the others.

"I'm just glad that we don't have to take Divinations anymore." Remus couldn't help but sigh with relief, shaking his head.

Mariana chuckled. "Yeah, Mrs. Hudson's teaching were all pointless."

"The whole class was pointless." Remus said with a smile.

The duo stopped before the Fat Lady, Remus waiting anxiously for Sirius to come running down the halls to come get them for the surprise party for Mariana.

"You know, it's a miracle that none of your friends came looking for you after the match." Mariana said with a bit of suspicion.

Remus laughed nervously, tilting his head. He was about to answer when a bark grabbed their attention, soon followed by several portraits protests.

"A dog inside Hogwarts?"

"This is unheard of!"

"What a beastly animal!"

"It looks like a bear."

"It's a dog… right?"

"Snuffles!" Mariana cried, smiling down at Sirius.

She kneeled down in front of him and hugged his neck. Remus raised an amused eyebrow, smiling at Sirius.

"_Snuffles_?" Remus questioned, nearly laughing.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he gave a bark at him as soon as Mariana let him go. _'Oh, he'll never let me hear the end of this.'_ Sirius thought.

"He tends to sniff a lot when I first met him, okay?" Mariana defended before looking at Sirius. "What are you doing here boy?" She questioned, scratching Sirius between his ears.

Sirius gave a low growl, his tail swishing back and forth quickly. A cough from Remus brought Sirius out of his enjoyment and barked once excited, making Mariana frown.

"What's got you so excited?" Mariana asked amused.

Sirius barked and went in a circle. Mariana stood; shaking her head as Sirius continued to bark, facing up the stairs.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Remus said.

Sirius barked, wagging his tail.

Marina shrugged. "That couldn't hurt I guess."

At these words, Sirius took off up the flight of stairs, Remus and Mariana dashing right behind him.

"Snuffles!" Mariana cried, hoping they won't lose him.

Sirius led them up the Changing Staircases to the seventh floor, than down an empty hallway. They turned right, than seconds later turned left, than another right, than left. Before both teens knew it, they were dizzy from all the twisting and turning every few seconds. Soon, Sirius led them towards the right direction and turned a sharp left, disappearing from sight.

Just as Mariana rounded the corner first, she collided into someone, both figures toppling over to the ground. Mariana blushed deeply as she stared into gray eyes that begun to darken with an emotion she cannot read.

"S-Si?" Mariana stuttered and quickly got off of Sirius.

Remus walked up to them and held out a hand to Sirius as Mariana stood up on her own. Sirius took Remus' offered hand, Remus quickly pulling him up to a stand.

"What happened? It seemed as though you two were being chased down by a ghost." Sirius laughed but quickly stopped as a ghost passed by the walls.

"I resent that!" He said before passing through the wall.

The trio only stared at the wall, not really knowing what to say to that.

"O-kay," Sirius turned to Mariana and Remus. "We got a surprise for you."

Mariana frowned, looking back and froth at the two best friends. "Like what? Why? And what about Snuffles?"

"You'll see, because we can, and who's Snuffles?" Sirius answered, frowning at the last part to make it more believable.

"Just close your eyes Angel." Remus instructed.

Mariana narrowed her eyes at them before doing so.

"Wow, you actually trust us?" Sirius questioned surprise.

"That's it." Mariana opened her eyes, shaking her head at them. "What's going on?"

"No, no, no, no, don't listen to Sirius!" Remus told her. "You can trust me, okay?"

Mariana sighed, pointing her forefinger at him in warning before closing her eyes. Remus glared at Sirius, who only shrugged in innocent. The two boys went on either side of Mariana and gently took hold of her upper arms.

"Will lead you, so don't worry. And we won't make you fall or hit anything." Sirius told her reassuringly.

"Good to hear since you're the one telling me Si." Mariana sighed but had no choice to close her eyes.

It didn't take too long to reach a single door on the seventh floor, just a long ways from Dumbledore's office.

"Okay, open your eyes." Sirius told Mariana.

She did so and raised an eyebrow. "A door?" She questioned. "That's my surprise?"

"It's what's inside that's your surprise." Sirius defended.

Mariana cautiously took hold of the knob and opened the door. She walked into the darkness, wondering were a lamp could be. Just as she was completely inside, the two boys at the entrance of the door, candles were quickly lit and many teens popped up from hiding, yelling.

"Surprise!"

Mariana could only stare in disbelief, everyone telling her happy birthday. She started to laugh and cry at the same time when Lily was the first to come up to her and give her a hug.

"You shouldn't have done this." Mariana told her.

Lily slowly pulls away, smiling. "Everybody should have a birthday party Mariana!"

The two girls laughed, Mariana wiping her tears. James and Peter came up to them, James hugging Mariana in turn as Peter only hung back.

"Happy birthday Angel."

Mariana hugged back quickly. "Thanks James."

Remus hugged her next with an apology smile. "I had to keep you busy somehow. At least I got to know you better."

Mariana laughed. "You knew about Snuffles, didn't you?" Mariana asked.

Remus couldn't help but smile sheepishly as he let's the girl go. "Yeah, but I can't say much about him though. At least he finally has a name." Remus grinned widely behind Mariana to Sirius, who rolls his eyes.

"You know, I helped lead you to your party too, Angel!" Sirius said in a teasing exasperation.

Mariana laughed and turned to Sirius, hugging him. "Thank you Si."

"Mariana," Mariana let Sirius go and turned to see Severus walking up to the small group, the Marauder's quickly tensing up. "I'm sorry I can't stay long, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Severus gave a faint smile before clearing his throat and looking at Lily. "Thank you, _Evan_, for inviting me." Severus forced out. He turned to Mariana, his features quickly softening. "Good night Fairy."

"Thanks for coming Sev, it means a lot." Marina smiled. "Good night."

Severus nods his head once and walks out. Mariana turned to her now relaxed friends, music all ready playing and some teens dancing.

"So, what do we do now?" Mariana questioned curiously.

The boys grinned almost immediately, Lily smiling mysteriously. Marina was almost afraid and wished that she didn't ask them anything.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

--Outside of the Great Hall—

"She's being as stubborn as always." Christina said, pacing back and forth.

Isabel was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She had her eyes close, listening to every word her baby sister was telling her.

"I could have done a lot of damage to Theresa, but that stupid boy had to come down and distract me!"

Isabel snapped her eyes opened. "What boy?" She asked deadly sweet.

Christina stopped her pacing and turned to her oldest sister. "I don't know. He appeared out of nowhere, giving Theresa the opportunity to throw me back. I had to shimmer out before the boy or Theresa could do any damage to me." The youngest Nava continued her pace.

Isabel narrowed her eyes. "Could it be that he be friends with our dear _sister_?"

Christina scoffed. "Doubt it. He seemed to be popular around here. Why would he want to be friends with Theresa? Besides, I think he was just surprise to see me in the Gryffindor Tower."

Isabel narrowed her eyes down to the floor. "Will, Theresa just better be careful. She knows that anyone close to her will die. Mom would do anything to send the message through to our sister."

"I still don't get why dad even _gave_ the keys to Javier and Theresa! They don't deserve them!" Christina complained.

"Because they were pure and dad trusted them." Isabel close her eyes once more. "Because they were allied with our mother."

"Will, we better hurry up and report to her." Christina stops and sighs. "You know how mom gets when we're late reporting to her.

"Yeah." Isabel opens her eyes and pushes off the wall. "Try and find out more of this boy that distracted you with our mission."

"Yes sister." Christina gave a quick nod.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Flora Black: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter; I hoped you liked this one. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lady Anck-su-namun: **Yes, siblings are sometimes evil, depending on what they do. Did I really surprise you? I didn't I could do that to someone, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Emma-J-Riddle: **So were you surprise to have the kiss be nothing but a dream? LOL, and you could be right, Mariana's sister is a bit of a follower. Will, thank you for reviewing, I hoped you liked this chapter!

**CrazyPirateGirl:** Yes, Sirius saved Mariana from her evil sister, but too bad they didn't kiss in reality. (shrugs) But at least we now know Mariana's feelings for him. I'm glad you love this story, and trust me; you could _always_ tell me that you love it! LOL, thank you for reviewing!

**Kara Adar:** I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**bumblebee25:** Were you surprise about the beginning of this chapter? Yeah, the kiss was naught but a dream, but now we know how Mariana's feeling towards him! Thanks for reviewing!

**MiwSher-Sekhmet:** Don't worry about reviewing; just as long as you review everyone once in a while, I at least know you're reading this story. Yeah, the kiss was a dream and Mariana's not with Sirius… at least not yet… Wow, I'm actually surprise you were the only one that saw that Mariana's sister called her Theresa. (Hands a cookie) Your reward! LOL, Mariana might leave… her sisters might kill her… Mariana _might_ find out that Snuffles is really Sirius… Or she might not! (Evil laugh) You just have to continue reading and review!

**A/N: Did I surprise you guys again in the beginning? (Evil laugh) I'm so evil and mean! LOL, had too much coffee this night so I can stay up all night to finish this up, so don't mind me. And I must say, I say the fourth movie of Harry Potter and they took out (I think) most of the important things out from the book, for example the Qudditch tournament! They could have at _least_ showed the game! But overall, it was still good and far better then the first three movies. Now I wonder how the next three movies of this series will turn out! Oh, I also have to confess, the character Fudge's son looked hot! Anyways, if you want to know what happens next, you'll have to review! Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Mostly Gryffindor's were at the party but there were also some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's rom classes Mariana talked with once in a while. They all danced, talked, ate, drunk, and played a few charade games. The party lasted until after midnight. Everyone had to sneak back to their own Common rooms after giving compliments to Lily and the Marauder's f making a party and one last happy birthday to Mariana. Once back in the Gryffindor Common room, the group collapsed on the couches before a roaring fire, the other students going to their dorm to sleep.

"Thank you so much for the party you guys. I will never forget it!" Mariana told them with a huge smile upon her face as it was her first birthday party.

"I'm glad you had fun, Mariana." Lily smiled tiredly from her position under James' arm.

"And that you liked it." Peter squeaked in.

Yawning, Mariana stood up. "I think I'm going to go asleep as it's late. Night, and um... thank you again. All of you." She smiled at them before going to the girl's dormitory.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sunday past quickly with all those who went to the birthday party slept in very late. Many questioned why was this and everyone quickly knew it was because of a birthday party for the shy girl that everyone has started to know who she was. Mariana's sisters were beyond angry of this because their middle sister wasn't suppose to be having any parties whatsoever. But they couldn't do a thing except contact their mother.

When classes started, Mariana felt as though something bad was about to happen very soon. But she brushed it off as nothing as she had many tests in most of her classes. Isabel, however, did not care much for the studies but the actions of her middle sister. She deceived many boys within her sister's classes. While her youngest sister figured out who the boy that distracted her was that night she faced Mariana.

At lunch, Christina walked in the shadows of the courtyard path ways and stood next Isabel, whom blended well into the darkness. She was sitting on the small stone wall that overlooked all of the courtyard, leaning up against the pillar with her right knee propped up, her right arm lazily hanging upon her knee. Christina leaned against the pillar, crossing her arms as she looked towards a certain group with a certain kin.

Mariana and the Marauder's, all except James, sat on stone benches, talking about stories about the Marauder's playing practical jokes and anything to keep them occupied.

"You actually levitated Miss Lincs quiz papers?" Mariana soft laughter echoed over the courtyard.

"Our sister must be braver than we expected if she is to publicly show us her friendship with these... people in front of us." Isabel said, narrowing her eyes at Mariana. "What did you find out of the boy who distracted you?"

Christina nodded over to the group although her sister wasn't watching her. "The boy on our sister's left was the one who came down. His name is Sirius Black, same year and House as our sister. They've only been friends since the second week of September. He's one out of four of the most popular guys in this school. Along with Remus J. Lupin, who is on the other side of Theresa, Peter P., the one on the floor, and..." Christina trailed off as Lily and James walked towards the group, pointing at them for Isabel. "James Potter."

Isabel studied Lily carefully. "What of that girl?"

"Lily Evans." Christina said simply, crossing her arms once more. "Most popular girl in this school. Probably the only one."

Isabel smirked. "Not for long." She said carefully before asking, "Why are they so popular?"

"The boys are famous for getting into trouble, Remus and Peter getting in the middle of it unintentionally. The trouble and practical jokes are usually started up by Sirius and James. James is also popular for being the Gryffindor Seeker in the Quidditch game."

"What is up with that stupid game. I just don't understand." Isabel said irritated of just thinking about it.

"Lily is popular for being nice to everyone and just being pretty." Christina finished off with a roll of her eyes.

Isabel laughed quietly. "Not as pretty as me." Isabel shook her head, looking straight at her sister. "Watch out, Theresa, we'll get you one of these days and you'll be with our dear brother before you know it."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mariana frowned, feeling as thought being watched. She heard a whisper in the air, a whisper of a dangerous promise made by someone so familiar. The girl knew who it was without turning around and remembered that she was endangering her friends.

"Angel, you okay?" Remus asked concerned as he noticed Mariana going quiet all of a sudden.

"I shouldn't be here with you guys." She whispered unconsciously.

"They're here, aren't they?" Sirius asked, cautiously looking around

Mariana made a move to stand but Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Mariana froze, as Isabel and Christina were taken back by this small action, both girls frowning with confusion at their sister and this boy. Sirius saw a small movement from the corner of his eye on the right and leaned closer to Mariana, whispering into her ear.

"I see them. They seem to be surprise about something." He whispered to her.

Mariana turned to Sirius, their faces awfully close. "That's because no guy has _never_ wrapped their arm over my shoulder before in front of them." Mariana whispered back, looking only straight at Sirius.

"How come?" Sirius questioned curiously.

"Because I wanted to keep all those who I knew safe and _alive_." Mariana told him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Isabel quickly stood up, her hands turned into fists at her side as she watched Sirius lean next to her sister and started to whisper.

"It seems that our dear _sister_ has forgotten the little rules we have set up." Isabel glared at her sister. "If she should have _any _friends or _more_ than friends, she will lose them to me or by my powers!"

Isabel turned sharply, her hair swishing over her shoulder, and walked away. Christina narrowed her eyes at her middle sister, shaking her head sadly.

"You best embrace this joyous, Resa, for you'll never have it again." Christina whispered.

She soon turned and followed her older sister. Whom was trying to think up a plan to destroy the happiness that Mariana has developed here.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"They're gone." Sirius told the group, as Mariana watched her sisters walk away cautiously.

"They're going to do all that they can for you guys to go against me." Mariana told them, moving away from Sirius' face.

"But nothing will change our minds about you, Mariana, trust us." Lily nodded at her reassuringly.

"She's far more powerful than anyone སྭ even Dumbledore སྭ with the powers we grew up knowing." Mariana said with a tiring sigh.

"And what powers would that be?" James asked curiously.

"It's not safe for me to tell you with my sisters close by." Mariana told them, shaking her head.

"What if we can take you _away_ from your sisters?" Peter whispered cautiously.

Both Mariana and Lily raised an eyebrow as the three other boys looked around the courtyard nervously for any eavesdroppers.

"I would say fine, seeing as you four know many secrets of this castle." Mariana nodded in agreement.

"I'm coming along too!" Lily put in anxiously.

The boys looked at each other, agreeing silently.

"Fine." Remus turned to the girls.

"Meet us in the Common room at midnight." Sirius smiled mysteriously. "We'll take you from there."

Lily looked over to Mariana, both slightly fearing to what's to come later on that night.

"No wait," Mariana said after remembering something. "How about this Friday? I want to finish up with my finals first."

"Okay."

"Fine."

Everyone agreed.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

–Hour after lunch–

Sirius and Mariana were in the library, Mariana trying – keyword; _trying_ – to help Sirius pass Potions. Mariana was sitting across from Sirius, her head in the book she was reading out earlier as Sirius had his forehead against the table.

"I'm never gong to remember this later!" Sirius complained, hitting his head on the table a couple of times.

Mariana sighed in frustration, slamming the book she held on to the table. "If the theory of hitting someone with a book will give them knowledge was true, I swear I would be hitting you with this book all day long!"

Sirius looked up at the girl, a small frown upon his face. "You don't have to be so violent. Jeez, I liked you better when you were shy." He mumbled the last part, placing his forehead back on the table.

"I'm still shy, it's just whenever you get me mad or frustrated, I'm _not_ so shy. Potions isn't really _hard_ to understand, you know? I mean, even someone like _you_ can understand Potions."

Mariana stood and walked over to a shelf to get another book. Slyly moving from the shadows, Isabel smiled devilishly and dropped the books she was holding on to the ground.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath, kneeling down.

Sirius looked up, got off his chair and kneeled, helping the girl pick up her books without even looking at her face.

"Oh, thank you so much." Isabel said sweetly, standing up.

Sirius grabbed one more book and stood as will. "Not a... problem."

Sirius lost his smile and handed Isabel her book. He turned to the table, Isabel's eyes flashing with annoyance, as she noted that Sirius didn't want anything to do with her.

"Um, my name is Isabel Nava." Isabel said as she reached out to touch Sirius' arm. "And you are?" Isabel smiled as Sirius turned to her.

"Sirius Black. Now if you excuse me, I have some studying to do with my–" Sirius was interrupted as Mariana came back.

"Okay, I found something to _your_ level, Sirius. This should he... lp..." Mariana trailed off as she looked up from the book she was scanning.

Sirius turned to Mariana and walked next to her, letting his head do and say all the things that were about to be said and happen.

"I have some studying with my," Sirius put his arm around Mariana's shoulder and smirked at Isabel. "Girlfriend."

"_Girlfriend?_"

Both sisters nearly shouted, staring up at Sirius as if he were crazy. Which at this point both sisters thought he was.

"I don't believe you." Isabel challenged, shaking her head at her sister. "_No one_ in their right mind would want to date _her_."

Mariana looked down as the words cut down deep inside her (unconsciously moving closer to Sirius) wanting to disappear from the hurtful words her sister were saying, embrace that Sirius was there to hear them.

"Really?" Sirius asked. "I'll prove it."

"How?" Isabel challenged further.

Sirius faced Mariana, cupped her chin, making her look up at him, and just kissed her. Mariana's eyes widen with shock before slowly closing them, holding the book with one hand to her chest, while her other hand held on to Sirius' shirt. Isabel's mouth was opened slightly with shock, not believing her eyes at the sight before her. Anger soon took over her and Isabel stormed away, making up another plan to just destroyed her sister for once and for all and take the power that she withholds inside her.

Sirius' hand that cupped Mariana's chin moved slowly to the right, cupping her cheek while his other hand held her waist. Slowly they parted, Sirius and Mariana looking at each other anew.

"What were you thinking?" Mariana whispered, wondering if she were unconscious once again.

"That I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now." Sirius whispered back.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into."

Mariana was about to move away but Sirius held on to her tightly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't?" Sirius suddenly asked.

Mariana blushed deeply, looking away from him, Sirius smiling softly down at her.

He leaned next to her ear and whispered, "I'm glad to be your first."

Mariana snapped her eyes to him just as Sirius kissed her once more. Someone clearing their throat, Sirius and Mariana partying away to see Lily and James with surprise and amuse smiles.

"I thought you two were suppose to be studying?" James asked.

"My sister was just here and this guy," Mariana started to explain, thrusting his thumb at Sirius. "Told her I was his girlfriend and to prove it he kissed me." As she said all this her blush deepened.

"You think your sister will now back off now that she sees you have a 'boyfriend' and friends to help you?" Lily asked.

Mariana shook her head. "No, she will only try harder to separate you all from me." Mariana told them sadly.

"We'll never ally with her unless it's to figure out what she's going to do next." James aid with a nod.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

–Isabel–

Christina watch her sister pace before her in a empty classroom. Isabel has just told her what happened and the youngest sibling could feel the anger radiating off of Isabel.

"I don't know why anyone would want to date her, but they will pay, I assure you. Theresa is going to give us the power she holds and mother will soon be able to get the most prized possession in history."

Christina shook her head. "How long will it take for us to ally with her friend and 'boyfriend'?"

"It shouldn't take too long. Our powers have grown since we last saw our dear sister." Isabel said deadly low.

Her face, if it was even possible, became even darker. Christina took a step back, fearing the look upon her sister's face. She never did want to cross Isabel, ever. Which was why Christina never crossed her oldest sister _or_ her mother.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

–Friday–

Couple of days has passed since the small incident in the library and the whole school had found out about Mariana and Sirius being a couple. Many of the girls couldn't believe it but Sirius demonstrated by slipping his hand into Mariana's in the hallways, holding her closely to him wherever they went, and kissed whenever he could. Of course, Mariana didn't feel comfortable but played along for the sake of her friends well being.

Mariana was on her way to the tower for lunch when a familiar face appeared around the corner.

"Will, if it isn't Fairy." Severus looked around. "No Black with you today?"

Mariana rolled her eyes. "He's gonna catch up, McGonagall wanted to talk with him."

Severus scoffed. "Probably to get another detention."

Mariana chuckled. "Probably." she agreed.

"So, why did you pick Black anyways?" Severus asked curiously.

_Mariana shrugged. "I don't know. I just got to know him a bit more and there was just something there. He was just really sweet to me. Plus it has to do with something personal also."_

_Severus faintly smirked as he looked past Mariana. "What about you?"_

_Mariana turned to see Sirius staring down at her._

"_Her different out look in life and the way her eyes shine when she laughs or smiles."_

"Fairy?"

_Mariana took a step forward, not really thinking what she was doing._

"Fairy? Mariana?"

Mariana snapped out of the day dream to see Severus holding her arms, concern written over his face.

"You spaced out after I asked what you saw Black."

Mariana chuckled nervously. "Oh, did I?" Severus nodded. "Um, will, once you get past the annoyance, Sirius is really sweet, kind, caring, and just... I don't know." Mariana shook her head. "Plus, there's a reason as to why we're together."

The two begun to walk towards the Changing Staircase.

"Like what?" Severus asked curiously.

"I can't tell you." Mariana said sadly.

"Will, at least he likes you back." Severus said truthfully. "But if Black hurts you in _any_ way, I'll throw every jinx and curse his way."

Mariana couldn't help but smile. "You might have to wait in line, Lily said that, than April, than Caroline, than Jams, than Remus. I think Peter would too, but he's not very good at any spells."

Mariana than stopped, remembering a question she's been wanting to ask the boy next to her. Severus turned to Mariana, frowning in question.

"Sev," Mariana pursed her lips before looking up at the boy. "What do you think of my oldest sister, Isabel?"

"She's a girl that I greatly watch out for. She may be in Slytherin, but she's as bad as any of the Slytherin's combine. I don't trust her o ne bit." Severus shook his head.

"Looks like we actually agree on something, _Snape_."

The two teens turned to see Sirius walking next to Mariana. He put a protective hand at the small of her back.

"That and several other things." Severus corrected, looking down at Mariana.

Mariana felt the tension between the two as Sirius slid his hand to rest on her right hip, holding her close to him in protectiveness. Severus saw this and rolled his eyes.

"I met of protecting Mariana, _Black_. She's like a sister I have to protect from harm."

Sirius relaxed somewhat but the look-over Sverus gave him was curious.

"But I guess I didn't do a very good job if she's with you."

Sirius took a step forward, but Severus spoke up once more.

"But it was her choice, I just have to... _accept it_."

Mariana smiled at him. "Thanks Sev, that means a lot to me."

Severus smiled ghostly and was about to walk down one of the staircases when Mariana stopped him.

"Wait, Sev." Severus turned to her just as Mariana looked up at Sirius. "I think that he should come to wherever you guys are taking me and Lily." Sirius begun to protest but Mariana spoke up first. "I trust Severus, Si, please."

Mariana gave her best attempt at the puppy eyes, which she seen Lily and some of the other girls do all the time, Sirius sighed and grumbled a yes. He glared over to Severus, who glared back.

"Remember the room we had the party for Mariana?"

"Yeah." Severus said curtly.

"Meet us there a little after midnight."

"See you then." And Severus walked down the staircase.

Mariana looked up to Sirius. "Thank you." She whispered, smiling.

Sirius sighed. "Come on, the others are waiting."

He led Mariana up one of the staircases, Mariana laughing with a shake of her head.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

–Room of Requirements–

After some arguing, the Marauder's, Lily, Mariana, and Severus all sat before a fire, Lily, Remus, and Severus just finishing up putting charms on the room. Once they sat down before a roaring fire, everyone waited patiently for Mariana to start her explanation and story.

"Who or what are your sisters, Mariana?" Lily finally asked, straight to the point.

"Have you guys ever heard of Wiccan magic?" Mariana looked at the group shaking their heads. "Okay, what about wandless magic?"

"Yes, Professor Binns talked of two different sort of magic once living together until a few centuries ago when a big war broke out." James said.

Everyone was staring at him surprise, making him frown.

"What? It was interesting." He defended.

Mariana cleared her throat, the shock wavering. "Yes, will, after that war, the two different magic's separated into two worlds. The wandless lived as muggles and lived amongst them, while the wand magic lived in secret and lived for hundreds of years until they have given up to holding on to life. My sisters and I are wandless witches and I haven't used my magic in yeas, afraid of them tracking me down."

Mariana waited a moment for them to take this in. Peter suddenly spoke up, a question bothering everyone.

"So... your name isn't Mariana Light?"

Mariana sighed, knowing this was coming. "No, it was a muggle girl's name I stayed with in Spain. Her grandparents were nice enough to take me in for a while."

"So what's your real name?" Remus asked curious.

"Theresa Nava. But I'm still the same girl you guys all know, despite my name change and background."

"What should we call you now?" Sirius asked.

"Call me Mariana. I don't want to confuse anyone or alert my sisters that I've told you all this so far."

"What exactly do you have, Mariana?" Lily asked quietly.

"The key to wake a great power. A power that can make your magic, wandless or not, ten times stronger than it should be."

"And your mother want's this? Why?" Peter asked confused.

"What kind of power is it?" Severus asked curiously.

"Because she wants to give it to a powerful wand user who's name is not utter here." Mariana inhaled, closing her eyes. "The amulet of Merlin."

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long! But I've been working too much because of Christmas coming up, and I hate being a damn cashier at the store! Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, and that it was long enough for your liking and for the make up of not doing so earlier. Will, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"The amulet of Merlin?" They asked in unison.

"But it's said to be nothing but a rumor, a legend!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's very much real." Mariana told him. "My _mother_ already has the map to find the amulet and she can pass through the traps from the power she stole from my brother. But she needs the power that I have to be able to _touch_ the amulet."

"How did you and your brother get these powers?" James asked.

"My father." Mariana sighed. "My _mother_ was becoming more and more obsess with power and the amulet. It was when my mother discovered that my father was the secret protector of the amulet did she go crazy to obtain the cursed treasure. So my father gave the powers to active and find the amulet to my brother and me and disappeared at the face of the earth."

Sirius hugged Mariana, everyone feeling sympathy towards the girl. "Why are you trying to find your father now?" He asked.

"To take back the power. I don't want to keep on hiding and live life as a lie. I can't give my _mother_ the power for the amulet, nor can I keep protecting the power inside me. My brother _died_ trying to save me and not give our _mother_ the power or the map." Mariana blinked her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "I also want to ask my father why he abandon me and my brother with the stupid powers. Why couldn't he just take us with him?"

"I'm sure he had a good reason to do so." Remus said softly.

"Probably, but I want to know why." Mariana told him.

"What about your sisters? Why did they side with your mother?" Severus asked curiously.

Mariana sighed, clearing her throat. "My oldest sister has always had a thing for the dark side and when she met some dark wizard with my mother, she immediately become one of them. My youngest, she's just following Isabel. She has always admired Isabel, but she's also been afraid of what she can do, as my mother."

"What are you planning to do now?" Peter whispered.

Mariana looked down, silent for a while. She needed to leave the school, this country. But in private and alone.

"I don't know." She lied in a small voice.

"Will, we won't let anything bad comes your way." Severus told her seriously.

"_Snape's_ right." James said. "We'll help keep your sisters off your back."

Mariana smiled sadly. "But–"

"You don't want us to get hurt, we know." Lily said with a small smile. "But you also can't keep on running or hiding. You're gonna have to face your mother some time soon."

"I know." Mariana said in a whisper. "But I don't know if I'm strong enough to face them alone."

"That's why we're going to help you." Sirius told her, kissing her hair. "We're going to help you all the way until they leave you alone."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

–1Month and a week later–

It was a Tuesday night and Mariana sat by the window, finishing homework. Since she spoke with the Marauder's, Lily, and Severus, they kept their promise of protecting her from her sisters. Neither Isabel and Christina had the courage to come near Mariana whenever one of her friends where with her. She wasn't alone at night either, for Snuffles had been sleeping with her every night.

Mariana looked out the window to see the snow slowly falling down outside. All of the grounds was covered in blankets of white snow. The shy girl smiled to herself as she has always loved the untouched snow. But seemed that the snow didn't feel like falling heavily down for the past several weeks.

"Day dreaming won't help you finish your homework faster." A voice said from the side.

Mariana turned her head to see Remus sitting to the right side of her. Sirius sat on her other side, closer to Mariana, as James and Lily sat across from her.

"One: I wasn't day dreaming, two: if I _was_, it's Sirius and James fault since I've been hanging out with you guys so much." Mariana teased, a smile on her face.

"But you know you like hanging out with us." James teased back, putting his arm over Lily's shoulders.

Mariana sighed, "I guess."

She turned to the group, all of them laughing. Mariana looked at the group that she has become so close to. Never did she imagine that the most popular boys and girl will ever be friends with her as they are now. Mariana looked over to Remus and frowned as he seemed to be paler and in pain.

"You okay, Remus?" Mariana asked worriedly."You don't look so good."

She leaned over the table and placed a hand on his forehead.

"He's fine!" James, Sirius, and Peter all said rather quickly.

"He's just... ate something bad at dinner, that's all." Peter told her.

Mariana looked at the group as she sat back down on her chair. She looked to Remus worriedly, somewhat like a mother would with a child.

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey, just in case?" Mariana suggested, sitting back down.

Remus smiled painfully. "I'll go, don't worry."

Mariana nodded, smiling. She closed her books and piled them to the side, so they wouldn't be in anyone's way.

"So, what are you guys going to do for Christmas?" Mariana asked suddenly, wanting to know.

"Will, my parents want me home." Lily said with a sigh.

"Same with my parents." James told her.

"My dad's going to visit my aunt in Germany, so I'll be staying." Peter said in a low voice.

"My mother doesn't want me going, as usual." Sirius rolled his eyes. "But James' parents want me to go visit them."

Mariana looked over to the quiet Remus, tilting her head. "What about you, Remus?" Mariana asked softly.

"I... don't have any parents." Remus said softly.

"I'm sorry." Mariana said softly. "I guess we're kinda the same, only my mother hates me and my father abandon me. So... really, I don't have any either."

Remus smiled slightly. "At least you knew who your parents are."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't know my mother." Mariana told him.

"You've never gone to a Yule ball, have you?" Sirius suddenly asked, looking at Mariana curiously.

Mariana blushed, looking down. "The Ministry is paying for my school things, and new uniforms if needed, but a dress robe I had to buy with my own money and I never had enough so I never really went." Mariana blushed in embarrassment, looking down.

Sirius smiled mysteriously down at the girl, taking hold of her chin so that she looked at him. "I promise you right now that you _will_ go to your first Yule ball."

Mariana narrowed her eyes in both confusion and suspicion at Sirius' smile. "How?"

"You'll see when the time comes for it." Sirius looked over to James. "Hey, tell your parents thanks for inviting me but I'll be taking Angel to the ball."

Lily's eyes suddenly widen with excitement, looking at the group. "Why don't we all go to the Yule ball?" She was now literally jumping on her chair. "It will be fun!"

"But–" Mariana started but James interrupted.

"Nope, it's decided! We're all going to the ball with you."

"What of my sisters?" Mariana questioned.

Everyone looked to one another, wondering what they were going to do with them.

"We can make them think that you're going with Lily." Remus said in a low voice, knowing full well that there were spies among the Gryffindor's.

Mariana nodded. "Yeah, _she_ might take my sisters home early once they find out this information. She wouldn't dare came near a wizard family," Mariana looked over to Lily. "And my sisters and _she_ doesn't _know_ of the differences in this Wizard community." Mariana smiled. "This could actually work."

"We can start talking about it in the halls or in classrooms before and after classes." Lily said with a smile.

Mariana smiled back and stood. "I'm gonna put these away, I'll be back."

She begun to gather her things as Lily stretched out before standing.

"It's late, I'm going to go sleep. Night guys." She kissed James before following Mariana up the stairs.

James, Sirius, and Peter suddenly looked over to Remus seriously, Sirius moving over to sit on Mariana's chair.

"Listen Moony, we're going to leave today after midnight. Everyone should be asleep by then." James said.

Remus nodded, looking towards the falling snow outside the window. "I know, Prongs." He sighed. "I just hating lying to the girls. I mean, they think I usually get sick every month about something I ate or whatever and I make them worry. I hate it. I want to tell them the truth but I don't..." Remus shook his head. "I don't know how they'll react to the news."

The other three boys smiled in sympathy towards their best friend.

"I think that they'll understand, Moony." Peter said. "Lily and Mariana are not quick to judge someone."

"True." Remus whispered, looking at a spot on the table. "Are we going to take your Invisibility cloak, Prongs?"

"Yeah." James answered him.

"Ooh, you guys are going to be in trouble if you sneak out." A teasing voice said.

The four boys looked up in panic to see Mariana. They watch cautiously as she sat down on Sirius' previous chair.

"Listen, Mariana–"

Mariana interrupted a panic Sirius. "Hey, I'm not going to say anything, nor am I going to ask where you're going. It's your business and I have no right to pry." The boys all sighed in relief. "But I will advise you to be careful and not get caught. The twenty points James and Sirius costed us we haven't been able to regain."

James and Sirius smiled sheepishly, as Remus shook his head, Peter laughing at the memory.

"We were only trying to make History of Magic more fun, that's all." Sirius said a bit innocently.

"Yeah right. "Mariana scoffed. "But you didn't have to get some of that slime on me."

"At least your skin looks smoother." James said, winking at her.

He smiled as Mariana blushed a deep red. "Yeah, will... Lily will curse you if you lose any more points."

The group all nodded, not really wanting to feel Lily's wraith towards them.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**A/N: Short, I know, but I wanted to update since I haven't in a while. Not much going on, but I promise that next chapter will have a bit more exciting. Happy New Year, everyone, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Mariana laid awake on her side, watching the clouds slightly move outside the window in the 6th year girls dormitory. It was just twenty minutes after one, and the whole tower was an eerie silent. She patiently waited for Snuffles but Mariana felt in her heart that he wasn't going to be with her that night. Biting her lower lip, Mariana got out of her bed and walked over to the desk. She picked up her Defense Against the Dark Arts book and walked out.

Mariana made her way over to the couch and sat at the end, her back against the armrest, her feet close to her chest. Mariana placed the book on her lap and begun to flip through it. She stopped at a certain page and quickly skimmed through it.

"_The month of the full moon_." She muttered, looking out of the common room windows.

The clouds parted a bit to show the full moon only seconds before it's covered once more. The portrait hole suddenly opens and Mariana flips the pages to stop at a page about Hippogriff's. She looks up to see the Marauder's coming back in, James and Remus holding up Remus, while Peter followed them from behind. Mariana wanted to go up and help but didn't want to startle them or break their trust in her.

The boy's then stopped because of Remus, who sighed tiredly.

"Couldn't sleep, Mariana?"

James and Sirius looked around the room.

"No." Mariana whispered, sitting up straighter so the boys could see her. "Are you guys okay? No injuries or anything?"

They shook their heads. "What are you reading?" Peter asked.

"Hippogriff for Professor Lincs essay." Mariana looked over them. "Why don't you guys get cleaned up and go rest? You guys look as though you've been through hell and back."

Both James and Sirius gasped in mock horror. "She cursed!" They said in unison.

Mariana rolled her eyes. "Bed, now!" She told them sternly.

"Yes _mother_." The boys chorused together, walking up the stairs.

Mariana shook her head, looking back down at her book. Minutes passed when she felt something jump on to the couch. She smiled widely, pressing the book to her chest.

"Hey Snuffles, I thought you wouldn't be coming tonight." She said softly.

She chuckled softly as he went under her knees, then to her left side to lay his head on her lap. Mariana scratched his head, placing her own on the couch. Sirius wagged his tail as he placed a paw on her lap, the girl absent mind-ly scratching Sirius head and behind the ears.

"Will Snuffles, I guess I'm going to my first Yule Ball ever." Mariana sighed. "Great."

Sirius whined, looking up at the girl. _'She doesn't want to go with me?'_ Sirius thought hurt and alarmed.

"I don't know if I should go, I mean, I don't have dress robes, and I'm taking the boys and Lily away from their family on this holiday."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and moved his nose into Mariana's right palm, licking it. Mariana smiled, humming to herself. She pushed Sirius' hair from his eyes, staring into his gray eyes, losing herself in them.

"You remind me too much of Sirius, you know that Snuffles? Same eyes, same hair, same attitude." Mariana couldn't help but smile at the last part.

She took the book from her chest, closed it, and set it down on the floor. Mariana snuggled downwards, continuing to scratch Sirius head and humming a soothing tune that has been with her since she was a kid. Sirius feel asleep to those, taking in the scent of Mariana, which was that of Vanilla and something sweet he did not know the name of.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mariana spent the rest of the night awake and deep in thought. The snow has yet to cease once morning came, but it did not damp on the girl's mood. Mariana continued to sit there, watching Snuffles sleep, carefully stroking his head in a way as to not wake him. But as the tower begun to wake, Snuffles did as will. He blinked open his eyes to see a smiling Mariana.

"Good morning." Mariana whispered.

Sirius wagged his tail, yawning widely. Mariana snuggled even further down and kissed Sirius' nose, which in response licked her nose.

"Did you have a goodnight sleep?"

Sirius wagged his tail, licking Mariana's cheek, making her laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mariana smiled, taking hold of Sirius' face in her hands and giving him a good scratch.

Sirius titled his head, looking at Mariana's tired eyes closely. _'You haven't slept all night. Why?'_

"You better go before someone sees you." Mariana told him.

Sirius jumped off the couch skillfully and sprinted up to the boys dormitory. Smiling, Mariana close her eyes and stretched out her stiff limbs.

"There you are." A voice said from behind Mariana.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see her roommates standing around the couch.

"We were wondering what happened to you." April said with concern.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to read a bit." Mariana explained.

"No Snuffles' toady?" Caroline asked with a frown.

Mariana laughed. "You've just missed him. He went up the boys dormitory."

"Aww, I wanted to give him a good morning kiss." Lily frown.

"Well, I'm right here now." A voice said.

The girls looked up to see James with wide open arms and a cheeky grin. The other three Marauders were walking behind him.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not you!"

James face fell. "Who?" He asked in jealously.

Mariana smiled. "Don't get jealous, James. She was talking about Snuffles."

"Snuffles?" The boys all chorused confused, James and Sirius only pretending.

"Yeah, this bear-like dog has been coming to our room for three months now." Mariana told them.

Peter and Remus looked at Sirius knowingly. Sirius only looked the other way, trying to look innocent.

"I still say you should've named him Fluffy." April suggested.

Mariana laughed as she remembered that Severus said the same thing to her when she was in the hospital. "He tends to sniff a lot, so I named him Snuffles."

'_Thank Merlin.'_ Sirius thought with a silent sigh of relief.

He could feel his friends all trying not to laugh, so settled to merely smiling.

"But you know, he kind of reminds me of you, Sirius, with the shaggy hair and all." Caroline teased but was very serious.

"Will, I'm going to go upstairs and change to go to class." Mariana said as she got off the couch and jogged towards the girls staircase.

April and Caroline than looked over to Sirius, making him lean back slowly at the smiles they were giving to him.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"Lily told us that you're going to take Mariana to her first Yule Ball." Caroline said with a smile that seemed to widen even more.

"Yeah..." Sirius said slowly.

"That is _so_ romantic!" April said with dreamy eyes as she put her hands together before bitting her right thumb nail.

"Why don't you guys come with us?" James asked with a shrug.

"We'll never find dates our age to go with us." Caroline told him. "The first two years were fine, but after the fifth year, it's just boring to them."

"Go with Remus and Peter, they're dateless." Sirius said, looking at them.

The girls shrugged. "Okay." They chorused together.

"I'll go with Remus!" April said before Caroline could say anything.

"And I'll go with Peter." Caroline said, trying to be nice.

"Great. Let's go to class." James said as he put an arm around Lily's shoulder.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna wait for Mariana." Sirius said, sitting down on the couch.

"Okay, see you later." James said, the group leaving. "You girls know the plan about Mariana going with Lily, right?"

April and Caroline nodded, talking in unison. "Yes, we know what to do."

"It's scary when you guys talk as one." James told them, visibly shaking.

The girls merely laughed, shaking their heads.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

By the time Christmas vacation came, Isabel and Christina has gone home, believing that their sister was to go to Lily's home and spend Christmas there and the rest of the vacation. The week past quickly for Mariana, haven been too busy with the Christmas finals that the teachers decided to give the students before leaving.

It was ten, and Mariana was looking out the window from the empty Common room to see the snow falling heavily down outside. All of the grounds was covered in blankets of white. The shy girl smiled to herself as she has always loved the untouched snow. It seemed so pure, innocent, serene, and just calming. Every year since she's been at Hogwarts, Mariana has had a small tradition of skating upon the lake in the untouched snow. And since this was the first time in two weeks since it snowed a lot to have untouched snow, Mariana couldn't wait to ice skate.

She stood and quickly, and quietly, ran up the stairs to the sixth year room to change into something warm and to grab her skates.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

–Outside–

Mariana tied the laces on her right skate tightly and stood up from the bench that was placed before the lake. She walked over to the frozen lake and begun to skate around. It was a clear night, not a single cloud passing over to cover the starry sky. Mariana has always done this every Christmas break. The clouds were never in sight, letting the quiet girl to watch the breath taking view of the stars as she skated around. Or the falling snow would make the whole ordeal surreal looking.

Mariana felt as though she were skating on the clouds with pure white snow all around her.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like (To what it's like)_

_When everything's right (When everything's right)_

_I can't believe (I can't believe)_

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

–6th years Boy room–

Sirius looked out of the rooms window to see a lone figure skating about upon the lake. Squinting his eyes, he could see the familiar coat and black beanie.

"What is she doing out there so late?" Sirius wondered out loud as she went to change into a pair of jeans, shirt, and a black coat.

He put his Gryffindor scarf around his neck and quietly walked out of the room, not wanting to disturb his friends.

_You found me (You found me)_

_When no one else was lookin' (When no one else was lookin')_

_How did you know just where I would be? (How did you know just where I would be?)_

_Yeah, you broke through (Yeah, you broke through)_

_All of my confusion (All of my confusion)_

_The ups and the downs (The ups and the downs)_

_And you still didn't leave (And you still didn't leave)_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see (I guess that you saw what nobody could see)_

_You found me_

_You found me_

Sirius walked quietly out of the school and on to the courtyard. He dropped the skates in his hands and transformed. He picked up the skates in his mouth and jogged to the right, towards the frozen lake. He saw the girl skating with her head up towards the sky and Sirius quickly made his way behind the tree nearby, keeping to the shadows so he could transform once more.

He heard Mariana humming to herself, seeing that her eyes were close. Sirius never really got the whole romantic thing of the stars. All he knew was that whenever he was with a girl outside, they just seemed more willing to open up to him… and not by talking either. But Sirius could see that the girl before him felt content at the moment, just being alone in this cool night.

Grinning, Sirius sat on the bench nearby and started to put his skates on. Once they were tied, he walked over to the frozen lake and quietly (as he could) make his way over to the shy girl.

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side (You're by my side)_

_Now everything's fine (Now everything's fine)_

_I can't believe (I can't believe)_

Mariana had closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she loved the feeling of the wind in her face at that very moment. As she turned, the girl looked straight ahead and opened her eyes. But she gave a startled cry as Sirius grinned at her, skating backwards. Marian slipped and fell to her butt, her eyes watering with pain. Sirius barked out a laugh, helping the poor girl up.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Angel. Sorry about that."

"Sure you are." Mariana said sarcastically but smiled anyways.

Sirius wiped her tears as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"So why are you out here?" Mariana questioned, feeling uncomfortable under his dark eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing." Sirius replied with a raised eyebrow.

Marian's cheek turned a dark red, smiling shyly at being caught for the first time.

_You found me (You found me)_

_When no one else was lookin' (When no one else was lookin')_

_How did you know just where I would be? (How did you know just where I would be?)_

_Yeah, you broke through (Yeah, you broke through)_

_All of my confusion (All of my confusion)_

_The ups and the downs (The ups and the downs)_

_And you still didn't leave (And you still didn't leave)_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see (I guess that you saw what nobody could see)_

_You found me_

_You found me_

"I always skate out here during winter break." She told him truthfully.

"Now, how come I've never seen an Angel skate all by herself before until today?" Sirius questioned, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because you always left with James and Remus."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the girl. "How'd you know?"

Mariana blushed deeper and skated away. "Because you three always talked about the fun you three had when you've returned."

Sirius skated after the girl with his famous trademark smirk. "You've been spying on us this last five years?"

Mariana rolled her eyes. "No. I was just invisible at the time, doing homework at a table by the fire place whenever you all returned."

"Oh."

The two skated together in an uncomfortable silence, neither not knowing what to say to the other.

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know? _

_How did you know?_

"So, how long do you stay out here and skate?" Sirius asked, wanting to know, feeling cold.

Mariana smiled knowingly, shrugging her shoulders. "Depends, I guess. Sometimes an hour or tow, or until morning."

Mariana just turned her head in time to see the shock looking on Sirius face before falling. But he caught himself before his face met the solid lake and instead fell on to his left side. Mariana laughed quietly, skating over to him.

"You okay?" She helped him stand up straight.

"Yeah, thanks." Sirius said breathlessly.

He looked up at the shy girl and grinned, making the said girl frown.

"What?"

"You just can't keep you hands off me, could you?" Sirius said teasingly.

Mariana rolled her eyes, letting him go. But before she could skate away from him, Sirius grabbed her arm, bringing her towards him. Mariana, surprised by this, tripped over her feet, trampling over Sirius, who–by instinct–wrapped his arms around Mariana, while she clutched on to his coat. Sirius fell on to his back, Mariana on top of him. The duo stared into each other, not really thinking straight.

_You found me (You found me)_

_When no one else was lookin' (When no one else was lookin')_

_How did you know just where I would be? (How did you know just where I would be?)_

_Yeah, you broke through (Yeah, you broke through)_

_All of my confusion (All of my confusion)_

_The ups and the downs (The ups and the downs)_

_And you still didn't leave (And you still didn't leave)_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see (I guess that you saw what nobody could see)_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

Sirius unwrapped his right arm and reached up to push away some of Mariana's hair from her face to behind her ear. Mariana couldn't help but blush at just the simple gesture. She wanted to speak, ask if he was okay but her mind just seemed to have shut down while her body simply did what it wanted to do on it's own accord. Sirius moved his hand to the back of Mariana's head and brought it down just as he leaned upwards, their lips meeting.

Mariana couldn't help but close her eyes, gripping Sirius' coat tighter. Time seemed to stop as nothing else mattered but the two teens themselves. The clouds soon started to form, as in seconds snow begun to fall. Mariana pulled away, both she and Sirius panting lightly, their warm breaths caressing the other's face.

"We should probably go inside now." Mariana whispered.

Sirius nodded numbly. "Okay, let's go."

Mariana rolled off of him, sitting up on the cold ice. Sirius was quick to stand and helped Mariana stand as will. The duo skated over to the bench that their shoes sat, covered in light snow now. They quickly put them on and hurried back to the warmth of the castle. Halfway there, Sirius reached next to him and linked fingers with Mariana. The said girl smiled, despite herself, and moved a bit closer to Sirius.

_You broke through (Yeah, you broke through)_

_All of my confusion (All of my confusion)_

_The ups and the downs (The ups and the downs)_

_And you still didn't leave (And you still didn't leave)_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see (I guess that you saw what nobody could see)_

_The good and the bad (The good and the bad)_

_And the things in between (And the things in between)_

_You found me_

_You found me _

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Once back inside, both teens dropped their skates under the coffee table and settled on the couch, Sirius wrapping an arm over Mariana's shoulder's as she placed her head on his shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, just watching the flames in the fireplace taking some kind of shape or form from their imagination.

"Where do we stand, Sirius?" Mariana whispered suddenly. "Are we really together or still pretending for the sake of annoying my sisters?"

Sirius looked down at the girl and reached over with his left hand, forcing Mariana to look up at him.

"I don't think I'm pretending anymore." He whispered before closing the small distance between their faces.

Mariana smiled shyly and placed her head on Sirius' shoulder once more, Sirius holding her close to him. Soon, the duo fell asleep, a smiling house-elf placing a warm blanket on them before going off with the others to cleaning the common room quietly.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hoped you liked this chapter, it's going quickly, I know, but I don't want to spend too much time on this story. I'm having a hard time getting ideas and something new and unseen. Will, _You Found Me_ is by Kelley Clarkson, and belongs to her. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sirius woke just before the sun rose from the sky, snow still falling outside. He sighed in content, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Smiling, Sirius lifted a hand and softly brushed her hair from her face, making sure that he didn't wake her. He carefully traced a finger down Mariana's jaw line, her lips, up around her eye to her forehead, then down her nose. He smiled as Mariana snuggled further into his arms, shivering lightly.

Sirius took hold of the blanket, which he didn't know how they gotten, that was down to their waist and covered Mariana. He kissed her forehead before laying his head back on the arm rest and just looked up at the ceiling, caressing Mariana's hair. At the moment, he didn't think of anything but the girl in his arms, feeling content. Sirius wondered how this girl was ever able to change him from the player of the school to just wanting to stay with her only. It was a mystery even to him but he didn't much care, as long as she stayed with him.

Feeling comfortable, Mariana slowly opened her eyes, seeing sunlight coming from the window a few feet from the couch. She felt an arm around her waist and something stroking her hair. She smiled, rubbing her face at the crock of Sirius' neck. Mariana felt Sirius still immediately, believing he might have woken her up.

"Morning." Mariana mumbled, looking up to a smiling Sirius.

"Morning. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't." Mariana said with a smile of her own.

She laid her head back down and sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't want to get up nor leave Sirius' arms but the whole tower—although there were only a few people staying over the break—would be getting up soon and Mariana didn't want to be caught at something that she normally wouldn't be doing. And that's snuggling with a boy. A popular one at that. Unlinking her fingers, Mariana removed her arms from around Sirius waist and sat up, looking at the said boy next to her.

"We should go get ready before the others come down." Mariana suggested.

Sirius nodded, stretching out his limbs. Mariana turned away, throwing the blanket off of her and stood up. She made her way towards the girl's staircase but stopped when Sirius called out to her.

"Mariana?"

Mariana turned around. "Yeah—?"

She was cut off when Sirius took hold of her face and kissed her passionately yet hungry for her lips at the same time. Slowly parting, Sirius looked at the girl slowly open her eyes, staring at him question-ly yet wanting more.

"Good morning." Sirius said, a smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth.

Mariana couldn't help but smile shyly. "Morning." She whispered.

Sirius moved downwards, capturing Mariana's lips once more. This time the kiss was slow and more passionately. Sirius moved his hands from Mariana's face to her hips, bringing her even closer. Backing away a few moments later, Mariana smiled even wider, a blush creeping up as she's still not used to having kiss a guy before.

"I need to take a shower and get ready before the others wake."

Sirius grinned. "I'll go with you." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mariana laughed but her blush deepen. She shook her head, not really wanting to move out of Sirius' arms. She felt safe and protected with him. Mariana hasn't felt that way since her brother had died.

'_What has gotten into me?'_ Mariana thought desperately.

**_'You're falling for him, that's waht.' _**

Marian shook her head to rid those thoughts.

"How'd you even know I was out there skating?" Mariana asked, wanting to know.

Sirius smiled lovingly. "I saw an angel floating and dancing upon the clouds."

Rolling her eyes, Mariana shook her head and moved out of his arms. She jogged up the stairs and quietly walked into her dorm room, not wanting to wake-up her roommates. After gathering some clothes, Mariana walked out and into the bathroom, taking a long, hot shower. While leaning against the wall with her palms, the hot water spraying down her back, Mariana heard familiar voices in the bathroom.

"Where were you this morning, Mariana?" April teased.

Mariana smiled and pushed off the wall, turning her head to see her roommates awake and stripping off her clothes to take their own showers.

"Skating. Then I fell asleep on the couch." She said, shrugging lightly.

It was the truth; she only left out the part with Sirius. Turning once more, Mariana moved her head under the water, closing her eyes. She could still feel Sirius' lips on her own and she loved it. Turning off the water, Mariana took hold of the towel placed over the door and covered herself. She quickly dried herself and put on her clothes.

"I'll see you guys downstairs." She told her friends, walking out of the room.

As soon she walked into the Common Room, Mariana was cornered by June and her poises. They all glared at the girl, making her nervous but tried not to show it.

"You may have gotten Sirius to take you to the Yule Ball but believe me when I say this!" June said icily, pointing at Mariana, glaring at her. "Sirius will _never _be your boyfriend. He's probably doing it out of sympathy for you. But rest assure, Sirius _will_ be mine by the end of this year." June smirked, backing up a bit and crossing her arms across her chest. "Besides, who'd want to be with an ugly fat girl like you anyways?"

Laughing, the girls walked away, leaving a teary-eye girl looking after them. Mariana heard laughter coming from both the boy's staircase and the girl's. Not wanting anyone to see her in that state, Mariana quickly walked towards the portrait hole, trying to hold in her sobs as she tried to breathe normally.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The Marauders were laughing at the pranks they would be doing after winter break while walking down the stairs. It was at the bottom of the stairs when they heard June and her friends talking and laughing.

"There goes the cry baby. I knew she'd see my way sooner or later." June told her friends.

The boys turned to see Mariana quickly walking out of the portrait hole. Not thinking twice, Sirius made a move towards the entrance to go after Mariana when June grabbed hold of his arm.

"Hi Sirius—"

But she was cut off when Sirius shrugged her hand off of him.

"I don't know what you told Mariana, June, but you better hope that Lily won't come back to hex you." Sirius told her icily.

Giving her a glare, Sirius turned and jogged out of the room, leaving behind a stunned and fuming June. She turned sharply and walked towards the corner tables with her poise behind her. Lily, April, and Caroline walked up to the boys.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"June said something to Mariana and she left crying. Sirius went after her." Peter told them.

"What?" The girls cried.

Lily made a move to go but James took hold of her by the waist.

"No, let Sirius take care of it."

Lily sighed, leaning into James embrace. "She has enough problems; Mariana doesn't need this from June."

"We know, baby, we know." James muttered, kissing Lily's hair.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sirius didn't care if he pissed off June. As soon as he was out of the tower, he looked over the staircases to see no sign of Marian whatsoever. He turned to one of the portraits in a desperate attempt, hoping that one of them seen Mariana.

"Have you seen a girl walked out of the tower hurriedly?"

"Yes, she was crying." A witch said coldly, glaring at Sirius.

"I didn't make her cry!" Sirius defended. "Someone else did! Please, tell me which way she went." Sirius pleaded.

The witch eyed him before nodding that he was telling the truth. She sighed and nodded the steps before him, pointing towards it.

"She went down those stairs and down the hall towards the entrance of the school."

Sirius smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

And he sprinted down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He ran, towards the edge of the railing to see Mariana pushing the door to the outside open and continue running. Taking a deep breath, Sirius ran down the stairs and out the door, turning his head left and right before sighting Mariana running down towards the right, across the bridge to the other side of the property of Hogwarts. Sirius pushed himself to run as fast as he could to catch up to her.

"Mariana! Wait!" Sirius cried, continuing to push himself.

Sirius only saw Mariana shake her head, pushing herself even more. But Mariana tripped over her own two feet and fell to the ground. Sirius stopped in surprise before running over to her. Mariana slowly sat up, keeping her head down so her hair would cover her tear streaked face. Sirius stopped and kneeled next to Mariana. He tried to see her face but her hair was in the way.

"Mariana?" He asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just leave me alone, please." Mariana told him, her voice shaking.

Sirius moved his hand from her shoulder and to underneath her chin. Mariana moved her head to the side and out of his grasp, not want to face Sirius at the moment. Sirius frowned but firmly grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. Sirius' features soften seeing the hurt, the embarrassment, and the doubt within her eyes. Mariana closed her eyes, not wanting to see Sirius.

She tried so hard to hold in her sobs, not wanting to let him see her cry. And she knew that if he do or say anything, Mariana would be breaking down right in front of him. Sirius moved his hand to the side of Mariana's face, moving his other hand to hold her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Please," Mariana whispered, whimpering. "Just leave me alone, _please_."

"Mariana," Sirius said softly. "What happened?"

Mariana only shook her head, tears streaking out of her closed eyelid. This only made her close her eyes more tightly. Sirius frown but did not press on, knowing that she will only distant herself even more then she already was. So Sirius only did the best thing he thought was right and that was to lean forward and kiss her forehead in a way that told Mariana that he was there for her, whether she spoke to him or not.

That was the last straw for the girl. She couldn't hold it in anymore and let the sobs out. Sirius quickly moved his hands to circle around her and hugged Mariana close to him. Mariana buried her tear stained face into Sirius' chest, wondering why everything was going wrong for her. Sirius stroked the girl's hair, trying to soothe Marian's sobs that shook her body.

Sirius held on to Mariana tightly, not able to believe that he once thought June was pretty girl. While in reality she was ugly from the inside as her outside appearance was striking beautiful. He guessed the saying _'Don't judge a book by it's cover'_ was true on both accounts of June and Mariana. Sirius placed his chin on top of Marian's head, bringing their bodies even closer if it were possible.

Mariana held the front of Sirius' robes tightly in her fists, wishing that she were somewhere else and crying in peace. But it was relief and comfort that she had at least someone there to help her through the pain that she was feeling at that moment. Although Mariana has gone through worse, feeling absolutely different and alone was one thing that she will never in her life get used to.

But having someone there that might _actually_ care about her did help her and made her realize that she wasn't truly alone as she thought she was. Maybe having the Marauder's, Lily, April, and Caroline as friends wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe now Mariana would be able to face her sisters and mother and find her father to give back the gifted curse he has bestowed upon her.

Though, she knew in her heart that her brother will never be returned to her, no matter how much she prayed or how many spells she cast, Javier will never return to her. Neither teen knew how long they stayed like that but they were too reluctant to let go of each other. Mariana's tears and sobs subsided a while ago, but she was too embarrassed to look up at Sirius.

'_He might think I'm just this weak cry baby.'_

'_**That's probably true.'**_

'_Why is he here with me? Why is he so willing to help me when he never knew me before?'_

'**_He saw past your barrier—they _all_—saw past your barrier when Lily pushed you all together to be friends.'_**

'_Then is he really here for me or is he just playing with my mind?'_

'_**Why do you question his decisions when you already know the answer?'**_

'_Because of what June said. Why would Sirius be with someone like me? A fat and ugly person that is afraid of what she has.'_

"Mariana." Sirius whispered, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

Sirius moved his chin from the top of Mariana's head and placed his forehead on the side of her head, smiling her hair. The scent of something sweet filled his senses.

"I'll be fine." Mariana told him, also in a whisper. "You should probably go—"

"I'm not leaving you, Angel." Sirius told her. "Not now nor never. I don't know what June told you but I can assure you anything that comes out of her mouth are all lies."

Mariana could only shake her head, the tears gathering once more.

'_I'm going have to leave Hogwarts.'_

'_**When?'**_

'_After the Yule Ball… I could leave letters on their besides or send them.'_ Mariana sighed inwardly. _'I have no choice but to leave.'_

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long but I can't seem to get over my writer's block. I know where I want this story to go but I just can't write down the chapters. Also, at this rate I'm thinking that this story might go on into the twenties or the early thirties so if don't like lengthy stories, sorry! Will, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

'_I can't believe this. I can't believe this!'_ Mariana thought, looking about the dark, narrowed hallway.

Since it was the day to go to Hogsmeade, Sirius, and Remus had waited for everyone to go to the entrance before escaping out through a one-eyed witch. To say the least, Mariana was surprise to have seen a secret passage which the two teen boys and his friends knew and always used since their first year. James and Peter went with the girls so they wouldn't have raised suspicion.

At the moment, the trio were walking up some stone steps that seem to go on forever after the twisting passages sloping downwards. Mariana stumbled once in a while, the floor uneven. But now her feet hurt walking up the many stairs.

'_So this whole time they were able to escape under **everyone's** noses to the outside of Hogwarts!'_ Mariana shook her head a smile on her lips as she chuckled softly.

"I know what you're thinking," Sirius started, looking over his shoulder.

"I doubt that, Si." Mariana said in amusement, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius looked back in mock hurt, a hand to his chest. "That hurts, love."

Marian rolled her eyes. "You've heard worse."

"True. Want to kiss it and make it better?" Sirius suggested, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

"Sure." Mariana turned to Remus, who was next to her, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Feel better?"

"Hey!" Sirius cried, turning fully around and walking backwards. "That was for me!"

Mariana squealed in delight as Sirius took hold of her around the waist and spun her around, still walking. Remus laughed at the two who were acting like children, walking ahead of them. Sirius kissed the girl in his arms, both teens stumbling backwards on the steps but did not fall. Mariana pulls back, a blush clearly seen across her cheeks from the light from Remus wand.

"Does it feel better now?" She asks softly with a smile.

Sirius moves his head from side to side. "Mmm, let's try that again." He tells her before brushing his lips softly against her own.

"We're here, lovebirds." Remus voice said in amusement.

The two part from each other, Sirius glaring at his grinning friend while Mariana's blush deepens. They both saw stairs heading up to what looked like a trapped door. Sirius let go of Mariana and walks over to his friend. They were silent, trying to hear some kind of noise. When the boys heard no sound above them, they very slowly pushed the trapdoor open, peering over the edge.

"Let's go."

Remus and Sirius got out first then he helped Mariana get out, Remus replacing the trapdoor. Mariana noted that they were in a cellar full of wooden crates and boxes of who knows what.

"Where are we again?" Mariana asked.

"Honeydukes. The cellar, actually." Remus tells her.

Mariana nodded, letting Sirius take her hand and lead her up the wooden staircase, Remus taking up the front. They heard voices, a door opening and shutting, and the tinkle of a bell. Remus then stopped and took hold of the door handle. Slyly, Remus opened the door and ducked down behind the counter, Sirius and Mariana doing the same. They crept sideways until they were able to straighten up without anyone really noticing them.

Mariana looked around in awe, having being the first time in a wizarding store that did not have to do with school. The store was crowded with Hogwart students who did not look twice at the three teens. A tug on her hand had Mariana turn her attention to two amuse boys that led her through the crowd to the outside of the store. There they met with James, Peter, Lily, April, and Caroline, the girls looking more anxious than the boys.

"Let's go shopping for jewelry!" Caroline said happily.

"And a dress!" April and Lily said at the same time.

Mariana shook her head. _'But I don't have enough money.'_ She thought ashamed.

"Let's go now so we can shop until we have to return." April said, tugging Mariana down the street.

Mariana turned her head back, pleading Sirius with her eyes to not leave her alone with the girls. Sirius chuckled, smiling at Mariana, walking after them with the other Marauder's.

"You can at least slow down for us to catch up!" James said, placing his hands into his pockets, taking long strides.

"You four are _actually_ come shopping with us?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yes." They said in unison.

The girls slowed down, James taking his left hand out of his pocket and draping his left arm over Lily's shoulders. Sirius took hold of Marian's hand in his, April letting her go and turning around so that she was walking backwards, looking at the boys with narrowed eyes.

"You guys are up to something if you're all willingly coming along with us." April said in suspicion.

"We're not!" The boys said in unison.

"We just want to come along." Peter said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay but you guys will have to tell us the truth about the dresses we're going to be putting on." Caroline told them seriously.

Remus and Peter groaned, looking at each other with a look that said that they were not going to like this. But James and Sirius were the only ones grinning at the thought, looking at each other.

"I wouldn't mind you girls changing in front of us." James told them jokingly.

"Or helping you change." Sirius suggested.

All the girls, but Mariana, glared at James and Sirius, smacking them both. Both boys flinched away from them but still holding on to Lily and Mariana.

"We were just kidding!" He told them in defense.

Mariana shook her head, looking about the small village in curiosity, wanting to go in to some of the shops. She also noted the looks, pointing, and whispers that were going towards her and Sirius. She blushed and looked down, loosing her grip slowly on Sirius' hand. But Sirius let her hand go and wrapped his right arm around her waist, bringing Mariana closer to his body. Mariana looked up at him confused, her blush darkening. Sirius leaned in, smiling slightly at the girl.

"Don't pay attention to them, they're only jealous." Sirius whispered.

Mariana raised a confused eyebrow. "Jealous of what?"

Sirius pulled back, smiling slightly as his fingers caressed her waist. "That you took the most handsome wizard in Hogwarts." He said conceited.

Mariana laughed, looking forward. "You're full of yourself." She looked back at him with a shy but sly look. "Maybe they're jealous because I was the only one to tame the famous Sirius Black." She teased.

Sirius' eyebrows rose, looking down at her amused. "Really?" Sirius shrugged. "Will, I don't mind so much since you're the one taming me."

Mariana shook her head and looked to the right to see her friends all talking at once, giving her and Sirius some privacy. She felt Sirius hugging her closer, his fingers now making circular patterns on her waist. Mariana wondered what the girls were going to take her, not really up to going shopping.

It was only a half an hour later when the group entered a dress robe store, the girl's, but Mariana, immediately walking towards the corners, looking through the racks for something they like or what Mariana would like.

"Found anything interesting?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms from behind Mariana.

"Not yet, why?" Mariana asked, holding a white dress, looking back at Sirius.

"Just asking, you haven't tried on anything."

Mariana smirked, looking through the rack once more. "You're just waiting for that, aren't you?"

Sirius smiled, pressing his lips to her neck. "You know it." He whispered into her ear.

They laughed, walking together to the next rack of dress, Mariana looking through it and Sirius making a comment once in a while when the girl in his arms asked for it. Finally, Mariana pulled out a light royal blue dress that had a hint of silver in it.

"I like this one." Sirius told her, his chin resting comfortably on Mariana's left shoulder.

"Me too." Mariana said, awestruck at the beauty of the dress.

"Then try it on."

Sirius stood up straight and took Mariana over to the changing room.

"Okay, okay." Mariana said as she walked through the curtain.

She turned and gave a look at Sirius who gave her a cheeky grin, and closed the curtain shut. Sirius walked over to a bench and sat down, stretching out his legs before him. He leaned back on a shelf of shoes and looked around, putting his hands in his pockets. Sirius never did like shopping but since Mariana didn't either, it wasn't as painful as with the other girl's that he used to go with.

"Maybe we should forget about the dance, Sirius." Mariana said from the other side of the curtain.

Sirius looked at the black curtain with a frown. "Why are you having second thoughts?"

Mariana made a sound from the back of her throat, picking her head out of the curtain. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out why she doesn't want to go anymore.

"Do you have the dress on?" Sirius asked.

Mariana nodded, blushing deeply. "Yeah, but—"

Sirius shook his head. "Let me see the dress then."

Sighing, Mariana pushed aside the curtain and walked out a few steps, her fingers fidgeting with the fabric on her sides. Sirius was taken back and sat up straighter, looking over the girl before him. The dress was a black dress with off the shoulders and a low neckline showing little of her chest. The bottom skirt went straight down, Mariana glad that it wasn't puffy, with a small slit on the left side. Sirius stood with a grin, looking up and down the blushing girl.

"You look beautiful." He told her, meeting her eyes.

Mariana bit the inside of her cheek, a frown creasing her features. "But I can't afford it _even_ with the money I have." She said, lowering her voice towards the end.

Sirius frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Mariana shook her head, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She turned and entered the room, closing the curtain behind her to change once more. Sirius frown and looks behind him with his hands in his pocket, watching the other girl's and his friends laughing, talking, and looking through the racks of dresses. He looked up when Mariana came out and followed her to the rack and put the dress back.

"Did you find anything, Mariana?" April asked, the group walking over to her with arms full of clothing.

"Mmh, no, not really." Mariana told her, facing them.

"Oh, well, let us buy these and we'll go look through another store." Carolina suggested.

"Sure." Mariana agreed, nodding.

"We'll wait for you girl's outside." Remus said, putting an arm around Mariana's shoulders.

Peter walked on the other side of her. "Yeah, we need some fresh air." He said.

The girl's rolled their eyes and went to the counter. James was about to follow the other two Marauders when he stopped and saw Sirius taking hold of he dress Mariana put back.

"What are you doing?" James asked confused.

"You'll see." Sirius said, walking over to the counter.

He waited for the girl's to purchase of their things then bought the dress.

"Can you wrap it up and send it to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Mr. Black, and ho should I send this too?" The older witch peered over her glasses at the boy. "Because I doubt this dress is for you."

Sirius smiled. "Mariana Light."

The witch nodded. "It will be sent tomorrow morning. You have a nice day, Mr. Black."

Sirius smiled widely. "I will."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

For the rest of the day the group of eight continued to shop around, buying whatever necessary for the ball. Mariana bought a few sets of jewelry as Sirius bought a black hair comb with silver flower designs for her and a pair of black slip on heels secretly after asking Mariana her shoe size. By four, Sirius and Remus took Mariana back to Honeydukes for the secret passage while the others went down the street to not raise any suspicion with Filch.

Once back at the castle, Remus walked to the left, saying goodbye to his friends and taking Marian's bags, while Sirius took Mariana to the right, away from the Gryffindor tower. Though the witch was suspicious where Sirius was taking her, she let him take her hand drag her down the empty corridors, the pictures eyeing the two with smiles.

"Where exactly are you taking me, Si?" Mariana asked, looking behind them when she felt eyes following them and not from the pictures either.

"You'll see." Sirius told her secretly.

After walking for some time, they finally arrived in front of a classroom door, Sirius facing the girl with a mischief grin.

"Close your eyes." Sirius told her.

"What?" Mariana asked in disbelief.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, close your eyes."

When Mariana continued to stare at Sirius uncertainly, he rolled his eyes.

"_Trust_ me!" He told her softly.

Mariana sighed. "Fine, but if it's one of you or the other guy's pranks, you're all going to wish that you weren't born."

Sighing once more, Mariana closed her eyes, her heart beating quickly. Sirius moved a hand in front of her and smiled, taking her hand. He opened the door and led the girl inside. Sirius closed the door behind them and stood behind Mariana, smiling.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Mariana did so and smiled, looking at the sight before her. There was a table for two in the middle of the empty room with two lit candles, plates, glasses, napkins, and utensils. A cart was to the side with a meal, a house-elf waiting on the side, smiling at the two. The rest of the room had candles floating around, giving the room a nice orange, calm glow.

Mariana turned to Sirius, smiling at him as her heart started to beat faster, not in fear or anxiety, but from the thought and romanticism that Sirius has planned. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out, tears forming. Sirius smiled lovingly and took hold of her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, stepping closer to her.

"I just thought that we should spend some more time together—alone." He told her before kissing her lips lightly.

"This is probably the only nice thing that anyone has ever done for me." Mariana told him, trying to hold back her tears. "Besides you and the others being my friends."

'_**Now you can't leave them.'**_

'_I know.'_

'_**But maybe they can help you find you dad?'**_

'_It won't hurt to try but first let's just have a nice dinner.'_

"Well, let's eat!" Sirius said with a wide smile.

Mariana laughed, shaking her head. "You're always hungry."

Sirius shrugged. "And you're never hungry."

Both smiling, the two turned to the table and went to go sit, the House-elf walking up to them with a pitch of pumpkin juice.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**A/N: Sorry, I still have writers block but I'm trying my best to get over it. I hoped you liked this chapter and that it wasn't too cheesy. Will, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Mariana woke to the annoying pecking sound coming from the window. She groaned in protest, turning to her side and burying her face into Sirius fur, hugging him tighter. Sirius stretched out his legs, not even wanting to get up but the pecking continued. Sighing, Mariana sat up and crawled over Sirius then fell to the floor with a loud thud, pushing aside the curtains.

Sirius jumped up startled, looking around the room. Mariana laughed, lying down on the floor, covering her eyes. Sirius titled his head to the side in amusement as he lay back down. He hardly ever saw this side of the girl that was calming down her laughter just below him. Mariana sighed after calming down, moving her hand aside to stare up at Sirius, who continued to just watch the girl.

The pecking continued, making Mariana get up and walk over to the window. She opened it and was taken back to see two owls carrying a large package with another owl carrying a smaller one. The owls placed the two packages on Mariana's bed, Sirius jumping down to the floor. The owls turned to fly away when Mariana spoke up confused.

"Wait, do you have the right bed? I never ordered anything."

The owls flapped their wings, ruffled their feathers in annoyance, and flew out the window. Mariana frown at the owls before closing the window and turning to walk over to her bed, staring at the packages warily. Shaking her head, the teen girl picked up a letter (that Sirius put down when Mariana wasn't looking) and opened it.

_Mariana,_

_I don't want you to miss your first Yule Ball before you leave this school. And I know how much you wanted this dress so I took it upon myself to buy it for you. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed seeing you in it._

_Sirius_

"No way," Mariana muttered as she unwrap the blue ribbon around the box and opened the lid.

She stared wide-eye at the dress that she couldn't afford and cost too much in her opinion. She fingered the dress, Sirius wagging his tail as he watched the girl. Shaking her head, Mariana quickly walked out of the room, a frowning Sirius behind her. Mariana quickly scanned the common room and marched over towards the other three Marauders and her roommates.

"Where is he?" Mariana asked quickly.

The group frown, everyone wondering what was going on as they never really saw Mariana looked irritated before.

"Where is Sirius? I'm going to kill him!"

"Whoa! Why?" Remus asked, looking down to Sirius, who was shaking his head.

Mariana took several breaths, her hands fisted at her side. "Because he bought the dress that I liked when I asked him not to! It cost _way_ too much which was why I didn't but it in the first place." She said ever so slowly.

"That is so sweet!" April said in hopes to calm the girl down.

"It is," Mariana admitted. "But I don't want him spending so much on something that I'm only going to wear once." She looked around the common room. "So where is he? I want to kill him before I thank him!"

Sirius whimpered, bowing his head as he tried to make up something to calm the girl down. Mariana hearing the whimper looks down at him and softens her features. She kneels, holding Sirius' face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, boy; I didn't mean to scare you."

'_I know I'll just stay a dog until she cools down!'_ Sirius thought happily, licking Mariana's left wrist.

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius when he looked at him, knowing full well his friend by now.

"I'm sure Sirius is somewhere outside, Angel, I'm sure he can explain to you of his decision." James told her.

Sirius glared at him when Mariana turned to look over her shoulder. But Sirius knew that he would have to face the girl's wraith some time today. It would be suspicious if he wasn't on school grounds, although she knows of the secret passages now.

"Oh, I hope so; I want to hear his _explanation._" Mariana said, standing.

Wanting to distract her from Sirius for only a few moments, Remus raised an eyebrow towards the girl.

"Nice pajamas." He said with amusement.

Mariana frowned and looked down. She squeaked, turning read, and ran back towards the girl's dormitory to shower and change. Barking his thanks, Sirius quickly ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory to shower and change himself and hopefully sneak out of the tower before Mariana catches him.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Mariana was sitting on her bed after she showered and changed. She was finger the dress, liking the silk between her fingers as she stared at the matching shoes inside the smaller box. She now understood the reason behind the question of her shoe size back at the village and the smug smile he had throughout the visit. Sighing, Mariana looked out the window, the snow was falling softly outside as the gray clouds rolled south.

Standing, Mariana put on her winter coat and walked out of the room, forgetting her gloves and scarf as she wanted to find Sirius and let him understand why she didn't buy the dress in the first place and felt even bad that he went and bought it behind her back. Mariana first walked over to the three Marauders', the girls not with them this time.

"You guys, where is Sirius, really?" Mariana asked them kindly.

James and Remus looked at each other, wondering if they should tell Mariana where he was so they can laugh as Sirius suffers the girl's wraith. But Peter spoke up for the both of them, seeing that Mariana truly wanted to talk with Sirius and not hurt him; although he wouldn't mind seeing his friend being beat by a girl.

"He's on the bridge."

Mariana smiled in thanks and in amusement as James and Remus glared at Peter, who slouched back from their stares. The girl quickly made her way outside and shivered as the cold hit her full in the face. She made her way quickly through the snowball fights, making sure not to get hit by any of them, and towards the bridge. Mariana stopped at the entrance of the bridge, seeing Sirius leaning on his forearms on the railing, looking out to the vast ground below him, covered in fog.

She walked quietly towards him, covering her fingers inside her sleeves, wondering if she should go back and get her gloves. But it was too late as Mariana was now standing behind Sirius, who hasn't seemed to notice her yet. She cleared her throat, Sirius jumping and turning around startled.

"Mariana, now, I know you're mad but I—"

Mariana held up a hand, interrupting Sirius, who shut his mouth. She brought her hands together in hopes to keep them warm.

"Sirius, what you did was thoughtful, but you have to understand my reason of not buying the dress in the first place. I don't have money, it's true, but it doesn't mean that I want others to buy things for me." Mariana took in a breath, looking to the ground. "I start to feel guilty and the need to pay you back for what you bought." She quickly looked up at Sirius. "Which I will when I get the money for my school supplies next year. I'll pay you every cent, even if I have to work during the summer."

Sirius shook his head, walking up to Mariana and taking hold of her face. "I bought you the dress and the shoes because I wanted to. Not because I wanted you to go to the dance." He kissed the tip of her nose, making her smile. "I know I shouldn't have bought the dress and the shoes behind your back but I wanted you to go to your first Yule Ball and be the envy of every girl in this school." Mariana blushed, smiling slightly. "And you don't have to pay me back because they were gifts, okay?"

Mariana nodded, taking hold of his hands with her cold ones. Sirius shook his head as he brought their hands down and placed hers between his, rubbing them to get them warm.

"I see that you forgot your gloves." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk with you." Mariana defended.

Sirius stopped rubbing briefly, took off his scarf and wrapped it around Mariana's neck. He then took hold of her hands and begun rubbing once more. They stood in the quiet silence comfortably, Mariana staring behind Sirius to the scenery while Sirius stared down at their hands. But the silence was broken by yells and Sirius getting hit on the side of his face by a snowball.

Mariana took out her hands from Sirius to cover her mouth as she stifled her laughter. Sirius stumbled to the side and angrily looked to the left, two sixth year Ravenclaw boys staring at Sirius with amusement and fear. The boy that was closes to the two Gryffindor moved aside and pointed to his friend, who glared at him.

"The war is on!" Sirius cried as he ran forward.

The two Ravenclaw's ran back towards the courtyard to take cover while Mariana chuckled, shaking her head. She walked slowly back towards the castle, wondering if she should give the Ravenclaw's a break since it was an accident. The boy that was closes to them could've ducked or moved to the side when his friend threw the snowball, only to have it hit Sirius and not his original target.

As she walked into the courtyard, she scanned through the vast of snowballs flying through the air for Sirius and the two Ravenclaw's to make sure Sirius doesn't make any damage to the two boys. She then smiled to Severus, who walked next to her with a raised eyebrow, snow on top of his hair. Mariana chuckles slightly, wiping away the snow from his hair.

"Why are you out here in the middle of a snowball fight?" Severus asked, nodding his head once in thanks.

Mariana looked back to looking for Sirius. "I'm looking for Sirius and to make sure that he doesn't hurt the two Ravenclaw's that accidentally hit him with a snowball." Mariana tilted her head to the side, looking to her friend. "Why are you out here?"

"I was just walking around, looking for something to do." Severus said with a shrug.

His eyebrows then rose and opened his mouth to say something about a Ravenclaw boy running towards them with Sirius behind him. But it was too late as Mariana was grabbed by the arms, making her squeak in surprise.

"Don't even dare or Mariana gets it!" The Ravenclaw boy said, hiding behind the said girl.

Mariana frown as Severus raised an eyebrow, wondering how this boy knew Mariana's name while they both knew that she herself was invisible to everyone. But of course everyone who knew of her and Sirius relationship would have found out Mariana's name so they shouldn't be surprise about it and brushed off the shock. Sirius stopped a few feet away from them, narrowing his eyes at the Ravenclaw boy.

"She has nothing to do with this, let her go!" Sirius nearly growled.

"Why do I have to be the human shield?" Mariana muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Promise me you won't hit me with that snowball and I'll let Mariana go." The boy said.

Sirius growled silently and was about to toss the snowball aside when a snowball hit the Ravenclaw's right side of the face. Mariana quickly moved over to the side, she and Sirius staring in surprise at Severus, who was smirking smugly. Sirius shook his head and threw the snowball at the Ravenclaw's right in the face, making him fall to the ground with the force of the throw.

Sirius then took out his wand, quickly flicked his wrist while saying a spell, and made his way over to Mariana, who was stifling her laughter. Mounds of snow flew to the Ravenclaw boy, burying him beneath it.

"Who knew you had it in you, Snive—I mean, _Snape_." Sirius corrected himself when he saw the look Mariana gave him.

"Come you two; let's go inside before we catch a cold." Mariana told them, taking out her wand.

She flicked her wrist to the left, the mounds of snow flying off of the Ravenclaw boy. He sat up and shook his head, snow falling from his hair. He looked up at Mariana who was smiling at him warmly.

"You might want to go inside and change before you get sick."

And with that Mariana turned and walked back inside the castle, Sirius putting a hand around her waist. The Ravenclaw boy sighed, looking after Mariana, sadness and jealously rising inside him.

"If only you can see me the way I saw you while being invisible to the world." He whispered.

He sneezed a couple of times and started walking towards the castle to quickly get warmed up. His other friend walked next to him, shaking off the snow that was still clinging on to him.

"It was your fault, Troy, for hitting him, not mine!" His friend complained. "Why was _I_ the one to get buried in the snow?"

Troy laughed, clapping a hand on his friend's back. "At least his three other friends weren't with him, Derek, especially James, or we would have gotten buried even worse."

Derek sighed, nodding. "I guess you're right. We got off easy."

Troy shook his head. "Come on and let's go change before we get sick."

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long, I had to re-do this chapter by memory. I still have yet to fix my laptop and it might be some time before I do! Will, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The day of Yule ball was only twenty-four hours away and every girl, except one, within the school couldn't stop talking of what they were going to do with their hair or to change their clothes on the last minute. Mariana, on the other hand, was sitting in the corner of the common room doing a foot long essay for _History of Magic_ that was due after the holidays. It was not that she was goody-good girl who turned in her homework on time but she wanted to take her mind off the ball for a short while.

It was only about eight o'clock but not many students were in the common room just three or four on the other corner, playing wizards chess. Finishing up her essay, Mariana sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking to her left out the frosted window. Although she is not concerned about her sisters coming to Hogwarts early, inside her heart a dark shadow grew little by little every day. Something was to happen soon or maybe later and everyone involved could be gravely in danger.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by someone (whom she already knew) kissing her right temple. She smiled content, closing her eyes as hands ran up and down her arms, caressing her skin.

"You know, you are just like Lily, always wanting to study, even on the holidays."

Mariana opened her eyes and looked to the right, staring into the gray orbs (which seems to get darker every time they look her way) of Sirius Black. She smiled at him, quietly inhaling his scent.

"I wanted to get my mind off the Yule ball for a few hours, that's all." She told him.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, sure."

Smiling at the roll of the girl's eyes, Sirius walked around Mariana and sat on the chair that faced her and brought up her feet on to his lap. Mariana blushed, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked in panic.

Sirius smiled, firmly holding her ankles. "You never had a foot massage before?"

Blushing deeper, Mariana yanked her feet from his hold. "No, and I don't intend to have one either! I don't like it when people stare at my feet, let alone touch them!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "Why not?"

Mariana shook her head. "It's… just not right!"

She tried her best to make up an excused. Sirius noted this and chuckled, shaking his head.

"All right, all right," He said with a smile. "Well… now that you're all done with your homework, what do you wish to do?"

Mariana shrugged, rolling up the parchment once she knew the ink had dried. Never really having a boyfriend made her naive and new to the whole experience. But even so, having running from country to country, city to city she has become shy to speak with others (although she purposely ignored them to keep them safe and alive) and never knew what to do with others.

Sirius titled his head at the girl, watching her putting away her things into her book bag. He sighed and looked out the snowy world outside. He smiled slightly as he remembered the day he saw his girlfriend skating out in the frozen lake one time in the middle of the night. Forming a plan, Sirius looked to Mariana who was studying him while he mused over his plan.

He smiled smugly, making Mariana blush as she realized that she just got caught studying him. Chuckling, Sirius stood, holding out his hands to Mariana, who took them, and helped her up.

"Why not go put on her coat, scarf, and a hat. I want to show you something." He told her softly, kissing the tip of her nose.

Mariana nodded and walked around him, taking her bag with her. Watching her jog up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, Sirius quickly moved to the boy's side to get ready himself.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

—Outside—

"Where are you taking me, Sirius?" Mariana asked anxiously.

Sirius was guiding her as his scarf covered her eyes. He was taking her to a secluded part of the court yard of the castle, no one but the Marauder's, and Lily as James took her there once last year, knew about it. Well, it was possible that Dumbledore himself knew about it but when the Marauder's stumbled upon it, it was deserted and not been used for a long, _long_ time.

"Some place magical." He teased, using the phrase the Muggle books Mariana read.

Mariana mentally rolled her eyes, shivering a bit from the cold wind. She felt another coat be placed around her form and sighed almost in content as the smell of Sirius went up to her nose. Although she was grateful for the extra warmth, she knew that if Sirius caught a cold she would not go to the Yule Ball (not that she'll mind however).

"Are you crazy?" Mariana asked him in a motherly tone. "You could get sick from this cold, you know!"

Sirius only grinned, looking at the girl next to him. "Don't worry, I put a warmth charm on me."

Mariana laughed before clearing her throat. "You know how to do the warmth charm?" She asked incredulously.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Mariana but looked forward, knowing that she couldn't see his mock glare.

"Of course I know!" He told her, not explaining further.

Mariana let a few giggles pass through her lips at the thought Sirius paying attention in _Charms_ but calmed herself so she wouldn't offend him. But she doubted that he would be offended by her thoughts. Suddenly, Sirius stops and walks behind Mariana, untying his scarf.

"You ready?" He asked next to her ear.

Mariana shivered, not from the cold, but from the warmth and something else that she couldn't explain when Sirius' hot breath touched her skin. She nodded numbly, knowing if she spoke her voice would have wavered a bit. Smiling from ear to ear, Sirius moved his scarf upwards and placed it behind his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and moved his lips to her ear once again.

"Open your eyes."

The witch did so and gave a small gasp at the sight before her. The open, circular, court yard was covered in white, untouched, snow—which was still falling upon the ground. Although winter, there were still some flowers full bloomed in small beds following the pillared walls. A two-seat swing was in the back towards the pillar wall before the teens, the seat covered with a black fur-throw.

Icicles hung on the edge of the small space that covered a walk way that followed the wall. In the middle of the court yard was a fountain, water flowing form the top. Bits of steam rose from the water, seeming to be some sort of hot spring. Bushes of white and pink roses were in between pillars near the swing, their colors standing out against the snow. A robin was perched upon the pink rose bush on the right, tilting it's head this way and that towards the couple.

Mariana turned in Sirius arms and just spontaneously kissed him. Sirius, obviously caught off guard, was taken back but kissed the girl back, smiling into the kiss. He hugged her tighter to him, both their body heat rising against one another. Sirius broke the kiss and brushed the tears from Mariana's eyes, smiling lovingly at her.

"Thank you," She whispered as though it might disturb the silence.

Sirius hugged her again, Mariana resting her head on his left shoulder. He rubbed his hand in a circle on the girl's back, inhaling her scent mixed with his own.

"I want you to know that I never had showed this to any other girl." Mariana looked up at Sirius, wondering if he was serious. "You're the first one I've taken to this place since James, Remus, Peter, and me stumbled on to it." Sirius shrugged, "Lily probably knows due to James but no one else knows about this place."

This only made Mariana cry harder, hiding her tears into his chest. Sirius let her cry, rubbing her back soothingly.

'_He actually CARES about me! He actually cares about me enough to show me a place that's so special that he hasn't shown anyone else!'_

'_**Maybe he's fallen in love with you.'**_

'_No, we've only been dating for a short while. There's no way he can fall in love with someone like me in such a short time.'_

'**_PLEASE! Even YOU know that love will come unexpected in whatever short time.'_**

"You want to go sit on the swing?" Sirius asked once he knew Mariana was calmed down.

Mariana, not able to respond afraid that her voice might waver, nodded instead, looking up at him. Sirius smiled down at her and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. He led her over to the swing and both sat down. They each took hold of the fur and brought them over each other, the warmth warming their bodies quickly from the cold winter.

"How are the flowers able to bloom like that in this time of year?" Mariana asked after a while of silence.

Sirius only shrugged, wrapping his right arm around the girl's shoulder. "I guess it was Lily's doing. We could never do a charm like that."

Mariana laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. "You guys would probably have killed the flowers instead of having them bloomed."

Sirius chuckled lowly. "Probably."

They let the silence hang on them again, Mariana still looking at the beauty of this winter wonderland. Though being the other person that knew about this place made her heart swell. How was it possible that a guy—the most _popular_ and sought out guy—would fall for a girl as her? Mariana, for the life of her, would never figure it out.

"Thank you." She whispered, laying her head on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius turned his head, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "For what?" he asked curiously.

Mariana sighed, looking up at him. "For trusting me enough to take me to this special place," she whispered.

Sirius smiled lovingly down at her and softly kissed her passionately. There was something about Mariana that he liked, which was the reason he took her this secluded place. With any other girl he's been, Sirius never truly believed in them to keep this a secret or they just weren't special enough. But once he begun to know Mariana more and more he knew then that he should take her to this place.

Not only because Sirius knew it was right but because to him, Mariana's beauty from the _inside_ matched this place. Plus, no one was able to bother them as they sat alone in silence. June and her little posies were always nearby when Sirius tried to be alone with Mariana. This way he could have some peace with her and just feel… _safe_, as he knew it was likewise with Mariana.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**A/N: I know, it's been a _LONG_ time since I've updated but I've had a huge writer's block, and I just couldn't figure out what to write. I actually dedicate this chapter to my friend, Michele, and my dreams I've been having of our supposed 'future' lives. If it wasn't for her curiosity of knowing what was to happen, I wouldn't be having these dreams. _And_ I wouldn't have got this fluffy inspiration for this chapter. Well, please review… If I still have any reviewers left.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The Yule ball has finally arrived, and every teenage girl was in their rooms, getting ready for the person that was their dates. But the ball was anything but exciting to Mariana. She'd had helped lily, April, and Carolina get ready, but she was too nervous to even brush her hair, let alone get ready. Once the time came for the students to start finding their dates and heading towards the Great Hall, did Lily notice the shy girl.

She turned to April and Carolina with a wide smile. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right down."

The two girls nodded and left, leaving the other two girls alone. Lily walked over to Mariana's side at her bed, the sixteen year old staring at the beautiful dress Sirius had bought her. Lily placed a comforting arm around her nervous friend shoulders.

"Having second thoughts, Ana?"

Mariana smiled slightly at the nickname the girls gave her. At first she was confused as to why they had called her Ana; they told her it was short for her name. Mariana laughed and blushed for her blonde moment.

"I'm afraid." Mariana told her friend simply.

Lily frowned slightly. "About our sister's coming?"

Mariana shook her head, looking to her friend. "Of what might happen tonight." She whispered.

Lily smiled, understanding what her friend meant. She told her in the middle of the night about where Sirius had taken her yesterday and how they stayed there in either silence or talking until it was late.

"You can't hide forever, Ana." Lily whispered back.

Mariana inhales and exhaled shakily, looking back down at the dress. Even though she's afraid, she didn't want to disappoint Sirius… nor herself.

"Want me to help you get ready?"

Mariana nodded, her stomach tightening in nervous knots. After she quickly changed and slipped on the heels, Mariana sat in front of the full length mirror, Lily putting on light make-up on the girl. Lily then began to pull Mariana's hair up in a fashionable bun, magically curling some of the strands.

Staring at her reflection, Mariana didn't recognize the girl in the mirror looking back at her. She smiled, looking over her shoulder to Lily, who smiled back. Lily placed the comb in the front to secure the bun even more. Mariana fastened the black and white pearl bracelet on her right wrist and a pendant of a silver glass-hour that stopped just above her breast.

Lily placed her hands on the nervous girl's shoulders, leaning down and staring at her through the mirror.

"Ready?" She whispered.

"No," Mariana whispered back laughingly but serious.

Lily giggled. "You'll be fine, I promise."

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

—Common Room—

Lily walked down the stairs and smiled to James, who smiled back at her. He took her hand, twirling her slowly to get a better look of his girlfriend.

"You look beautiful." James whispered, not able to stop smiling.

Lily smiled back, giving James a quick peck on the lips. "And you look handsome."

Giggling, Lily put her arm through James' and looked over to a nervous Sirius. She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"She'll be right down. But Sirius," Lily added seriously, getting the wizard's full attention. "_Be careful_ with what you do tonight. I don't want my friend to get hurt or James to lose one of his best friends." At Sirius' dumbfounded look, Lily rolled his eyes. "Because I'll kill you myself if you hurt Mariana."

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "I promise I won't hurt her, Lily." He told her sincerely.

Nodding in return, Lily smiled back at James and the two walked out of the tower to the Great Hall. Sirius watched them go before exhaling nervously, fidgeting with the sleeves of his black jacket. He began pacing in the middle, waiting for his girlfriend to announce herself. Sirius then came to an abrupt halt when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned to the girl's staircase, his breath leaving him.

Mariana stood at the bottom of the staircase, wringing her hands together nervously as she blushed horribly. She was starting to get even more nervous when Sirius has yet to say a word. He just merely stared at her, looking her over without uttering a single word. Her heart pounded quickly against her rib cage, her breath coming in quickly. After a few more minutes of silence, the teenaged witch cleared her throat, feeling the tears starting to form.

"M-m-maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Mariana started, turning around to go back upstairs.

"Wha—?" Sirius snapped out of it and rushed forward. "Wait," he said, taking her arm and slowly turning her around.

Mariana was looking down to her right, not wanting Sirius to see her tears that threatened to fall. Sirius softly, but firmly, took hold of Mariana's chin and made her look up.

"I think this was a _very_ good idea." He said softly, moving his hand to cup her left cheek. "You will be the envy of every girl at that dance."

Mariana gave him a doubtful look, her heart hammering of just the thought everyone seeing her as so. Sirius smiled and softly kissed her lips, easing some of her nervousness. He pulled back slightly, continuing to smile at her.

"Everything will be _fine_, I promise." He whispered.

"Okay," Mariana whispered back with a nod of her head.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

—Great Hall—

The Marauder's and their dates were waiting by the entrance, looking through the crowd for their two missing friends. Everyone but Lily was anxious to see how Mariana looked dressed up and what kind of reaction would they get from the rest of the student body. But most of all, they were all wondering how much fun would Mariana have at the dance with her friends and no worries from her personal problems.

"Where are they?" Peter asked, almost jumping up and down.

Carolina only shook her head, bobbing up and down on the heels of her feet, too anxious to actually stand still.

"I don't know, but they better hurry up or I'll drag them down here myself." She muttered mostly to herself.

The group laughed, shaking their heads as they looked to Carolina, who looked back at them and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I would." She said innocently.

Before they could say a word, gasps from the other students could be heard. So the Marauder's and their dates turned and their mouths dropped, all but Lily, whom merely smiled at the sight before her. Mariana was nervously clutching Sirius' arm, almost digging her nails into his skin. But he didn't pay any mind as he tried to sooth her nervousness as best as he could.

Mariana looked around at the crowd that seemed to be very large at the moment. She gulped quietly, barely taking a step back that no one noticed. But Sirius firmly held her arm, stopping just inside the decorated Great Hall, leaning in close to Mariana. He whispered something in to her ear and Mariana continued forward, squaring her shoulders slightly.

June sneered at the sight of the girl she loathed at that moment. How as it possible that a mere nobody was able to obtained all that June ever wanted? She had the most popular boyfriend who was said to _never_ settle with just one girl _and_ turned this ugly duckling to this beautiful swan in one damn night! June fisted her hands at her side, glaring daggers towards the girl as she thought of ways of cursing her.

To the side, Troy's breath was caught in his throat at the sight of Mariana. He has always thought her beautiful, but at that moment she was beyond beautiful to his mind. His gaze moved to Sirius and glared daggers at him, wishing to through a curse at him. How was it that the most popular guy would go out with someone that was invisible rather than someone who was popular as him?

Troy wanted Mariana but knew he couldn't have her. She didn't even _know_ him, let alone would have been his girlfriend if asked. Troy gazed down to their joined arms and softened his gaze a bit. He smiled in spite of himself, his heart swelling with some love. Mariana was wearing the bracelet he had given her for her birthday.

Derek looked to his friend and rolled his eyes. He clapped his friend on the shoulder, looking back at the couple that just entered.

"'Member that she has a boyfriend, Troy, one who's protected over her. Don't do anything stupid and get yourself beat up by Sirius and his friends." Derek warned his best friend.

Troy sighed, not able to look away from Mariana. "I wish I was able to go up to her, man. I wish _I_ was the one who was her boyfriend, not that asshole."

Derek only shook his head sadly. "Yeah, but now you can't do anything about it. I doubt Sirius would ever let her go, he seems to have fallen for her as you did."

Troy merely grunted at this, sneering at Sirius once more. Oh, how he now wished he had gone up to her in class or even in the hallways. Now he just regrets it even more, beating himself up over it.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**A/N: Okay, these last chapters I've been in a romancing mood. Blame the books I'm reading and the lack of _love_ I always see with my friends and their boyfriends and I have yet to experience it. Whatever, I don't need a guy to make me happy—hell, I grew _up_ with guys! Rambling, sorry, I drank two cups off coffee and I'm _very_ alert and full of energy. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, kind of short, I know. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Mariana watched in awe at all the decorations in the Great Hall. She wasn't new to the hall being decorated on the season they were entering, but this was just unexpected. She turned to Sirius when he tugged on her hand and they both walked with their friends over to an empty table.

They sat down and waited for Slughorn to finish the announcement he decided to make. Soon a live local band starting playing music and many of the kids started dancing in the middle of the hall. The group of friends then started talking to one another or to other friends sitting nearby, trying to lighten up the mood for the nervous girl.

Sirius could feel, and tell, that Mariana was uncomfortable being there, but she kept her head held high. He looked down to see that Mariana unconsciously took hold of his hand as she talked with Caroline. Sirius looked back to his friends with a smile and firmly held the girl's hand.

Suddenly, April and Lily stood up, taking hold of Remus and James hands. Both boys knew what was coming and now regretted that they have agreed to come.

"Come on, let's dance!" They both cried, pulling the boys.

They both groaned, but obeyed nonetheless. Mariana smiled as Sirius laughed, along with Peter. Caroline, however, wanted to dance but not with Peter, whom she was stuck with for a date. However, she was surprised by what Peter said that exact moment.

"I know you want to dance, Caroline," the said girl turned to Peter with a frown. "Why not go with that boy over there who hasn't stop looking at you. I can't dance so I'll just hold you back on the fun." He said this last part quietly, looking down.

Caroline frowned, "who are you—oh." She said as she saw the boy she had a crush on from Hufflepuff House. "Are you sure? I mean, you _are_ my date." She said uncertainly, looking back at him.

Inside, Caroline _really_ wanted to leave Peter to dance with her crush. But she had agreed to be his date and would feel bad for leaving him; even if he _was_ the one who suggested it. Peter interrupted her thoughts, knowing that she really didn't want to be with him.

"Go, Caroline; really." He told her softly.

Caroline studied the boy carefully before smiling widely. She leaned over and gave the weird boy a kiss on the cheek, making him turn red.

"Thank you, Peter. Any girl to have you will be lucky." She said softly.

She stood up and made her way over to the Hufflepuff boy, who smiled at her. He stood up and took Caroline's hand, kissing it. Peter turned back to Mariana and Sirius, both smiling warmly at him. He smiled back and stood up.

"I'll see you all in the morning." He told them before exiting the hall.

Mariana watched after him, leaning against Sirius. "I never really thought he would be selfish."

Sirius nodded, bringing their joined hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Neither did I." he whispered.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

—Troy—

"Are you really going to tell the girl the truth?" Derek asked Troy as they sat at one of the tables near the door to the Great Hall.

Derek's date was a little ways from the table, speaking with her friends and gossiping of everyone's date and who was wearing what. Troy, however, did not want a date and so came alone. He had decided earlier that day to tell Mariana everything.

"Yes, I want to know her feelings once and for all."

Derek shook his head. "Troy, Mariana doesn't even know you _exist_!"

Troy shook his own head. "She will know when I'll be able to talk with her."

"And how would you be able to do so if Sirius Black is always with her? He won't leave her side for _one_ second." Derek said with a raised eyebrow.

Troy sighed and opened his mouth to reply but instead kept it shut. He looked to a table a few ways from theirs and stared at Mariana holding hands with Sirius. He glared at the boy before slumping further in his chair. Derek only laughed before groaning as his date dragged him to the floor for a dance.

Troy continued to watch his crush, feeling jealously rise within him when Sirius whispered into Mariana's ear, making her laugh. Then the two stood up and walked over to the dance floor as a slow song started. He watched intently as Sirius placed protective hands on her hips, Mariana circling his arms around his neck. Sirius then pulled her even closer, Mariana placing her head on his shoulder.

Troy's vision then blurred as tears started to form. Why he was about to cry, he didn't know himself. All he knew that he wanted to be Sirius at that moment. But in his heart, Troy knew that it would never be… and that Mariana would never look at him like she does to Sirius.

He slowly stood up and walked out, not even giving a second glance at them. He wanted to forget what he saw and the pain he was feeling. All he wanted was to sleep and dream; because at least within his dreams _he_ is the one with Mariana, not Sirius.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

For the rest of the night, Sirius taught Mariana how to dance, as did the others. The men each took turns dancing with each other's dates, while they sometimes watched the girls dance with each other. Over all, the group had fun and didn't want the night to end. When it was nearing the end, James and Lily left hand in hand, wanting to be alone. Remus and April left after them just a few minutes, but up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius then also led Mariana back to the tower, knowing that she might be tired. She was leaning against him as they walked with an arm around each other's waists. Once they got to the tower, the both plopped down on the floor before the fireplace. Sirius brought Mariana on to his lap, holding her tightly against him. Mariana placed her arms on top of his, letting her head fall against his chest.

"Did you at least have a good time?" Sirius whispered, not wanting to ruin the comfortable silence.

Mariana inhaled deeply, nodding. She was too tired to answer and just closed her eyes. She didn't want this night to end, nor did she want to leave Sirius arms for her warm bed. Soon, Sirius felt the girl's even breathing on his neck and the limp her body went into, so he knew that she was fast asleep. He carefully moved her around so that she was lying on the floor and lay next to her with his arms around her. He conjured up a blanket for them and closed his eyes to get some sleep as well.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Lily and James entered the common room well past midnight, laughing and hugging each other. But they immediately stopped in their tracks and their laughter at the sight they saw before them. Sirius and Mariana were in each other arms on the floor before the fire, content in sleep.

"I think Sirius has finally someone who can put up with him." James whispered, a bit awed at the sight.

Lily nodded, smiling. "Yes, it looked as though he needed her more just as much as she needed him. Do you think they'll last?" She asked, looking to her own boyfriend.

James smiled, looking at the woman he held. "Most definitely, just like us."

Giving him a kiss, Lily said goodnight and went to the girl's staircase as James went to the boys.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

—Dream—

_**There was nothing but darkness surrounding Mariana. A single white light shone down upon her, not even an inch from where it touched her feet to the darkness. Then suddenly, there was an evil laughter echoing around the darkness. Soon the laughter became whispers of the past, present, and what may have come to pass. The young witch begun to whisper back, crying.**_

"_**Stop it,"**_

_**But the whispering only continued, coming closer and louder.**_

"_**Stop it." She said a bit louder.**_

_**But, once again, the whispering grew even louder and even closer that it was as though the people doing the whispering were right near her.**_

"_**Stop it!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.**_

_**She fell to her knees, closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands. Then suddenly a single voice whispered against all the others.**_

"_**Resa…"**_

_**The voice started to increase all around her, but that one familiar voice continued to speak louder.**_

"_**Resa…"**_

_**Mariana closed her eyes tightly, rocking back and forth.**_

"_**Resa, open your eyes…"**_

_**Mariana slowly opened her eyes, bringing down her hands. Standing before her was her older brother, smiling sadly at her. Mariana felt her eyes water, not able to believe what she was seeing.**_

"_**Javier?" She whispered.**_

_**Javier walked forward and kneeled before his sister. Mariana threw herself against him and cried on his chest. Slowly he pulled back, holding his sister's face as she continued to cry.**_

"_**I don't know what to do anymore. I can't keep running from them!" She sobbed, shaking her head. "They're too strong! I can't beat them for so long like you did!"**_

_**Javier shook his head, smiling softly. "Don't think like that, you are **_**far**_** stronger and better **_**witch**_** then out mother and sister! All you need to do is believe in yourself, and **_**ask**_** for help in return."**_

_**Mariana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what he was getting at. Javier merely continued to smile, shoving stray hairs from his sisters face.**_

"_**You need to stand up to them, Theresa; you need to stop them from getting the amulet of Merlin and giving it to the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World."**_

_**Mariana frowned. "How do you know about the Wizarding World? I never knew about it until I read dad's journals!"**_

_**Javier smiled wirily. "I got my letter from **_**Hogwarts**_** but never went."**_

_**Mariana shook her head, not able to believe what her brother was saying. Then she felt something warm against her back, feeling her body going cold all of a sudden. Once more she felt a pull to hit something strong. Javier smiled knowingly, and sadly, feeling happy for his sister. **_

"_**You must go now and try to find the amulet!"**_

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Mariana gasped inaudibly, snapping her eyes open. She saw a roaring fire before her, a heavy object draped around over her waist, and a blanket over her. Her left arm was bent under her head, hearing breathing from close by. She was trying to remember what it was that woke her and then she felt it. Someone was bringing her closer to them, than felt warm breath behind her neck. Smiling sadly, Mariana lifted the arm around her waist and placed it behind her before sitting up on her knees. She turned around and stared at the boy who first looked at her further then anyone ever dared too. She pushed back Sirius hair from his face ever so softly.

_'I'm sorry,'_ she thought before kissing his forehead.

Holding back the tears, Mariana smiled sadly as Sirius smiled in his sleep. Quickly standing up, she ran silently towards the girl's dormitory, quietly entering the sixth year room. She quickly changed into black cargo pants, a black v-neck shirt, and white tennis shoes. She folded the beautiful dress and laid it upon her bed. She also took off the jewelry--minus the necklace as she wanted a pice from Sirius with her--and hair comb, also placing them on top of the dress. The heels she put next to them, fingering the straps and heel before sighing, turning away. Mariana then moved to her chest and started to pack her duffel bag that was hidden on the bottom. After she knew that she had everything, Mariana then walked over to her desk and took out three envelopes. She put three of those envelopes on the side drawers of the three girls who have befriended her, saying a silent goodby to each of them. As quietly as she could, Mariana walked out of Gryffindor Tower. Discreetly walking through the halls of Hogwarts, Mariana barely dodging the professors on partol that evening.

She was able to get across the ground and out of the gates, magically covering her tracks. It was a cloudless night, the curve of the moon shinning brightly down upon the sleeping earth. Before she was out of sight, Mariana took a deep breath and looked back at the dark castle, a single tear falling. She smiled sadly at the memories of the last couple of months and the friends she had made, however something was telling her to go back.

'_**They'll come after you, you know this?'**_

'_I know…but Dumbledore won't let them.'_

Mariana sniffed, continuing on her way. She took shuddering breathes, the young woman walking down the snow covered path, her foot prints continuing to vanish magically.

**_'They will still come, regardless! So_ **_**why not let them help you?'**_

'_Because they'll die… just like the others.' _

'_**Do you really think that they won't listen to your warnings you left them?'**_

'_For their safety, I hope to God they do.' _Mariana sighed. _'Besides, they will never be able to find me. I'll have a new name and hair color.'_

**_'You're making a huge mistake!'_**

_'No; I'm saving their lives!'_

It was then that she let the tears go, not once looking back to the one place she was able to call home. With people that acutally cared about her.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. Work has gotten me so upset and tired that I was never able to sit down and write. And when I did, my puppies decided to chewed up the paper I written this chapter to piece and I had to start from scratch. Although it's not as good as the original chapter, I guess this was as good it would get. Well, please review, I'll try to update as soon as I can!!**

**A/N 2: Okay, I have re-edited just the part after the dream as I found the piece of paper that I was _originally _planning on using on this ending part. I have mixed it into the one that already writen, so I hope it turned out okay. I'll try to put up a new chapter soon!!**


End file.
